


1796 Broadway

by Dezerter (Seariel)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Clint jest Brony (to straszne), F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Humor, Listy, M/M, NYC, Slow Burn, i drama - drama wszędzie, ilustrowane, maile, mój ulubiony pairing - clint barton/resztki-jedzenia-na-wynos, niekoniecznie zgodne z Winter Soldier, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 57
Words: 27,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seariel/pseuds/Dezerter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kapitan Ameryka z całym szacunkiem prosi, by wszystkie skargi adresować do niego pisemnie.  Na papierze, w przyjemny, staroświecki sposób, gdyż ekrany komputerów rażą go w oczy.</p><p>Odłóż telefon, Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trzymaj notatkę

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [1796 Broadway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972937) by [rainproof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainproof/pseuds/rainproof), [teaberryblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue). 



> Tłumaczenie 700+ chapterowego ficka, które mam nadzieję skończyć w rok. Innymi słowy - mój sposób na zdanie matury z angielskiego w 2017.
> 
> Wszystkie lokacje z Nowego Jorku (restauracje, sklepy itp.) są prawdziwe. By ułatwić Wam ogarnięcie tego wszystkiego, powstała [ interaktywna mapa](https://www.google.com/maps/d/viewer?mid=1Z1CUkqxM05_5joyBWtXtSwv-KyE), na której wszystkie są zaznaczone, by móc sobie podejrzeć. 
> 
> Akcja rozgrywa się po **Thor: Mroczny Świat** i zawiera spoilery do **Iron Man 3** i **Avengers**.
> 
> Kanon zachowany jest do **Thor: Mroczny Świat** , dalej niekoniecznie zgodny z **Agentami TARCZY** i **Kapitanem Ameryką: Zimowym Żołnierzem**.

Cap,  

Tak, jak zażyczyłeś sobie w swojej niezwykle-gównianie sformułowanej prośbie, pozwól mi omówić kilka punktów odnośnie naszej obecnej sytuacji życiowej.  **PISEMNIE.**  Tak, żeby wszystko było JASNE. Perfekcyjnie, przejrzyście jasne.  

Kiedy zaoferowałem zespołowi mieszkanie w kurewsko fantastycznie eleganckiej wieży w środku miasta, akurat robiłem wielkie nic i w żadnym wypadku nie wskazywało to na faktyczne pragnienie, by żyć Z! wami. Pieprzeni terroryści wysadzili mój dom i teraz utknąłem śpiąc na pieprzonej kanapie w mojej własnej, pieprzonej wieży.   

Co się tyczy twoich uwag odnośnie mojego trzypiętrowego apartamentu, wciąż będącego w trakcie renowacji po-Lokim – super, cokolwiek, to nie moja wina, że Pepper zapragnęła cholernego macassarskiego hebanu na podłogach, który na składzie będzie dopiero od jebsię listopada – uwierz, gdy tylko wszystko będzie na swoim miejscu, nie zobaczysz mnie na oczy we wspólnych pokojach. Do tego czasu musicie się jeszcze ze mną pomęczyć.  

Jesteśmy zespołem, nie rodziną, a ledwo co w ogóle przyjaciółmi -  ty możesz być szefem, ale Stark Tower to MOJA wieża i wcale nie muszę podpisywać imieniem pojemników z resztkami chińszczyzny, jeśli nie mam na to ochoty – TO MOJA, PIEPRZONA WIEŻA. 

Poważnie, jeśli to Clint zjada moje resztki, to niebawem poleje się krew. To gówno jest na TWOJEJ głowie.  

Tony


	2. Twoja prośba została odnotowana

Szanowny Panie Stark, 

Twoje troski zostały wysłuchane i odnotowane, odpowiem na nie w kolejności, w której zostały otrzymane: 

1) Avengersi są nad wyraz wdzięczni za możliwość korzystania z twojej "kurewsko fantastycznie eleganckiej wieży w środku miasta" 

2) Mogę zapewnić Cię w imieniu drużyny, że każdy z nas jest zadowolony z tych zarządzeń równie bardzo co Ty, a także chciałbym przypomnieć Ci o zeszło-wtorkowym zebraniu, podczas którego zostało zasugerowane, byś spał w kwaterach doktora Bannera, na co Twoja odpowiedź brzmiała "Bruce chrapie, jakby _zawsze_  był wyhulkowany", urozmaicona, oczywiście, przekleństwami. Wobec tego dostarczamy kilku tymczasowych rozwiązań: 

       a) Posiadamy pokoje gościnne. Wiele pokoi gościnnych. Jeśli materace są, według Ciebie, zbyt miękkie to możemy zakupić nowe, specjalnie dla Ciebie, za część pieniędzy przeznaczonych na podłogi z makassarskiego twardego drewna. 

       b) Ze względu na obawy moje i doktora Bannera w sprawie wykorzystywania tak niezwykle rzadkiego gatunku drzewa na dekorowanie podłóg, możliwe byłoby wyszukanie tańszego i mniej narażonego na wyginięcie zamiennika, który mógłby zostać zainstalowany wcześniej. Nie chciałbym obrażać gustu Panny Potts odnośnie posadzek, jednakże jest to bardziej realna opcja.

3) Z racji tego, że otrzymywałem wiele skarg na temat "widzenia Cię na oczy w pokojach wspólnych", będzie to ulgą dla wszystkich. W imieniu zespołu muszę przyznać, że również będziemy bardzo wdzięczni, jeśli swoją brudną bieliznę będziesz umieszczał w koszu na pranie, zamiast zostawiał ją na stoliku do kawy.  

4) Z tego co wiem, nikt nie kwestionował Twojej pozycji jako właściciela wieży. 

5) Możesz podpisywać jedzenie wedle własnego uznania. Jednakże nie jestem w stanie zagwarantować bezpieczeństwa pojemników na wynos pozostawionych nieoznakowanymi. Dodatkowo, co również zostało wspomniane na zeszło-wtorkowym spotkaniu, posiadamy w pełni wyposażoną kuchnię, którą ja sam używam regularnie. Jesteś tam mile widziany o każdej porze. 

6) Wierzę, że przemoc będzie dotyczyła wyłącznie osób zamieszanych w to wydarzenie.  Niemniej jednak, jeśli chciałbyś bym zorganizował sesję między Tobą a Agentem Bartonem, podczas której moglibyście przedyskutować kwestie związane z jego nawykami żywieniowymi, zrobię to z przyjemnością.  

Proszę, miej na uwadze, że szanuję i cenię Twój wkład oraz z przyjemnością omówię z Tobą jakikolwiek z powyższych punktów twarzą w twarz lub, jak wolisz, listownie. Pragnę zapewnić każdemu członkowi zespołu jak najlepsze warunki życiowe. 

Dziękuję za poświęcony czas, życzę miłego dnia. 

Z poważaniem, 

Steven Rogers 


	3. Tosty francuskie jako godna rekompensata

Cap,

Jezu, poważnie, spisałeś mi listę? Taką, jak Boga kocham, wypunktowaną listę? Pozwól, że przedstawię Ci, jak powinna wyglądać właściwa odpowiedź, lepsza od twojej bankowej-ukośnik-akwizytorskiej:

_1\. Tony, przykro mi, że ktoś zjadł twoje żarcie. Przypomnę reszcie Avengersów, że potrzebujesz delikatnej, zbilansowanej diety złożonej z kofeiny i węglowodanów, by kontynuować błyskotliwe nawigowanie morzem kasowych innowacji inżynieryjnych._  
  
_2\. Z racji tego, że nikt nie cieszy się na widok Doktora Bannera w podłym humorze, do czego niewątpliwie prowadziłoby dzielenie z nim kwater, wykopiemy Clinta z łóżka i pozwolimy spać ci w jego pokoju._  
_  
_ _3\. Zdaję sobie sprawę z faktu, iż gotowanie potraw jest aktem służalczym, niegodnym twojej uwagi, a sugerowanie byś sam przyrządził sobie posiłek narusza ban Doktora Bannera na Obecność Tony'ego Starka w Kuchni. A skoro logicznie nie można oczekiwać, byś tam gotował, zagwarantuję obecność śniadań złożonych ze smacznych, francuskich tostów przy każdej twojej wizycie._

A jeśli chodzi o twój komentarz dotyczący ulokowania pewnej stylowej pary bokserek z czerwonego jedwabiu - podobno - przy stoliku do kawy: mogę zapewnić cię, że z całą pewnością nie zostawiłem ich w przestrzeni wspólnej. Może to boty sprzątające złapały jakąś usterkę - to zdecydowanie mogę zbadać. Myślę, że kolczatki powinny załatwić sprawę.

Tony


	4. Ponumerowana, nie wypunktowana

Szanowny Panie Stark, 

Zajmując stanowisko Lidera Drużyny Avengers, jestem zobowiązany do odpowiadania na wszystkie skargi w poważny i profesjonalny sposób. 

1) Jestem pewien, że moja lista została ponumerowana, nie wypunktowana. 

2) Rozważyłem i odrzuciłem Twoje sugestie co do formy mojej wcześniejszej odpowiedzi. 

3) Proszę, zauważ, że ze względu na zeszłomiesięczny incydent, wszyscy jednogłośnie zgodziliśmy się, że kolczatki są niedozwolone w przestrzeniach wspólnych.  

4) Moja propozycja zainicjowania rozmowy między Tobą a Agentem Bartonem wciąż jest aktualna. Zachęcam do rozważenia wszystkich powodów, dlaczego wykopywanie morderczego-zjadającego-resztki-jedzenia snajpera z jego sypialnianego zakwaterowania byłoby bardzo złym pomysłem. 

5) Rozmawiałem z Panną Potts, która oznajmiła, że nie miała bladego pojęcia o złożonym zamówieniu na makassarskie podłogi i zdecydowanie by tego nie pochwaliła. Oboje zgodziliśmy się na elegancki i ekonomiczny zamiennik. Bardzo trwały jesion. Uważam, że będzie odpowiedni. 

6) Agentka Romanova poinformowała mnie, że "stylowa para bokserek z czerwonego jedwabiu" została zauważona w pobliżu stolika do kawy już pięć razy w przeciągu minionego miesiąca.  

Proszę, nie martw się - zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by rozwiązać Twoje problemy. Ponadto mogę poruszyć ten temat na piątkowym zebraniu, jeśli tego sobie życzysz. 

Z poważaniem, 

Kapitan Steven Rogers 

Lider Drużyny Avengers 


	5. Tost francuski

Stark-- 

Smacznego - oto przepyszne, cytrynowe francuskie tosty z dodatkiem mascarpone i syropu z czarnej jagody. Upiekłem całe dwa bochenki chleba. Mam nadzieję, że to zaspokoi twoje potrzeby wyżywieniowe.  

Przepis jest na drugiej stronie kartki. Proszę, naucz się jak zrobić swoje własne. 

\--Rogers 


	6. Tost francuski, część druga

Kapitanie Ciasnegacie, 

"Poważny i profesjonalny sposób", no pasarán. Stanąłem na głowię, by spisać to gówno, a ty i tak nadal ignorujesz moje skargi odnośnie fatalnej jakości życia, za wyjątkiem prośby o francuskie tosty.  Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zawiązałeś spisek z Pepper, by zmienić projekt kolorystyczny mojego pieprzonego apartamentu - jeśli to miejsce będzie walić jak krowie gówno, to z góry mówię, że to _nie ja_ będę tam mieszkał. 

Przynajmniej tosty były warte wstawania przed jedenastą. Dzięki. 

A skoro jesteśmy już przy temacie tostów, to JARVIS uważa, że powinienem przeprosić za alarm przeciwpożarowy wczoraj w nocy. Chociaż to, że wył przez półtorej godziny totalnie NIE było moją winą - okazało się, że tym idiotom od instalacji na górze udało się odciąć dostęp JARVIS'a do systemu alarmowego, więc gdy moje próby przygotowania Gwieździstego Syropu Kapitana Ameryki zakończyły się wybuchem ognia, nie było nawet mowy o wyłączeniu alarmu z laboratorium Bruce'a. A co z tym idzie, oczywiście, gdy włączy się alarm przeciwpożarowy, to windy przestają działać, więc przynajmniej nikt z nas nie musiał iść dzisiaj na siłkę? 

(Uważam ten incydent za oczywisty dowód tego, że nikt nigdy nie powinien dopuszczać prostaków, brudnych mas studiujących inżynierię elektryczną w publicznych uniwerkach, do złożonych systemów w pełni zintegrowanej SI, rządzącej superwieżą. Potrzebuję nowego wykonawcy.) 

Gdyby DUM-E wciąż był na swoim miejscu, pożar byłby ugaszony jeszcze przed tym, nim się zaczął. ~~Tęsknie za tym małym~~   JARVIS tęskni za nim, wydaje mi się, że boty wprawiają go w zakłopotanie. Niby kod DUM-E jest zapisany i w ogóle, jednak ciężko jest stworzyć cokolwiek sensownego, gdy musi się dzielić laboratorium Bruce'a. Gdy tylko na nowo będzie hasać cały i zdrów, bezpieczeństwo przeciwpożarowe w laboratorium zdecydowanie wzrośnie... tak jak i morale. ~~miło będzie nareszcie mieć prawdziwego przyjaciela w tej parszywej dziurze.~~

A tak nawiasem, królewski materac na specjalne zlecenie, który zamówiłem, nie przejdzie przez drzwi windy.  We wtorek rano musimy podnieść go żurawiem (który aktualnie odbudowuje bar na górze) i wyjąć parę okien, także uwaga na głowę. Zarzuć TO na swoim zebraniu; bo ja mam zaplanowane całodniowe spotkanie z zespołem CSR. 

Tony Cholerny Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CSR - jak podpowiedziało google: społeczna odpowiedzialność biznesu


	7. Standardowa forma listu służbowego

Szanowny Panie, 

W przyszłości proszę używać standardowej formy listu służbowego dla jakiejkolwiek korespondencji związanej z Avengers. Inni członkowie zespołu zapewnili mnie, że w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku nadal używa się podobnych rzeczy.  

Mój poprawny tytuł brzmiałby wtedy "Kapitan Rogers", "Kapitan" lub w ostateczności "Pan Rogers" i swoją drogą, byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, gdyby ktoś wytłumaczył mi, dlaczego Agent Barton zwraca się do mnie w ten sposób za każdym razem gdy zakładam swój ulubiony sweter.  Nawet "Cap" byłoby zadawalające, pomimo że jest to zwrot nieprofesjonalny.  Proszę, powstrzymaj się przed używaniem obraźliwych przezwisk. Agentka Romanova zapewniła mnie, że moje spodnie leżą bardzo dobrze, a także chciałbym przypomnieć Ci, że fachowy projekt mojego obecnego kostiumu leżał w Twoich kompetentnych rękach. Jeśli spodnie są zbyt ciasne, możesz poprawić to w kolejnym planie. 

Twoje żądania nie są ignorowane. Twoje żądania są kompletnie niedorzeczne. Usiłuję zaspokoić codzienne potrzeby grupy rozmaitych charakterów i o ile mam doświadczenie w kierowaniu ludźmi na polu walki, wciąż dopiero staram się przystosować do mojej nowej roli. Doceniłbym trochę nadprogramowej cierpliwości lub chociażby kooperacji. Staram się robić wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by wypełnić Twoje wymagania. Dołączam raport o stanie wyżej wspomnianych próśb.  

1) Podłoga w Twoich kwaterach zostanie wykończona w przeciągu nadchodzących dwóch tygodni i mogę zapewnić Cię, że jak tylko nowa posadzka zostanie odpowiednio wybrudzona, będzie odpowiadać odcieniem do pożądanego przez Ciebie koloru. Nie śmierdzi w żaden sposób, ponieważ stodoła, z której drewno zostało pozyskane nie była w użytku od 1970 roku. 

2) Rozmawiałem z Panną Potts na temat tego, co można zrobić, by przyśpieszyć budowę Twojego w pełni wyposażonego warsztatu. Mało wiem o budowie maszyn, dlatego jeśli jest coś, co potrzebujesz w tej materii - proszę, upewnij się, by mnie poinformować. Pierwszy raz wspomniałeś o jakichkolwiek niedogodnościach związanych z dzieleniem laboratorium z Doktorem Bannerem, które najwyraźniej nie spełnia Twoich standardów. Proszę, poślij Pannie Potts listę ze wszystkim, czego potrzebujesz, wtedy będzie mogła określić wydatki. Poprosiła mnie również, by przypomnieć Ci, że lista ta musi być związana z pracą, ponieważ w dalszym ciągu nie wyraża zgody na zamówienie największego na świecie automatu z gumami do żucia. 

3) Windy zostaną naprawione do drugiej popołudniu. 

4) Poprosiłem również Pannę Potts, by sporządziła listę inżynierów, którzy zazwyczaj pracują nad wojskowymi lub rządowymi projektami. Wierzę, że chociaż jeden z nich będzie w stanie poradzić sobie z elektryką. Załączam ją do listu. 

5) Możliwe, że nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z faktu, że nasz budynek posiada windę towarową od strony 58 ulicy. Materac zostanie dzięki niej dostarczony, gdy tylko windy na nowo będą sprawne. 

6) Wszystkie koligacje ze spotkaniami drużynowymi powinny być zgłaszane na poprzedzającym zebraniu, za wyjątkiem nagłych wypadków. Na szczęście, co mogłeś wywnioskować z mojego poprzedniego listu (lub faktu, że mamy taki sam rozkład zebrań od samego początku), spotkania drużynowe wyznaczone są na wtorkowe popołudnia i piątki rano, także niezmiernie cieszę się, że jednak do nas dołączysz. Twoja kolej przynieść ciasto. 

7) Zgodnie z radą pułkownika Fury'ego, pozwoliłem sobie zapisać Cię na zajęcia z gotowania dla początkujących w Sur La Table, które znajduje się ulice dalej, na pierwszym piętrze Hearst Tower. Lekcje zaczynają się w czwartek o szóstej popołudniu. Już poinformowałem Twój zespół CSR, by skończyli o 5:30, co daje Ci wiele czasu na dojście do budynku obok.  

8) Zostawiłem kosz na pranie w pokoju wspólnym i przypomnienie na lodówce, by każdy z członków drużyny zapytał pierwsze o pozwolenie przed zabraniem się za jedzenie resztek. Ponadto usunąłem kamerkę szpiegowską, którą włożyłeś do lodówki, ponieważ zakłócała działanie filtru do wody. 

9) Twoje przeprosiny zostaną przekazane reszcie zespołu. Z mojej strony są zaakceptowane, jednak obawiam się, że nie będę w stanie zapobiec potencjalnej zemście. 

10) W załączniku znajduje się krótka instrukcja obrazkowa, jak poprawnie przyrządzić tosty francuskie. 

11) Muszę zrobić sobie krótką drzemkę, gdyż obecnie funkcjonuję na trzech godzinach snu, dzięki pewnemu niespodziewanemu alarmowi przeciwpożarowemu zeszłej nocy. 

Z poważaniem, 

Kapitan Steven Rogers 

Lider Drużyny Avengers 

 

  



	8. Wydrukowane, rzecz jasna

Kapitanie Rogers, 

Z przykrością zawiadamiam, iż Pan Stark zamiast odpowiadać w preferowanej przez Pana postaci listu, polecił podważyć Pańską niezwykle precyzyjną i efektywną listę proponowanych rozwiązań jego obecnych problemów. Gdy poprosiłem o sprecyzowanie o godzinie 14:07, odciął mój dostęp do niższego poziomu laboratorium Doktora Bannera i zadekował się w nim.  

Uprzednio Pan Stark jasno i wyraźnie oznajmił, że w żadnym wypadku nie będzie obecny na Pańskim zebraniu, jednakowoż pozwoliłem sobie zamówić ciasto w jego imieniu. Dwa tuziny mieszanych, bezglutenowych babeczek z Tu-Lu zostaną dostarczone na spotkanie. 

Korzystając z okazji napomknę również o fakcie, iż Pan Stark nie jest przyzwyczajony do dzielenia przestrzeni osobistej z kimkolwiek. Zasugerowałbym potraktować priorytetowo budowę warsztatu, gdyż jest to główną przyczyną jego frustracji; załączam spis pełnego wyposażenia z garażu w Malibu - listę przesyłam również do Panny Potts. Z przyjemnością pomogę w złożeniu zamówienia, gdyż ogólna liczba artykułów przekracza pięć tysięcy. 

Pan Stark również polecił mi przelanie na Pańskie konto osobiste 3500 dolarów jako zapłatę za, cytuję, "przyjęcie wakatu mojej (cenzura) osobistej (cenzura) asystentki".  Zadanie zostało wykonane na jego prośbę. 

Mogę ponadto zapewnić, że błędy w systemie alarmowym zostały usunięte. Mam nadzieję, że przestanie się Pan zamartwiać. 

Twój pokorny & posłuszny system, 

J.A.R.V.I.S 


	9. Bez nagłówka

To osobista korespondencja, nie służbowa. Wspominam o tym na wszelki wypadek, gdyby brak nagłówka nie był wystarczająco jasny. 

Słuchaj, Stark, staram się naprawdę mocno. Nie mam pojęcia, czego jeszcze ode mnie oczekujesz. Zaopatrzyłem Cię we francuskie tosty na cały tydzień. Spędziłem cały poranek wisząc na telefonie, byleby tylko ułatwić Ci życie. Musiałem gadać z głosami robotów, które nawet nie rozumieją połowy tego, co mówię. Wszystko o co Cię proszę to żebyś przychodził na zebrania i wysyłał mi listy na papierze, bo nadal nie przywykłem do ekranów notebooków i ciężko jest mi gapić się na nie zbyt długo. Możesz chociażby spisać je na komputerze a potem wydrukować. Albo nawet przesłać je do mnie e-mailem, PO CZYM wydrukować. Nie mam nic przeciwko. 

Musisz przyjść jutro na spotkanie. Wyciągasz brudy na resztę drużyny, ale równocześnie twierdzisz, że jesteś zbyt zajęty, by je przedyskutować. Poprosiłem JARVISA by sprawdził Twój kalendarz, a skoro nie masz nic zapisanego, to wnioskuję, że opuszczasz zebrania w wyrazie protestu. Jednak nie mam pojęcia przed czym protestujesz. Próbowałem odpowiedzieć na każdą Twoją skargę. Ciągle plujesz na Bartona i oczywistym jest, że musicie w końcu pogadać. Żaden z was nie jest tym złym. Barton jest po prostu bardzo bezpośredni, a Ty bardzo ~~okropny~~ mylący. Ale zebrania drużynowe nie są nieobowiązkowe. Wszyscy doskonale wiedzieliśmy, czego mamy się spodziewać, gdy zdecydowaliśmy się w to wszystko wpakować. 

Podsumowując; masz ode mnie dwa wymogi: 

\--Bądź na zebraniach 

\--Wysyłaj mi wydrukowane listy, jeśli coś jest na rzeczy 

Nie uważam, żeby było to zbyt trudne. 

Odpisałbym JARVISOWI, ale niekoniecznie mam pojęcie jak to zrobić, a przy okazji pisanie na komputerze zabiera mi niebotyczną ilość czasu.  Poprosiłem go, by złożył zamówienie na sprzęt do Twojego nowego warsztatu. Przekaże Ci jak poszło, gdy tylko będę wiedział. 

Wiem, że nie do końca dobrze się dogadujemy i nie wygląda na to, by w najbliższej przyszłości jakkolwiek się to zmieniło, dlatego proponuję pójść na kompromis. Jeśli jest cokolwiek, co mógłbym dla Ciebie zrobić, powiedz mi o tym. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że przyjmowanie rozkazów od kogoś, kto w Twoich oczach jest zapewne tylko dzieciakiem jest ciężkie, jednak to nie oznacza, że zaakceptuje brak szacunku.  

Wypisałem Ci czek na trzy i pół tysiąca dolarów. To nie było śmieszne. Jeśli potrzebujesz osobistego asystenta, możesz zadzwonić do agencji, na pewno Ci kogoś przyślą. Oczekuję Cię na zebraniu. 

\--Rogers 


	10. Gorsze od nagabywań Fury'ego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję serdecznie za wszystkie kudosy! Jeszcze tylko 695 rozdziałów przed nami, yey, zwycięstwo!

Cap - 

JARVIS ma najbardziej precyzyjne oprogramowanie rejestrujące na świecie - jeśli pisanie cię męczy to możesz mu dyktować, on poskłada wszystko do kupy. A jeśli koniecznie nie chcesz mówić do SI, w starkfonach jest zainstalowany system rozpoznawania głosu, dodany niedawno. Powinien zaktualizować się sam, jak tylko się połączysz. 

Tony 

PS: Wcale nie myślę, że jesteś dzieciakiem; czemu myślisz, że ja myślę, że jesteś dzieciakiem, skoro jesteś jakieś dwa razy starszy ode mnie? Nie chcę chodzić na te absurdalne spotkania, bo patrzenie na twoje usilne próby zachęcenia grupy popieprzonych odludków do wspólnego funkcjonowania jest śmieszne. Dlaczego mamy cotygodniowe zebrania, kiedy nic się nie dzieje? Są nawet gorsze od nagabywań Fury'ego. Czaję, że chcesz podporządkować się i zarządzać w jakiś zorganizowany sposób, ale albo zemrzesz z powodu niekończącej się roboty papierkowej albo przysiądziesz na chwilę i ogarniesz tego sukinkota. I staram się być miły, pomijając już jak bardzo nienawidzę zacieśniania więzi w zespole. I cholera, dawałem sobie radę z na-wpół-pomyślnym zarządzaniem międzynarodową kompanią zbrojeniową przez większość mojego życia.  

PPS: Przekaż Nat, że jej automat z margaritą będzie zainstalowany w czwartek. 


	11. Siedząc W Lodzie Przez Siedemdziesiąt Lat Nie Zgarniasz Dużo Expa

Stark, 

Pomijając już jak bardzo boli mnie wytknięcie tego, to w porównaniu z wami jestem niczym dziecko. Thor jest bogiem, Ty i Doktor Banner macie za sobą przynajmniej dekadę życia więcej ode mnie i wyższe wykształcenie. Barton i Romanova są najbliżej mojego wieku, a i tak zwiedzili o połowę więcej świata niż ja. W trakcie mojej siedemdziesięcioletniej drzemki nie stałem się ani starszy, ani mądrzejszy niż przedtem. Teraz większość czasu i tak spędzam na próbach zrozumienia zawiłości tego nowego świata i wspieraniu drużyny. 

Wszyscy inni żołnierze mieli iść na studia, gdy tylko skończyli służbę. Nikt nie zapytał mnie, czy ja również chciałem.  

Jeden z największych światowych umysłów naukowych, z którym staram się żyć w zgodzie, robi żarty na temat prostaków z drugorzędnym wykształceniem, a ja nawet nie ukończyłem szkoły artystycznej. I wypisuje czeki o wartości dwuletniej pensji jako kawał, jak gdyby pieniądze nic nie znaczyły. I kupuje automaty z margaritą. I materace z-- nawet nie wiem jak to sformułować. Faktura za Twój materac wynosi więcej, niż ja zarobiłem przez całe życie. I jest czerwono-złoty. Po co Ci materac w kolorach Iron Mana, skoro i tak przykryjesz go pościelą? W szczególności, że i tak wszyscy wiemy, że ona też będzie w tych barwach. Mam nadzieję, że dostajesz zniżki na te wszystkie produkty, na których widnieje Twoja twarz. 

Ludzie wciąż kupują mi zabawki z Kapitanem Ameryką, a ja nie mam pojęcia co z nimi zrobić. Pewna pani z Michigan wysłała mi kolekcjonerską figurkę w doskonałym stanie z 1953 roku, przedstawiającą mnie na motocyklu, gdy chcę przywalić komuś z pięści. Gość z zachodniej Virginii przysłał malowany na czarnym welwecie obraz ze mną, gdy salutuję księżycowi na szczycie góry. 

Jeśli naprawdę chcesz mi poradzić, a nie bredzisz głupoty, to to zrób. Chcę porady. Jedyną rzeczą, w której mam jakiekolwiek doświadczenie jest dowodzenie ekipą żołnierzy. 

I tutaj zawsze coś się dzieje. Doktor Banner wyizolował łańcuch DNA, który ma zrobić coś, co nie do końca zrozumiałem, ale brzmiało imponująco. Agenci Barton i Romanova byli już na trzech misjach pod przykrywką w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni, a na jednej z nich Barton dostał jakiejś reakcji alergicznej i cały pokrył się bąblami. Thor postanowił wypróbować każdy punkt z listy '40 Najlepszych Mrożonych Przysmaków' Time Out'a i w przyszłym tygodniu zaczyna z pizzą. Najbardziej smakowały mu słone lody karmelowe w Ample Hills. Ty budujesz nowe roboty i najwyraźniej nie odzywasz się do Panny Potts. Dzisiaj może jest spokojnie, ale nie możemy przewidzieć co stanie się jutro, a ja muszę być przygotowany na każdą ewentualność jako lider drużyny. A im lepiej znamy się nawzajem, tym lepiej będziemy ze sobą współgrać w przyszłości. Oto dlaczego mamy zebrania. Nie musisz być najlepszym przyjacielem Bartona. Nie musicie urządzać sobie maratonu filmowego, ani razem chodzić na plaże. Po prostu wysiedźcie razem na cholernym zebraniu dwa razy w tygodniu, żeby wiedzieć co się dzieje. 

Nie mogę wypowiadać się za wszystkich, ale pomijając jak bardzo mogę być popieprzony, na pewno nie jestem odludkiem. Chyba miałem dostatecznie wiele chwil sam na sam, będąc zamkniętym w zamrażalce przez siedemdziesiąt lat. Wierz lub nie, ale naprawdę chcę spędzać z wami wszystkimi czas. 

Dostałem skurczu w dłoni. Dzięki. 

Jest może w twojej kupce genialnych zabawek coś, no nie wiem, co pozwoli mi pisać ręcznie, a potem przeniesie to do komputera? Dyktowanie do niego sprawiłoby, że naprawdę poczułbym się jak jakiś sfiksowany staruszek, mówiący sam do siebie. 

\--Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor odwiedził [Ample Hills](http://www.amplehills.com) i jadł jeden z najpopularniejszych tam smaków.


	12. Dyktowane spod na wpół rozmontowanego Mercedesa

Cap, 

Dołączam zmodyfikowany tablet Starkpad z piórem i zdejmowanym szablonem w linie - włókna/tekstura na plastiku powłoki może jeszcze zostać zmieniona, jeśli jest zbyt śliska dla twojego stylu pisania. W sumie wrzucę tutaj z trzy szablony, będziesz mógł sprawdzić, który odpowiada ci najbardziej. Dodam jeszcze parę piór, są bezpośrednio połączone z twoją siecią prywatną, ale sam musisz wpisać hasło do swojego e-maila i resztę informacji. Będziesz musiał wprowadzić wielkie i małe litery, by oprogramowanie przystosowało się do twojego charakteru pisma, a kiedy już wszystko będzie skalibrowane, ustawimy precyzję  99,65% dla angielskiego. 

Zrozum, jeśli mamy pójść na kompromis to nie możesz pluć się, że wydaję moją kasę na rzeczy, które lubię. Pieniądze nie znaczą nic – to tylko losowy wyznacznik sukcesu. Pracowałem latami (i mój staruszek pracował latami), by osiągnąć to, co mam. Jeśli chcę sobie zagwarantować miłą nockę i mam na to kasę, to czemu nie? Wydaję dwa razy większą kwotę na organizacje charytatywne w ciągu roku. Sponsoruję Avengersów, którzy właściwie na ten moment robią za prywatną nowojorską policję... Thor zgarnął w zeszłym tygodniu najwięcej poklasku _ratując kota z drzewa_. Ugh. 

Jakby nie było, mam okropne problemy ze snem, więc jeśli absurdalnie drogie, ręcznie robione łóżko w klimacie Iron Mana jakkolwiek poprawia moją sytuację, to te pieniądze zostały dobrze wydane. 

Steve, jeśli chcesz iść na studia, to możemy to zorganizować. Głównym powodem, dlaczego tamci pieprzeni, amatorscy elektrycy mnie wkurwiają jest fakt, że nie mają żadnej wymówki, dlaczego po skończeniu szkoły NADAL nie mają najmniejszego pojęcia, co do cholery robią. Z tym, że trzeba wziąć pod uwagę, że ja posiadam pamięć fotograficzną i niezapominanie o tym, by nie odcinać kabli od alarmu wydaje się dla mnie oczywiste. 

Naprawdę chcesz iść na studia? Studia ssą. Nawet jeśli poszedłbyś na nie we właściwym okresie swojego życia to nadal ssą - jesteś otoczony nadętymi dzieciakami, które traktują cię inaczej ze względu na to, kim jesteś; wystawiają masę gównianych imprez, na których wszyscy piją szczyny zamiast piwa i udają, że lubią się nawzajem... Znaczy, jeśli chcesz iść na studia to urealnijmy to. Jesteś bohaterem wojennym. Szkoły będą rzucać się na siebie, byleby tylko cię zgarnąć. 

Jednak jeśli poważnie chcesz, dobrze by było pierwsze trochę się pouczyć. Większość wykładowców wymaga, w zależności na jaki kierunek pójdziesz, podstawowej wiedzy z tego, co wydarzyło się po latach czterdziestych – to akurat może być ciężkie, twoja licealna edukacja zapewne totalnie różniła się od obecnej i będziemy potrzebowali trochę więcej niż Wikipedii, byś wszystko nadrobił - nie pomyślałem o tym. To trochę nie fair. 

Może mógłbyś zapisać się na kurs uzupełniający, byś dostał dyplom ukończenia? Możemy zatrudnić korepetytora? Mogę nauczyć cię, jak oszukiwać na maturze? Kursy online? Hmmm. 

W każdym bądź razie, co mam/miałem na myśli: jaki jest sens w zarabianiu pieniędzy, jeśli nie wydajesz je na rzeczy, które lubisz/chcesz/potrzebujesz/niekoniecznie potrzebujesz, ale chcesz? Akurat złożyło się tak, że kocham to, co robię, a główkowanie nad tym jak poskładać rzeczy do kupy, żeby działały, to coś, dzięki czemu wstaję z łóżka - porzucenie mojej pracy, by leżała gdzieś w piwnicy i się kurzyła, byłoby marnotrawstwem. Bezsensowne jest grzanie dupy na walonej górze grosza, niczym Scrooge McDuck, nie wydając jej. 

I tak mogę zarobić więcej. 

Odzywam się do Pepper. Kto ci powiedział, że nie odzywam się do Pepper? Rozmawiamy przynajmniej raz w tygodniu. Zazwyczaj. Od kiedy zająłeś się wykończeniem piętra z apartamentem, nie mamy za bardzo o czym gadać. Chyba, że o prototypie czegoś, czego ona akurat nie uważa za wystarczająco kasowe. Nazywanie ich "niepotrzebnymi" jest nie ma miejscu - oczywiście, że są cholernie kasowe, po prostu ludzie jeszcze nie wiedzą, że ich pragną. 

Wydaje mi się, że wkurza ją trochę, że znowu bawię się z ulepszaniem zbroi. I nie chce przeprowadzić się do Nowego Jorku z powrotem. Nie wiem, kurwa, dlaczego; _kobiety_ , kto to w ogóle ogarnia? 

Okej, dobra, nieważne. Jeśli celem zebrań drużynowych jest poznanie siebie nawzajem, to dlaczego zamiast tego nie zorganizujemy sobie cotygodniowych zajęć zespołowych? Wyjście na kolacje, albo pooglądanie filmów, albo inne gówno? Siedzenie przy stole konferencyjnym, podczas gdy Barton strzela papierowymi kulkami we wszystkich w zasięgu wzroku nie wywołuje żadnych odruchów koleżeńskich. 

Tony 

PS: Jeśli tak bardzo lubisz ludzi, to zapraszam do laboratorium Bruce'a, byś poznał DUM-E. Nie jest człowiekiem w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu, ale jest dobry na samotność i ugaszanie pożarów. Wieczorem postaram się usunąć wszystkie jego usterki, powinien działać około ósmej. 

 

 

 

PPS: Jeśli masz ochotę wyjść w tym tygodniu gdzieś na kawę, to porozmawiamy o tym wszystkim twarzą w twarz. No wiesz, o ile pijesz kawę. Pijesz kawę, prawda? Nie jestem pewien, czy ufam ludziom, którzy nie piją kawy.  


	13. Sześćdziesiąt cztery dolary w szwedzkiej miejscówce

Stark, 

Ten cały pad jest cholernie niesamowity. Nadal nie jestem przekonany do patrzenia na ekran przez dłuższy czas, jednak... patrzę. Dziękuję. Mogę w jakikolwiek sposób używać go do rysowania? 

Nie chcę... iść na studia, nie w ten sposób w każdym bądź razie, jednak chciałbym ukończyć swoją edukację. Nawet czytałem o licencjacie z ilustrowania na ASP w Akademii Sztuk Plastycznych. Prowadzą zajęcia wieczorne, można studiować zaocznie i dodatkowo całość nie wychodzi zbyt drogo. Myślisz, że musiałbym zdawać te wszystkie egzaminy, by dostać się na ilustratorstwo? Nigdy nie szkło mi najlepiej na testach. Wiem, że ten kierunek nie byłby specjalnie pomocny dla drużyny, ale to jedna z tych rzeczy, w których jestem naprawdę dobry. Właśnie to chciałem studiować, przed tym wszystkim. 

Uważasz, że zespół chciałby mieć zorganizowane maratony filmowe? Doktor Banner ciągle opowiada mi o tym filmie z masą dinozaurów na wyspie, a Barton za każdym razem dziwnie na mnie patrzy, pytając czy nareszcie obejrzałem to całe Star Wars. Nie sądzę, bym faktycznie mógł, no wiesz, nakazywać ludziom, by grali w Scrabble, jednak to całkiem dobry pomysł. Mimo wszystko i tak nadal potrzebujemy zebrań. Inaczej trzeba podchodzić do przyjaciół i inaczej do współpracowników, a ja chciałbym zrównoważyć te dwie rzeczy. 

A co do pieniędzy... Nie miałem tego na myśli w sensie biznesowym. Nigdy nie miałem pieniędzy, gdy dorastałem. Nie zrozum mnie źle, nigdy nie głodowałem, czy coś podobnego, jednak pieniądze znaczą wiele, gdy nie ma się ich dużo. Wiesz ile kosztowały moje półki na książki? Sześćdziesiąt cztery dolary w tej szwedzkiej miejscówce. Co wcześniej było równoznaczne z miesięczną wypłatą.  

Nie będę już wspominał o Pannie Potts, wybacz. Po prostu wydawało mi się to oczywiste, że no cóż, ludzie, którzy są w związku, poza składaniem zamówień, rozmawiają ze sobą trochę więcej. 

Lubię kawę. Jednak teraz już w ogóle na mnie nie działa. Zapomnij o alkoholu; najgorszą rzeczą w byciu superczłowiekiem jest fakt, że wypicie całego termosu kawy dosłownie nic nie zmienia, gdy jesteś wyczerpany.  Możemy wyjść na kawę. Przejrzałem nasze rozpiski i niedziela popołudniu wydaje się odpowiednia. Pasuje Ci? 

I pewnie, wpadnę wieczorem na dół odwiedzić DUM-E. Gorszy od obecnego towarzystwa być nie może. I tak jak powiedziałeś, nie wyjaśniliśmy sobie jeszcze wszystkiego. 

Jeszcze raz dzięki za tą padową rzecz. 

\--Rogers 

PS: Jestem całkowicie pewny, że Barton rzucał kulkami tylko w Ciebie.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ W tej szwedzkiej miejscówce](http://www.ikea.com/us/en/store/brooklyn)


	14. Przerażony i Zawstydzony

Cap - 

To, o co prosisz, to tablet graficzny - czyli żaden problem. Mamy za sobą już jakieś dobre piętnaście lat tego typu technologii. JARVIS dodał parę programów do edycji obrazów do twojego systemu – Photoshop, Illustrator i kilka innych, których dzieciaki w tych czasach używają. Mogą być z początku lekkim wyzwaniem, ale załapiesz szybko. Spróbuj 9x12, to czułość nacisku i inne gówno - nie wiem, po prostu się z tym pobaw. Jeśli okażą się jednak zbyt skomplikowane do ogarnięcia, uproszczę jeden z nich dla ciebie i ograniczę do podstawowych funkcji.  

Wskazówki co do ekranu: naciskaj go lekko, zmniejsz kontrast, włóż na niego dołączoną matową oprawkę antyrefleksyjną, co dwadzieścia minut, albo coś w tym stylu, oderwij na chwilę oczy lub po prostu połącz ekrany i wypróbuj ten nowy, hologramowy system operacyjny, który, jak twierdzi Pepper ,"nikomu na całym bożym świecie nie jest potrzebny w domu". Wyświetlacz może zostać dostosowany do każdej osi kolorystycznej. 

Powaga, żadna szkoła nie odrzuci możliwości posiadania Kapitana Ameryki na swojej liście uczniów. Zawalą cię wszystkimi swoimi broszurkami – ale odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, serio, przypuszczam, że pozwolą ci studiować nawet bez zdanej matury. I tak powinieneś być zwolniony z GI Bill*, no nie? 

Jestem zarówno przerażony, jak i zawstydzony faktem, że żyjesz pod moim dachem i nie oglądałeś Star Wars – są zarówno okropnie kiczowate jak i naprawdę fantastyczne w jednym. Pierwsze jednak musimy obejrzeć oryginalną trylogię, albo nie dane ci będzie docenić mistrzostwa efektów specjalnych. Cholera, może po prostu uznajmy, że pierwsza, druga i trzecia część nie istnieje.  

Szczerze? Właściwie to przyszedłbym na maraton filmowy. Pomiędzy pracowaniem z zespołami projektującymi SI, maniaczeniem w laboratorium, doradztwem i obowiązkami związanymi z SHIELD, dodając do tego jeszcze dwa cotygodniowe zebrania, moje życie jest jedynie nieznacznie ciekawsze od leczenia kanałowego zęba. To zabrzmi trochę bardziej dupkowato, niż bym chciał, jednak zdajesz sobie sprawę z faktu, że jestem jednym z najbardziej opłacanych konsultantów w Ameryce Północnej? Mój czas jest kurewsko bardzo cenny, a ja nienawidzę nienawidzę _nienawidzę_ marnować go, będąc zamkniętym w sali konferencyjnej. Może i nawet mógłbym polubić spędzanie czasu z drużyną, jeśli zamiast tego poświęcimy go na oglądanie Jurassic Parku. 

W każdym bądź razie zgaduję, że i tak mogę powiedzieć ci o tym wszystkim jutro; mam nawet zrobioną kompletną listę obowiązkowych skarbów kulturalnych, co by cię umoralnić, niezależnie od tego, czy faktycznie będziemy mieć zorganizowaną noc filmową.  

Dzięki też za wpadnięcie do laboratorium. DUM-E nie mógł się doczekać, by cię spotkać już przed tym, nim pożegnałem się z domem w Malibu, także zrobiłeś mu miłą niespodziankę... i dzięki za nieśmianie się z transparentu "WITAJ Z POWROTEM DUM-E", który JARVIS zawiesił. Czasem potrafi być naprawdę wrażliwy. 

Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GI Bill - jako, że ta nazwa przewinie się jeszcze kilka razy w tekście, dzięki pomocy google wrzucam wytłumaczenie: "amerykańska ustawa z 1944 roku o darmowej edukacji dla zdemobilizowanych żołnierzy"


	15. Kawa za dziesięć tysięcy dolarów

Stark, 

Rozumiejąc jak niezwykle cenny jest Twój czas, chciałbym Ci podziękować za kawę za dziesięć tysięcy dolarów oraz za listę filmów i seriali za dwadzieścia tysięcy. Z grzeczności nie będę wspominał o ironii człowieka, który narzeka jak bardzo każda jego sekunda jest wartościowa i równocześnie wmawia mi, że pieniądze nie znaczą nic. Ahem. 

Przeczytałem Igrzyska Śmierci po tym, jak porównałeś na zebraniu Bartona do Katniss Everdick, więc to możemy wykreślić z listy. I wierz lub nie, ale Batman, Superman, Flash Gordon i Fantom istnieli zanim jeszcze trafiłem do lodówki. Nie żebym był jakoś specjalnie zaskoczony, że jesteś podjarany niesamowicie bogatymi ekscentrykami, którzy wydają swoją fortunę na budowanie zabawek, by powstrzymywać superzłoczyńców. Próbowałem obejrzeć Rockefeller Plaza 30 i Bogatych Bankrutów, ale nie załapałem przynajmniej połowy żartów. Myślałem, że My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic to bajka dla małych dziewczynek, no nie? O! I Narzeczona dla Księcia! Romanova praktycznie zmusiła mnie pewnego razu do obejrzenia tego filmu. Bardzo mi się podobał. Prawie jakby ktoś przerobił film Errola Flynna na śmieszniejszą wersję. 

Dobrnąłem zaledwie do trzy setnej pozycji na liście. Ile z tego to faktycznie ważne pop kulturowe podstawy, a ile to zwyczajnie Twoje ulubione pozycje, Stark? "Węże w Samolocie", to nawet nie brzmi jak prawdziwy tytuł filmu. Możemy to jakoś uporządkować pod względem ważności? 

Rozmawiałem z resztą drużyny i odwołałem wtorkowe zebranie, zamiast tego zarządzając maraton Star Wars. Co właściwie jest nie tak z pierwszymi częściami? Dam radę bez tego połapać się w fabule? 

O, i dla Twojej wiadomości, to nadal nie zwalnia Cię z piątkowych spotkań. Przynajmniej możemy zobaczyć jak nam pójdą Wtorkowe Zajęcia Wieczorne i Piątkowe Zebrania. Uważam, że mimo wszystko ważne jest, byśmy się zebrali w jednym miejscu i przedyskutowali atmosferę w drużynie i właściwie wszystko inne, co jest na rzeczy, przynajmniej raz w tygodniu. I nie zamierzam tego zmieniać. Przykro mi, że godzina wyjęta z Twojego planu dnia oznacza, że nie będziesz mógł kupić dla siebie drugiego łóżka na zamówienie w stylu Iron Mana. 

Nie mam pojęcia, czy GI Bill* straciło swoją ważność. Możemy gdzieś to sprawdzić? Szczerze to naprawdę wolałbym dostać się do szkoły dzięki moim własnym staraniom, niż spocząć na laurach, ponieważ jestem Kapitanem Ameryką. Szczególnie, że bycie tym gościem, który przywalił Hitlerowi w twarz raczej niespecjalnie zalicza się do referencji na studia. Przypuszczam, że Steven Rogers to wystarczająco powszechne imię, żeby nikt faktycznie go ze mną nie skojarzył, w szczególności, gdy podam 1980 jako rok urodzenia. I tak nie byłby to pierwszy raz, gdy podrobiłbym podanie. 

Miałeś rację o kawie fair-trade-cokolwiek, faktycznie smakowała lepiej od tej z Dunkin' Donuts. Wybacz, że nie byłem bardziej rozmowny. Chyba gdy inni ludzie mają dużo do powiedzenia, to wyłączam się i słucham, a Ty najwyraźniej miałeś o czym gadać. Przykro, że coś psuje się między Tobą a Panną Potts. Mimo wszystko jesteście bardzo blisko i przeszliście razem przez wiele, więc może po prostu potrzebuje trochę czasu, by dojść do siebie. Rozumiem dlaczego nie chce wrócić do Nowego Jorku, w szczególności, że żyjemy tak jak żyjemy. Jestem pewien, że wszystko się ułoży, po prostu potrzeba czasu. Będzie dobrze. 

Możemy następnym razem usiąść przy kawie w wieży? Pewnie myślisz, że wiem, jak radzić sobie z ludźmi, którzy chcą ode mnie autografy i zdjęcia, jednak tak naprawdę jest to dla mnie bardzo krępujące i nigdy nie wiem jak reagować, gdy kobiety wciskają mi do ręki marker i równocześnie podciągają bluzki. Zastanawiam się, ile tak wytrzymują bez mycia. 

W każdym bądź razie, JARVIS powiedział mi, że jesteś teraz zajęty, a ja chyba położę się dzisiaj wcześniej, jednak mimo wszystko przekaż DUM-E, że wpadnę do niego jutro i  że miło było widzieć go w pełni sił. Nadal nie potrafię poradzić sobie z tabletem graficznym, ale doceniam gest. 

\--Rogers 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GI Bill - amerykańska ustawa z 1944 roku o darmowej edukacji dla zdemobilizowanych żołnierzy  
> Steve chodził do [tego](http://www.yelp.com/biz/dunkin-donuts-new-york-93) Dunkin' Donuts.


	16. Pomysłowe produkcje

Cap - 

 _Oczywiście_ , że uznaję zniżki na mój czas wolny dla siebie; w końcu muszą być jakieś małe korzyści z bycia geniuszem, miliarderem, playboyem i filantropem w jednym. Cena idzie w górę tylko wtedy, gdy inni ludzie zmuszają mnie do marnowania go na siedzeniu na jakichś chorych zebraniach. Zniżki przewiduję również, gdy zapewniona jest dobrej jakości rozrywka, mimo wszystko. Coś czuję, że i tak jesteś niezmiernie wdzięczny za moją niezwykłą troskę i rozważność, użyte przy składaniu twojego Poradnika Przez Wiek Dwudziesty.  

A odnośnie twoich komentarzy do poszczególnych filmów: 

  * Węże w Samolocie nie dość, że niezaprzeczalnie należą do klasyki, to jeszcze gość, który gra główną rolę, niepokojąco przypomina Nicka Fury'ego. Gdy tylko zobaczysz ten film, chęć chowania przypadkowych, gumowych węży po całym SHIELD może stać się nieodparta.  
  * Teraz Batman – Batman jest w pewnym sensie kretynem. Ta cała sprawa z mroczną i ukrytą tożsamością? _Nu_ _-da._ Jednak tak, lubię jego zabawki, a niektóre z nich okazały się naprawdę użyteczne dla gości Nicka ze SHIELDU. Pewnie nawet nie zdają sobie sprawy, że pomysły na ich sprzęt pochodzą od faceta w pelerynce. Ha! 
  * Oryginalna trylogia Star Wars jest perfekcyjna w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu – prequele powstały tylko i wyłącznie z czysto kasowych powodów, bo George Lucas zmienił się w ssącego hajs wampira, żądnego wyssać duszę serii. Sprzedał cały ten burdel Disneyowi, co wywołało burzę paniki u fanów. Sądzę, że Disney jako spółka macierzysta wyszedłby na tym lepiej, całkiem dobrze radzi sobie z pomysłowymi produkcjami. 
  * Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, jakim cudem My Little Pony znalazło się na tej liście. Ale ludzie mówią, że propaguje pozytywne zachowania i jest źródłem wielu klasycznych memów internetowych, no więc no. W ogóle podobno Clint jest Brony, a to już jest _przekomiczne_. 
  * "Dr Strangelove, czyli jak przestałem się martwić i pokochałem bombę" świetnie przedstawia zimną wojnę z genialnym, ironicznym humorem. Totalnie POWINIENEŚ obejrzeć też Casablanca, jednak obok tego tytułu postawiłem gwiazdkę, tak jak i przy innych filmach, które są osadzone w czasie II wojny światowej, bo nie wiem, czy dasz sobie z nimi radę. 
  * Miło słyszeć, że Natasha doceniła "Narzeczoną dla księcia". Może jednak ma serce zakopane gdzieś tam bardzo, bardzo głęboko w jej chłodnej, wyrachowanej, jednak nadal bardzo-atrakcyjnej skorupie.  



Wychodzi na to, że GI Bill został zupdejtowany/zastąpiony przez coś, co teraz nazywa się Nowy GI Bill (kreatywne pojeby, no nie?)  ~~newgibill.org/~~ cholera, hiperłącza pewnie nie zadziałają na papierze, tak? Archaiczne. Barbarzyńskie. Powiedziałem JARVISOWI by włożył ci to w zakładki na twoim Starkpadzie - a w sumie, wiesz co? Możliwość otwierania linków z kartek byłaby kurewsko przydatna. Mógłbym to z łatwością wcisnąć do mojego obecnego projektu, jednak musiałbym zagłębić się bardziej w parametry kodu, żeby przez przypadek nie otwierały się wszystkie możliwe strony... co byłoby niebezpieczne. Może - 

 

oops, trochę straciłem poczucie czasu. okej, chciałem ci to już dać zeszłej nocy – na czym skończyłem... - GI Bill, tak, racja. Wygląda na to, że oferują wsparcie w szkołach pod ich protektoratem, więc zanim cały się napalisz na sztuki plastyczne, to upewnij się przedtem, że program też obejmuje ten kierunek. 

Może zaskoczy cię to, jak bardzo rozpoznawalny jesteś - wczoraj wyszedłeś oczywiście ze mną, dwukrotnym zwycięzcą nagrody Najseksowniejszego Żyjącego Mężczyzny Magazynu Times, więc nic dziwnego, że zostałeś zauważony i uwielbiony... jednak i tak sam z siebie jesteś naprawdę rozpoznawalny. Po tamtych wakacjach wylęgło się pełno twoich zdjęć bez maski. Może powinieneś zastanowić się nad zapuszczeniem brody – ewentualnie spróbuj taktyki Clarka Kenta i załatw sobie parę okularów. Działa za każdym razem. 

Zobaczymy, jak to wszystko się rozwinie. Nieważne. Pepper jest świetną dziewczyną, właściwie nie mogę jej obwiniać, że ma swój moment powrotu-do-Jezusa jeśli chodzi o umawianie się z gościem, który pakuje ją w sytuacje zagrażające życiu co każdy wtorek. Ilość zastrzyków z czterocalowych igieł, kroplówek i rezonansów magnetycznych wchodzących w skład jej leczenia po Extermisie, każdego zniechęciłaby do spędzania ze mną czasu. Przelatuję przez Los Angeles w trakcie drogi do Tokio w następnym tygodniu, także zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie. Jeśli skończy się źle, to przynajmniej będę mógł skupić się na masie rozpraszająco ponętnych Japonek. 

Przekażę twoje pozdrowienia naszemu na wpół odczuwającemu, gaszącemu pożary rezydentowi; spędziłem całe popołudnie nad grzebaniem w jego braciach. Pozwoliłem sobie zamówić parę Star Warsowych przekąsek na jutrzejszą noc, będzie cholernie genialnie. 

-T 

PS: Przetestuj coś dla mnie? Stuknięcie dwa razy w ten zapisany link powinno przekazać JARVISOWI, by otworzył go na najbliższym, dostępnym interfejsie - <http://www.newgibill.org/> 


	17. Głosujący byli w głównej mierze robotami?

Stark,

No cóż. Gdybym wiedział, że piłem kawę za _tylko_ pięć tysięcy dolarów, pomyślałbym nad zmianą towarzystwa. Mimo wszystko chyba nie było aż tak źle. 

Ten cały link internetowy faktycznie zadziałał (niezupełnie rozumiem jakim cudem, ale to i tak genialne!), jednak przekierowało mnie na stronę Instagrama do zdjęć otagowanych "#jaserceironmana", zamiast do tej, którą podałeś. Chyba powinieneś to naprawić. 

Ostatecznie sam wpisałem adres strony, jednak niekoniecznie wiem, jak mam tego używać. Świadczenia obejmują jedynie lata służby odbyte po 2001 roku, także nie mogę nawet wpisać prawdziwej daty, kiedy wstąpiłem do wojska. Czesne na ASP to około trzydziestu trzech tysięcy na rok, plus dodatkowe opłaty i inne rzeczy. Nie chcę za bardzo wyskakiwać w przyszłość, ale czy będę mógł pożyczyć te pieniądze od Ciebie? Znajdę jakiś sposób, by je oddać. Przypuszczam, że od czasu do czasu nawet SI potrzebują rysowników? Ewentualnie mógłbym zacząć komiks o tych wszystkich absurdalnych rzeczach, które opowiadasz. Jestem pewien, że zarobiłbym na tym miliony i szybko Cię spłacił. 

Myślę, że raczej poradzę sobie z oglądaniem filmów o wojnie. Może niekoniecznie z takimi, gdzie czyjś brat umiera, czy coś podobnego. Mimo wszystko tak wygląda życie, prawda? Barton cały czas powtarza, że muszę zobaczyć Bękartów Wojny i na Twojej liście ten film też się przewinął. Może kiedyś obejrzymy go na maratonie? 

Dwukrotny Najseksowniejszy Żyjący Mężczyzna, poważnie? Nie będę pytał, co się stało z poprzednimi latami, bardziej ciekawy jestem, kto właściwie podjął taką decyzję. Głosujący byli w głównej mierze robotami? 

Jestem bardzo rozczarowany. Pierwsze mówisz mi, że moja kawa warta była jedynie pięć tysięcy dolarów, a teraz, że zniżyłem się do tego poziomu, by być widziany z kimś, kto już dłużej nie jest najseksowniejszym żyjącym mężczyzną.  

A tak poważnie, nie przeszkadza mi publika, lubię składać autografy małym dzieciom. Nawet dorosłym. Po prostu podpisywanie czyichś piersi jest wstrętne. I szczególnie ciężko robić to z poważną miną. Jednocześnie nie chcę zawieść ludzi. Chociaż naprawdę chciałbym, by przestali mnie traktować jak chodzącą platformę informacyjną dla dzieci, mówiącą o tym jak bardzo narkotyki i seks są złe, a tego właśnie wszyscy oczekują, gdy mnie spotykają.  

Powodzenia z Panną Potts. Naprawdę urokliwa z niej kobieta, Stark, jesteś szczęściarzem. Bez wątpienia wciąż się Tobą przejmuje, zresztą oboje bardzo się o siebie troszczycie. Chciałbym mieć kogoś takiego przy sobie, wiesz? Tak mi się wydaje. Niby nie mam ogromnego doświadczenia jeśli chodzi o związki czy coś, jednak naprawdę uważam, że nie powinieneś bać się o nią zawalczyć, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba. Rozumiem przez co teraz przechodzi, dlatego masz prawo się martwić, w szczególności, że ona nie radzi sobie tak dobrze z niebezpieczeństwem, jak Ty.   

Zdecydowanie czekam z niecierpliwością na jutrzejszy wieczór. I nie tylko ja. Dzięki za ten pomysł. 

Jeśli potrzebujesz mojej pomocy w odzyskiwaniu tytułu Najseksowniejszego Żyjącego Mężczyzny, z przyjemnością podzielę się z Toba kilkoma wskazówkami. 

Rogers 


	18. Skarbiec Starków

Cap - 

Chwila. Chwila, chwila, chwila, czyżbym zauważył nieśmiałe przejawy _sarkazmu_ w twoim poprzednim liście?! Chyba sobie jaja robisz. Kapitan Ameryka zaczął pyskować – ten świat schodzi na psy. 

(Co, nie spodobały ci się zdjęcia na instagramie? Chciałem tylko dowieść swojej popularności, dzięki ludziom z całego świata.) 

Bycie wystarczająco bogatym, by kupić ten cholerny magazyn, wcale nie przekreśla moich szans na zostanie Najseksowniejszym Żyjącym Mężczyzną uczciwie. I nawet jeśli większość robotów, z którymi mam styczność, uważa mnie za nieziemsko przystojnego to jestem szczerze pewien, że żaden z nich nie został wzięty pod uwagę w ankiecie. A skoro jesteś taki mądry, to ciekawe ile _ty_ razy zostałeś okrzyknięty najseksowniejszym żyjącym mężczyzną? Połowa Ameryki sądzi, że jesteś oszustem noszącym podrobiony strój... oczywiście mimo wszystko i tak nadal najprawdopodobniej uważają cię za całkiem atrakcyjnego. Twoje ręce są jak drzewa. To wystarczający powód, by ktoś miałki nabawił się kompleksów. 

No ale tak, następnym razem możemy siąść przy kawie w wieży. I rany, to była tylko jedna para piersi, nie dramatyzuj. 

~~A co do- ...Pieniądze jak na razie~~

Serio, Steve, błagam, nigdy nie wahaj się przed poproszeniem mnie o pożyczkę. Skarbiec Starków zawsze jest otwarty. Mój staruszek pewnie zabiły mnie, gdy wiedział, że w ogóle pozwalam ci spróbować mnie spłacić, ale w każdym bądź razie - jeśli masz się o to pluć, to proszę bardzo. Przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że z godnością oddasz w komiksie mój geniusz w zamian za zlikwidowanie odsetek. 

Dzięki za próby podniesienia mnie na duchu. Pepper to cudowna kobieta, jednak jej gust już niekoniecznie. Wciąż jest szansa, że się dogadamy, ~~jednak czasami wydaje mi się~~  kto wie. Bóg jeden raczy wiedzieć, do czego jestem zdolny, żeby naprawić to, co jest między nami. 

Daj mi znać, jeśli cokolwiek zmieni się odnośnie jutrzejszego wieczoru, będę siedzieć na dole, grzebiąc w kodzie. 

T 


	19. Dzięki Bogu za StarkNet 5g, czy coś

Stark, 

Czyli twierdzisz, że dwukrotny Najseksowniejszy Żyjący Mężczyzna ma kompleks z powodu moich rąk? Zapamiętam to sobie. Ale z drugiej strony jestem pewny, że gdybyś tylko chciał, to mógłbyś zbudować sobie parę cybernetycznych ramion. 

(I tak, ludzie za każdym razem są zszokowani, gdy okazuje się, że jednak rozumiem ironię w przeciwieństwie do mojego fikcyjnego, komiksowego ja. Te zeszyty są genialne, ale raczej nie postarali się o ukazanie mnie wiernie. Przykro mi, że nie spełniam Twoich oczekiwań.) 

No więc - wieczór filmowy okazał się ogromnym sukcesem do momentu, gdy zamiast filmów oglądałem bioterrorystyczny atak na wodnej taksówce na East River i ostatecznie skończyłem pod kwarantanną. A jak wam poszło? 

Banner powiedział, że obejrzy ze mną jutro Star Wars; Bóg tylko wie ile nas zamierzają tutaj przetrzymać. Przeprowadzają na nas jakieś badania, ale oboje mamy tak komicznie niewytłumaczalną biochemię, że nikt właściwie nie wie, co nam jest. Próbuję im wreszcie uświadomić, że najprawdopodobniej i tak jestem odporny na to coś, co zostało rozsiane, ale mimo wszystko po części rozumiem ich obawy. Wciąż mógłbym przenosić zarazę, a oni w sumie nie mają pojęcia czym ona właściwie jest. Banner proponował im pomoc w analizie próbek i przeprowadzeniu bardziej zaawansowanych testów, ale skończyło się tym, że tylko zirytował personel medyczny. 

Co się dzieje na zewnątrz? Wiemy już kto jest za to wszystko odpowiedzialny? Czuję się kompletnie bezużyteczny - rozumiem, że muszą być aż nadto ostrożni, ale ta sytuacja doprowadza mnie powoli do szału. Banner medytuje, czy coś; też chciałbym tak umieć. 

Dodatkowo kablówka nie dociera do szpitala, a ja nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, co się teraz dzieje na świecie. Polegam jedynie na Tobie, żeby się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć. Jestem sceptyczny na tyle, by wierzyć, że telewizja została odcięta specjalnie. Nawet tą wiadomość mogę wysłać tylko dlatego, bo dostałem od Ciebie tablet, także dzięki wielkie. Dzięki Bogu za StarkNet 5g, czy coś takiego, tak? (I też za sam tablet. Napisanie tego wszystkiego na komputerze zajęłoby mi chyba całą wieczność.) 

No więc... Jeśli możesz mnie oświecić co się dzieje z, cóż, ze wszystkim, to prześlij mi całość na tablet; zgaduję, że nawet stąd mogę zarządzać misjami. 

Jeszcze raz dzięki za tablet. Jest trochę trudny do opanowania, nadal staram się wywnioskować, który program do rysowania jest najwygodniejszy, ale udało mi się zrobić coś dla Ciebie. 

\--Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tutaj](http://www.eastriverferry.com/) przeprowadzono atak.  
>  A [ tutaj](https://www.northwell.edu/find-care/locations/lenox-hill-hospital) trzymają Rogersa pod kwarantanną.


	20. Nie! Nie waż się!

Cap - 

Po pierwsze - całkiem dobrze ci poszło, jak na pierwszy raz, ale narysowałeś mnie zdecydowanie zbyt niskim. Nie do przyjęcia! 

(Jestem pod wrażeniem, że tak idealnie odwzorowałeś moją bieliznę. Ktoś podglądał...) 

Po drugie – nawet się, kurwa, nie waż MYŚLEĆ o obejrzeniu Star Wars beze mnie! To już nie to samo bez towarzystwa. Oglądniemy razem, gdy tylko Cap-przestanie-być-częścią-kwarantannowej-ekipy-zagadkowych-obiektów-chorób. Nawet mam już zrobione zaproszenia. 

Na zewnątrz panuje czyste szaleństwo - zamykają mosty i tunele, chcą przetrzymać ludzi w jednym miejscu, dopóki będą pewni, że zaraza się nie rozprzestrzenia. Muszę dyktować ten list JARVISOWI, bo aktualnie jestem w środku zabawy nad naszą biotoksyną - odizolowaliśmy sam wirus, ciężki orzech do zgryzienia, na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda na wyhodowanego przez nas. Ewentualnie przez kosmitów? Myślę, że jeśli uda mi się dopasować odpowiednio sekwencje genetyczne, to będziemy chociaż mogli określić, jak powstał i z czego, jednak teraz nie możemy nawet porównać go do niczego, co mamy w kartotekach - a biuro Bruce'a ma pełno plików z podobnym gównem. 

Dodatkowo już trzy osobne grupy przyznały się do przeprowadzenia ataku, a żadna z nich (tak nam się wydaje) nie ma dostępu do sterylnych pomieszczeń, gdzie mogliby zmodyfikować wirus na tę skalę. Mam wrażenie, że coś nam umyka, albo ze złej strony do tego wszystkiego podchodzimy. Po co atakować łódź na East River, skoro jest tak luźno wypełniona ludźmi? Mam bardzo złe przeczucie (poważnie, nie oglądaj Star Wars beze mnie, nawet się nie waż). Mogę zadzwonić po Rhodey'a, skoro nasz główny mięśniak jest aktualnie znokautowany, nie lubię dysponować połową siły, gdy takie gówno się dzieje. 

O, hej, Clint i ja daliśmy radę obgadać strategię przez całe siedem minut bez żarcia się. Byłbyś taki dumny. 

Przerzucę wszystkie dane na serwer Stark Secure - będziesz musiał przejść skaner siatkówki oka, ale udostępnię tobie i Bruce'owi co wiemy. Serio, przekaż mu wszystko  - albo czekaj, dorzucę jeszcze jeden Starkpad razem z tym. Odrób swoje zadanie domowe! 

T 


	21. Kapitan Kwarantanna

Tony -  

Nie przeszkadza Ci, że będę do Ciebie mówił Tony? Podpisujesz tak każdy list, także potraktuję to jako wskazówkę. 

Kurwa, cholera, kurwa, kurwa, cholera, kurwa. 

(I zanim powiesz cokolwiek – tak, Kapitan Ameryka przeklina. Wtedy, gdy wszystko się pieprzy. Wiem, że to pewnie jest dla Ciebie traumatyczne.) 

Tony, zgarnij Rhodesa, jeśli tego jeszcze nie zrobiłeś. Istnieje tylko kilka rzeczy, w których jestem dobry, a jedną z nich jest taktyka. Jest taka strategia, nazywa się "dziel i rządź", może o niej słyszałeś. Jeśli uda nam się do tego przekonać agencje epidemiologiczną (nie wiem, czy jesteśmy w stanie), może uda wam się wyciągnąć mnie i Bannera. Przygotujcie się na kolejny atak. Nie jestem pewien kiedy i gdzie. Logistyką niech zajmie się Romanova; ma do tego głowę jak nikt inny, przynajmniej będzie mogła przewidzieć rzeczy, których ja stąd nie jestem w stanie. Zgaduję, że w następnej kolejności przystawią się do Thora, a potem do Ciebie. Bartona i Romanovą zostawią na koniec; wszyscy ich nie doceniają. A do czego zmierzam - nie pozwólcie dać im na to okazji. 

Zgaduję, że Banner i ja moglibyśmy wyrwać się z kwarantanny, ale kolejny problem nam się teraz raczej nie przyda. Ewentualnie będzie to ostateczność. Jakie grupy przyznają się do ataku? Powiedz mi, jaką strategię ustaliliście z Bartonem (zawsze w was wierzyłem. Oboje potraficie odłożyć na bok złośliwości, jeśli tego wymaga sytuacja.) Potrzebuję szczegółów, cholera! 

Naprawdę zamykają całe miasto zamiast ewakuować ludność? Martwi mnie to. Manhattan byłby w takim wypadku głównym celem zmasowanego ataku. Co oni sobie myślą? 

Okej, dobra, nie ma sprawy. Nie obejrzę Star Wars. A czy chociaż Fringe: na granicy światów jest dozwolone? Banner mówi, że naprawdę warto oglądnąć ten serial i przynajmniej miałbym czym się zająć przez kilka dni w tym parszywym miejscu. 

Jesteś niski. Przynajmniej w porównaniu do mnie. Niski, niski, niski, niski, niski, niski, niski. A życie z Tobą bez przymusu gapienia się na Ciebie w bieliźnie jest praktycznie niemożliwe. Właściwie jedną zaletą bycia pod kwarantanną jest fakt, że nie muszę oglądać Tony'ego Starka w bokserkach. 

(Tak, przez kwarantannę w końcu zwariuję. Zilustrowałem to dla Ciebie.) 

\--Kapitan Kwarantanna 


	22. Z poważaniem, Wasza Seksobliwość

Cap -  

Preferowałbym, gdybyś zwracał się do mnie per "Wasza Seksobliwość", jednakże Tony też ujdzie. Serio, możesz nazywać mnie, jak tylko ci się podoba, o ile nie jest to za bardzo obraźliwe. Czyżbyśmy właśnie przełamywali pierwsze lody? Prawie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? Teraz się boję, że przy wymyślaniu dla ciebie kolejnego przezwiska dostanę po łapach. 

(Kapitan Ciasnegacie – wiesz, pewnie byłoby to dla ciebie śmieszniejsze, gdybyś obejrzał Firefly. Na pewno jest na liście, Whedon jest genialnym reżyserem.) 

PRZESTAŃ NAZYWAC MNIE NISKIM. Jezu Chryste, mam 175 i pół centymetra, a to średnia wysokość dorosłych mężczyzn w tym pieprzonym kraju, zatem NIE NISKI. Niski byłby mniejszy niż ŚREDNI. Nie można sprzeczać się z **matmą.**  

I mogę się założyć, że mimo wszystko tęsknisz za moją bielizną. Może jednak poproszę Fury'ego, żeby przetrzymał was tam do czasu, aż przeprosisz za komentarz o "niskości". 

Okej, słuchaj. Myślę, że najprawdopodobniej masz rację. Rozpoczęcie ataku w ograniczonej przestrzeni gwarantowało, że Avengersi będą musieć wejść na statek, by ogarnąć co się dzieje i nie musieli się przy tym zbytnio wysilać. Nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek to był, liczył właściwie, że traficie pod kwarantannę. Jakby zamiast was Clint albo Nat wpakowali się w to gówno, to już by leżeli go góry kopytami. Łódź zostawiono zakotwiczoną na środku rzeki, władze starają się wywnioskować jak odkazić tego sukinsyna, ale mimo wszystko pozwolili mi wejść dzisiaj po południu do środka, by się rozejrzeć. 

(Iron Man ma niezłe predyspozycje do wpakowywania się w sytuacje zagrażające życiu - po kompromitacji z kosmosem zeszłego lata i bliskim utonięciu tej zimy, przypieczętowałem to dzisiaj doskonale.) 

Opracowałem (właściwie z pomocą Nat) bioluminescencyjny sprej, który fosforyzuje, gdy jest wystawiony na silne działanie toksyn, także opryskałem całą łódź i dzięki śladom dotarłem do epicentrum, gdzie znalazłem kanister, który z całą pewnością został zdetonowany na odległość. Substancja pokrywa się z tą, której zazwyczaj używa Doom w swoim Doombotach - ale jakoś nie wygląda mi to na jego robotę. Zresztą, na czarnym rynku jest dostępnych pełno Doombotów dla aspirujących przestępców. Zarówno The Wrecking Crew, jak i Serpent Society przyznali się do ataku; przy okazji dostaliśmy kolejne anonimowe pogróżki, ale przypuszczam, że Fury jest bliski uznania je za fałszywe. Kto normalny, do cholery, przyznaje się do odpowiedzialności za atak bioterrorystyczny dla zabawy? 

Cholera, Steve, syreny właśnie zaczęły wyć - odnotowuję kolejny atak, tym razem w Chicago. Celem znowu są łodzie wycieczkowe - trochę mniej ludzi niż na promie, ale rzeka jest w cholerę węższa, także jeśli to gówno przenosi się powietrzem, to mają przerąbane. Jeśli twoja teoria jest dobra, to spróbują uwalić Thora, bo jest najszybszy... Mógłbym polecieć razem z nim, ale w takim razie Nat i Clint zostaliby sami w Nowym Jorku. Co zrobić? Jeśli będziemy siedzieć bezczynnie w NY i nic nie robić, będzie to wyglądało jakby Avengers miało w dupie całą resztę kraju... a jeśli się rozdzielimy, to zapewne ułatwimy im zadanie. Ci ludzie w Chicago potrzebują naszej pomocy! 

Jak ty sobie radzisz z taką presją na co dzień, co? Dowodzenie **SSIE**. 

Tony "Straumatyzowany na całe życie przez niewyparzoną gębę Kapitana Ameryki" Stark 

PS: Dołączam trzy pudełka z czekoladkami, które Hallmark wysłał nam na Walentynki Avengersów w lutym. Jeśli zdarzy mi się wybuchnąć w jakimś ataku chemicznym, mam nadzieję, że będziesz o mnie pamiętał, jedząc je.  


	23. Cap Dostał Swoją Czekoladę a Teraz Chce Cię Z powrotem

STARK CZEMU NIE POŁĄCZYSZ SIĘ ZE MNĄ PRZEZ CZAT WIDEO CZY JAKKOLWIEK TA RZECZ SIĘ NAZYWA MUSZĘ AGH STARAM SIĘ ZNALEŹĆ TĘ FUNKCJĘ NA TABLECIE BŁAGAM POWIEDZ MI ŻE JEJ NIE USUNĄŁEŚ POTRZEBUJĘ CHOLERA KURWA DOBRA OTO CO MUSISZ ZROBIĆ ZADZWOŃ JEŚLI MOŻESZ DLACZEGO NIE DZWONISZ 

Pokieruj się tą zasadą, którą Barton ciągle powtarza i NIE ROZDZIELAJ DRUŻYNY. (nieprzetłumaczalne) Banner mówi, że badał... nie, ja nie... w porządku, teraz mówi Banner. 

Dobra, Tony. Toksyna prawdopodobnie nie jest ...były dwie ofiary śmiertelne, oba przypadki to komplikacje po upośledzeniu systemu odpornościowego. Wysoka zaraźliwość, objawy są niezwykle spaprane...coś w stylu _Coxiella_ _burnetii_ , które zostały zmodyfikowane, by zadziałać dużo szybciej...wymioty, wysoka gorączka, okropny ból... Wciąż czekam, czy symptomy się pogorszą czy zelżeją, chcą nas tu wszystkich przetrzymać jeszcze przez dwa tygodnie, tyle zazwyczaj przeżywa bakteria...(nieprzetłumaczalne)...tak, tak...Cap dostał swoją czekoladę, a teraz chce cię z powrotem. 

Dobra. Nie rozdzielaj drużyny. Przekaż Fury'emu, że potrzebujemy dodatkowo kilku agentów SHIELDU, by mieć wszystko na oku chociaż do wieczora. Powiedz JARVISOWI by zaznajomił ich ze sprawą, zadecyduj ile powinni wiedzieć; sam siedziałeś nad tematem, także powinieneś wiedzieć najlepiej. Wszyscy macie pojawić się w Chicago, o ile jeszcze tego nie zrobiliście. Zgarnij też Rhodesa, jeśli możesz, chyba, że wolisz by został w Nowym Jorku – też będzie dobrze. Nie wiem, jak to wszystko wygląda, więc... (nieprzetłumaczalne)…ciężka broń musi być w Chicago. Ciężka, bardzo widoczna broń. Jeśli będziemy mieli do dyspozycji dwie żelazne puszki, to może nie będziemy musieli wystawiać Thora do czasu, gdy naprawdę będziecie go potrzebowali. Wiem, że będzie wkurzony, że musi siedzieć w ukryciu, ale jeśli atak rzeczywiście ma na celu pozbycie się go, to zapewne nie użyją zwyczajnej toksyny, prawda? Agencja epidemiologiczna chce trzymać mnie i Bannera pod kluczem, ale to samo raczej nie uda im się z bogiem. Upewnij się, że Romanova i Barton mają wszystko co konieczne, by być odpornymi na zagrożenia biologiczne. Jeśli pomoc Thora będzie ostatecznością, Romanova ma być przy nim _przez cały czas_. Jego największą słabością jest brak subtelności, także Czarna Wdowa będzie w stanie przewidzieć wszystko, co będzie w niego wymierzone. A co do Ciebie – zajmij się rozgłośnieniem sprawy. Kochasz występować w wiadomościach. Więc to zrób. Zaznacz, że brakuje wam dwóch członków drużyny. Może uda nam się zmusić opinię publiczną do wywołania zamieszania, ponieważ AE schowało Hulka w szafie. 

Jeśli możesz zadzwonić, to zadzwoń! DOPROWADZA MNIE TO DO SZAŁU, STARK. 

O i niskość to pojęcie względne, karle. Dzięki za czekoladki.  


	24. [transmisja zakończona]

Cap - 

Karzeł? Serio? JARVIS, zainfekuj mu system najzłośliwszym Trojanem, jaki tylko możesz znaleźć - i zatrzymaj wszystkie transmisje wideo, dopóki nie przeprosi. 

[ _Sir, obawiam się, że zagrożenie związane z nieprzekazywaniem transmisji z walki ze_ _względu_ _na błahy konflikt odnośnie Pańskiego przeciętnego wzrostu, przekracza dopuszczalne progi, tym samym narusza moje wytyczne._ ] 

Nawet nie--  - cholera, JARVIS! 

[transmisja zakończona] 


	25. jak dobrze być geniuszem

Steve - 

Powinienem ci dziękować, czy cię przepraszać? Twoja ostatnia wiadomość była naprawdę pokręcona - ale miałeś totalną rację o nierozdzielaniu drużyny, te pojeby otoczyłyby nas, gdybyśmy polecieli pojedynczo do Chicago. Gdy twoja wiadomość przyszła, Rhodey już był w grze, no i też zgarnęliśmy kilku agentów SHIELDU zgodnie z twoją radą - ale zamiast wysłania Thora lub mnie albo War Machine (walić ten bullshit o Żelaznym Patriocie), Rhodey robił za moje wsparcie, ogarniając zatokę na doległość. Dałem mu przedwczesny dostęp do najnowszej zdalnie sterowanej zbroi, którą budowałem mu na święta. 

(Błagam, nie mów nic Pepper, była już wystarczająco wkurzona, gdy zajmowałem się tym zeszłej zimy. Wolę, żeby nie wiedziała, że odbudowuję kilka z tych, które zostały zniszczone na Florydzie.) 

Niecałe dwie i pół godziny po ataku na Chicago, alarmy ONZ się rozwyły - trzeba być ślepym, żeby nie oskarżyć A.I.M o ataki, w szczególności patrząc na te ich idiotyczne, żółte kombinezoniki. Czy to nie piękny zbieg okoliczności, że akurat ONZ zatrudniło mnie do przetestowania/przeprogramowania swojej sieci bezpieczeństwa w zeszłym roku? Wbiłem się w ich panel bezpieczeństwa (jak dobrze być geniuszem), więc stąd ta transmisja na żywo, którą ci przesłałem. Mieć cię na miejscu było ogromnie pomocne, nawet jeśli FAKTYCZNIE cię tam nie było. Nigdy bym na to nie wpadł, że ludzie schowali się w trzecim schronie – albo nawet i gorzej, nie zdałbym sobie sprawy z tego, że drzwi były uszczelnione, więc tamci nie zostali wystawieni na działanie wirusa... gdybym je otworzył przed zneutralizowaniem toksyn, wszystko poszło by DUŻO gorzej.  

Przekaż Bruce'owi, że jego kurewsko bezsensowna wskazówka o tych całych _Coxiella_ _burnetii_ okazała się niezwykle pomocna – JARVIS przypomniał mi, że mój staruszek przeprowadził parę eksperymentów z bronią chemiczną w latach siedemdziesiątych, które nie zostały udostępnione, ale nadal były przechowywane w plikach SI.  Zważywszy jak wiele ważnych info rządowych na ten temat jest uznane za ściśle tajne, przesłałem je tylko do zespołów medycznych. Może komuś się poszczęści i uda mu się wynaleźć jakąś szczepionkę. 

Nadal wszystko u was w porządku? Żadnych dodatkowych kończyn, czy coś w tym stylu? Oglądanie tego gówna z bliska nie jest zbyt miłe. 

T 


	26. Opowiesz mi historię?

Hej, Niski - 

Pamiętasz tą część, gdy wpadłeś w pisemną histerię na temat przydatności zebrań drużynowych? Oto dokładnie do czego służą. Nie mogę polecić Ci, byś użył zdalnie sterowanej zbroi, kiedy nawet nie zostałem łaskawie poinformowany, że je odbudowałeś. Chyba zgodzimy się, że trzeba troszeczkę bardziej komunikować się ze swoim liderem, szczególnie na temat tego, co właściwe mamy na stanie? 

W każdym bądź razie, dobra robota. 

Oboje mamy się dobrze. Żadnych ponadprogramowych kończyn, jednak powoli robi mi się niedobrze od żartów personelu o tym, że myśleli, że to Bruce powinien być tym wkurzonym. To żaden poważny wirus, tylko taki silnie zakaźny z paroma złośliwymi objawami (brzmi dokładnie jak coś, nad czym pracowałby Howard, tak jak o tym wspomniałeś). Banner powiedział, że nie ma szans, by wirus pokonał nadludzkie układy odpornościowe. Upewnij się, by Barton i Romanova mieli zapewnione wszystkie dostępne środki ostrożności przeciwko biotoksynom, bo są najbardziej narażeni. 

Banner mówi, by nie przejmować się za bardzo szczepionką. Ze względu na to, że to choroba bakteryjna, nic prócz kolosalnej ilości antybiotyków nie naprawi większości ludzi-- po prostu upewnij się, by zajęli się wszystkimi ze słabą odpornością. Jedyne, co mnie martwi, to fakt, że bioataki musiały być czymś w rodzaju zapory dymnej lub zmyłką, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Chicago miało oczywiście odwieść was od ONZ. Mamy w ogóle jakieś informacje na temat ataku na ONZ? Czegoś brakuje? Coś zniszczone? Poleć komuś, by dokładnie przejrzał zapisy z kamer, dobrze? 

Przeciętna długość życia bakterii wynosi dwa tygodnie. Chyba sam się zabiję, jeśli będę zmuszony siedzieć tu tyle czasu. Pomijając tą część, że większość dostępnych metod samobójczych na mnie nie zadziała. 

(I nic nie powiem Pannie Potts. Sam musisz z nią o tym porozmawiać. Powinna już wiedzieć, że tworzenie rzeczy to część Ciebie. Gdybyś przestał, to zapewne czułbyś się tak, jak ja teraz w tym cholernym szpitalu.) 

Nienawidzę tego, Stark. Chcę robić, robić cokolwiek, a jedyne co tutaj można, to gapić się na ściany. Powiedziałbym "oglądać, jak schnie farba", ale tutaj nawet nic nie jest pomalowane.  Kuchnia szpitalna jest prawie tak samo zła jak Twoja, błagam, niech mi ktoś pozwoli skorzystać z kuchenki. Wiesz, czego teraz naprawdę pragnę? Krwistego mięsa. Wszystko tutaj jest tak przegotowane, że aż jest szare i rozmoczone. Jedną z najlepszych rzeczy w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku jest krwiste mięso.  No i może minibrowar, ale piwo trakcie swój urok, kiedy możesz je pić tak, jak inni ludzie piją wodę. Lody Ben & Jerry's też są wysoko w rankingu. Ludzie ciągle gadają o tym, co my zrobiliśmy dla ludzkości, ale to ci goście wsadzili precle wypełnione masłem orzechowym w lody.  Dziwie się, że to samo w sobie nie przyniosło pokoju na świecie. Wiesz, gdy byłem zamrożony, żyłem na żołnierskich racjach żywieniowych, a jeszcze przed tym, w domu, na wojennych. Nie było w ogóle cukru. Nie było czekolady. Czasami udało nam się dostać malutkie kwadraciki, ale to czasami. Wymieniałem na nie moje papierosy. Znaczy, niby mógłbym palić po serum, ale nie widziałem w tym większego sensu, a w szczególności idiotyczne było zaczynać, gdy dorastało się z astmą. 

Zjem wszystkie te czekoladki. Najprawdopodobniej za jednym razem. Kiedyś, jeszcze w sierocińcu, ludzie odwiedzali czasem dzieciaki, by rzucić im parę groszy za załatwienie paru spraw, jak akurat mieli lepszy dzień. Rzadko kiedykolwiek zwracali się do mnie, zapewne dlatego, że nie wyglądałem jakbym był w stanie w ogóle biegać. Ale za to często wybierali Bucky'ego. Raz nawet pewna bogatsza pani nie miała żadnych drobnych, by zapłacić mu za zaniesienie zakupów, więc zamiast tego wyciągnęła z jednej siatek pudełko czekoladek i mu je dała. Napchaliśmy się nimi. Gdybyśmy byli mądrzejsi, zapewne zachowalibyśmy je na dłużej, podzielili, jedli jedną na dzień. Usiedliśmy razem i pochłonęliśmy całe pudełko na raz, jakbyśmy je wessali. To nie były zwykłe, no nie wiem, tabliczki z Hershey, ale naprawdę wymyślne, drogie i ręcznie robione słodycze. Nadal uważam, że były najlepszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek zjadłem. Były wypełnione kremem truskawkowym, który roztapiał się na języku, a ja już nigdy więcej nie jadłem niczego podobnego. 

Rozchorowaliśmy się, oczywiście. Bardzo. Prawie zwymiotowałem te wszystkie cholernie cudowne czekoladki. Było warto. 

Twoja kolej. Opowiesz mi historię? Muszę się czymś tutaj zająć. 

-Rogers 


	27. Zapłon

Steve - 

Ile ty masz lat, dziesięć? Czas na bajeczkę z Wujaszkiem Tonym? Nie jestem pewien, czy w ogóle zasługujesz na moją sympatie po tych wszystkich poniżających uwagach odnośnie mojej postury. W ogóle wiedziałeś, że Fury chciał mnie oskarżyć o napastowanie seksualne po komentarzu o Kapitanie Ciasnegacie? 

Nie mam dla ciebie żadnych podnoszących na duchu historyjek rodzinnych. Większość dzieciństwa spędziłem w szkołach z internatem - mój staruszek dokładnie raz wszedł ze mną w jakikolwiek kontakt fizyczny, a było to nim mama mnie wyprawiła. Myślę, że zrobiła to, by chronić mnie przed tym, co się działo w domu, jednak byłem tak do przodu w nauce, że jedyne opcje jakie mi zostały to a) życie w dormitorium dla młodszych chłopców, którzy się ze mną nie zadawali/nie chcieli się ze mną zadawać, bo byłem dziwny lub b) życie w dormitorium z moimi kolegami z klasy, którzy byli ode mnie starsi i nie lubili ze mną spędzać czasu. Taa, wiem, biedny, mały, bogaty dzieciaczek -  w każdym bądź razie, Bucky musiał być całkiem fajnym gościem. Chciałbym mieć kogoś takiego przy sobie. 

Pewnego razu - 

Nie, czekaj, to też nie skończyło się dobrze. Okej, to może to: 

DUM-E oryginalnie miał służyć jako pomocnik w warsztacie, reagujący na podstawowe komendy – miał za zadanie podawać odpowiednie części i rozpoznawać wzorce w inżynierii, a potem wykorzystywać je na rzecz użytkownika. Gdy miałem dwadzieścia lat, stworzyłem dla niego podstawowy SI, ulepszający jego funkcje poznawcze, ale ze względu na to, że była to moja pierwsza próba z TAK złożonym kodem, miał w sobie pełno bugów. Spędziłem trochę wolnego czasu na poprawianiu jego struktur i systemu operacyjnego, ale raczej nie było to moim priorytetem - byłem wtedy całkiem dzikim dzieciakiem (szokujące, wiem). DUM-E uczył się głównie dzięki telewizorowi, który zostawiłem mu w warsztacie dla towarzystwa. 

Pracowanie nad DUM-E było ciężkie od początku - pomimo jego wadliwego kodu, przywiązałem się do tej małej puszki. Bałem się, że zmodyfikowanie jego oprogramowania usunie zalążki jego osobowości, które się u niego ujawniły. Znaczy, rozmawiamy o SI, które miało pozorować - a nie MIEĆ - osobowość zbliżoną do ludzkiej, a żaden człowiek nie jest perfekcyjny. W którym momencie bug przestaje być bugiem i staje się wybrykiem? Od kiedy ludzkie wady muszą być naprawiane? Jak zdefiniujesz albo udowodnisz wrażliwość? Czy ludzka wrażliwość to jedyny akceptowany wzorzec? Przeprowadzałem mu lobotomię za każdym razem, gdy grzebałem w jego kodzie? 

Nie wiedziałem tego. Uczenie się zabierało mu wieki, chyba, że podawało się jasne instrukcje. Naprawdę pasowało mu imię, które mu wybrałem i chociaż była to ironiczna nazwa, to idealnie odwzorowywała jak bardzo zaawansowany był wtedy - rutynowe errory systemu, powtarzanie błędnych rezultatów dzień w dzień, bardzo niskie tempo uczenia się. Po jego piątej próbie wlania oleju silnikowego do koktajlu, rozłożyłem cały jego kadłub i spędziłem szesnaście bitych godzin bez przerwy majstrując przy jego kodzie, ulepszając, modyfikując i przepisując go. 

Wszystko to stało się z dwa dni przed moimi urodzinami, no więc w końcu stuknęło mi dwadzieścia jeden w stosownie krzykliwym i rozpustnym stylu. Wróciłem jakieś trzy dni później z kacem, który mógłby powalić konia. Wypiłem duszkiem Gatorade, połknąłem cztery przeciwbólowe i zszedłem na dół, by spokojnie umrzeć w moim warsztacie (spałem tam przez cały czas, od kiedy żyłem sam). 

Nie wiem jak długo spałem, ale w pewnym momencie DUM-E przyniósł mi koc. A potem butelkę wody - dość częste polecenie, które zazwyczaj padało w trakcie spawania.  

A POTEM odwrócił się i podpalił mi koc. 

Tak więc moje urodziny zakończyły się wrzaskiem, klnięciem i kopaniem DUM-E w kołpak do czasu, aż zadeptałem koc i ugasiłem ogień -  moje stopy naprawdę źle na tym wyszły. I WTEDY spojrzałem na dół, by zobaczyć czym właściwie mnie podpalił. 

To była pieprzona _świeczka urodzinowa._  

**Przyniósł** **mi świeczkę.** Kto wie, gdzie znalazł to w tym całym burdelu w warsztacie - musiałem obejrzeć zapisy z kamer, by odkryć, że właściwie próbował przytwierdzić tę świeczkę do mojego ulubionego klucza do kół i zapalić ją jednym z palników; problem leżał w tym, że jego chwytak nigdy nie miał służyć do delikatnej pracy. Ścisnął świeczkę tak mocno, że gdy płomień ją rozgrzał, spadła na ziem – i oto jak skończyłem w ogniu. 

Muszę się przyznać, że owszem, pojawiło się kilka totalnie męskich łez w tamtym momencie – mam na myśli, okej, najgorszy prezent ever, bo dał mi coś, co już właściwie było moje. Ale on POMYŚLAŁ o tym, co zrobić - rozpoznał, że miałem urodziny, przemyślał co wie na temat urodzinowych tradycji, uświadomił sobie, że wtedy daje się ludziom coś, co im się podoba i dodatkowo wchodzą w to wszystko jakoś świeczki. Jego wnioski były mylne, ale była w nich logika, a najlepsze w tym wszystkim jest, że zrobił to _kompletnie z własnej woli._ Był - cóż, był sobą, wiesz? I wciąż lubił mnie na tyle, by dać mi prezent urodzinowy. 

Po tym już nigdy nie dotknąłem jego kodu. Bugi czy błędy, jego osobowość jest jego i nie odbiorę mu jej, nawet jeśli potrafi być czasem irytujący. Przysiadłem, by nauczyć go jak używać gaśnicy po tym małym incydencie, co jak wszyscy wiemy, DOPIERO było pomyłką. 

T 

PS: Szpital zabrania przemycenia ci krwistego mięsa, bo narusza to ich standardy, także wybacz. Będziesz musiał jakoś przeżyć. 

PPS: Co zdarzyło się w moim warsztacie, zostaje w moim warsztacie – serio oczekujesz, że będę spisywał ci wszystko, nad czym pracuję? To byłaby bardzo długa lista, Steve. Zresztą, zbroja Rhodeya miała być niespodzianką, a Pepper prawie rzuciła mnie przez tego typu rzeczy w zeszłym roku; ostatnio coś oboje jesteście zbyt poufali, także... tak. Nie wiedziałem, że muszę to wykrzyczeć światu. Wybacz. 

PPPS: Kazałem Bartonowi zająć się przejrzeniem zapisu z nagrań - niby trwa tylko godzinę, ale w budynku jest ponad trzy tysiące kamer. Przekonamy się, czy rzeczywiście ma sokole oko... 

PPPPS: Boli mnie ręka. Właśnie dlatego ludzie wymyślili klawiatury, Steve. By listy tego typu nie MUSIAŁY być pisane ręcznie. 


	28. Ulepszono mój kod

Drogi Wujaszku Tony, 

Ostatnim razem, gdy słyszałem, by dorosły mężczyzna mówił o sobie "Wujaszek", miał blondynkę na jednym kolanie i rudą na drugim. I był Twoim ojcem.  

Pierwsze sprawy związane z pracą: 

1) Nie muszę wiedzieć wszystkiego o Twoim warsztacie. Tylko o tym, co działa i jest funkcjonalne na tyle, by móc odwrócić bieg kryzysowych sytuacji. Jeśli masz sprawną zbroję, powinienem o tym wiedzieć. Jeśli masz nową kamizelkę kuloodporną, która nadaje się dla reszty zespołu, powinienem o tym wiedzieć. Masz nowy pomysł, który nakreśliłeś na serwetce, podczas pogawędki z jakimś zagranicznym dostojnikiem? Nie muszę o tym wiedzieć. Sprawiedliwe? Z przyjemnością mogę zejść raz na parę tygodni do Twojego warsztatu i pomóc Ci zrobić mały przegląd, jeśli ułatwiłoby to coś.

2) Znajdź kogoś do pomocy dla Bartona. Chociażby jeden z tych gości od SHIELDU, którzy skanują wideo zawodowo byłby dobry. 

3) Już przecież Ci mówiłem że możesz wystukać listy na komputerze. Twoja wina. 

4) Proszę, przekaż pułkownikowi Fury'emu, że jakkolwiek uważam oskarżenie Cię o napastowanie seksualne za genialny pomysł, to jestem zupełnie pewny, że przezwisko "Ciasnegacie" miało na celu raczej wyrażenie sprzeciwu wobec mojego nacisku odnośnie profesjonalizmu, niż Twoje skłonności do gapienia się na mój tyłek.  

5) Dzięki przeżyciu większości mojego życia ze wzrostem 170 i pół centymetra (ta połowa była bardzo ważna), mogę Cię zapewnić, że wszystkie komentarze odnośnie Twojego wzrostu, czy jego braków, był czystym przejawem sympatii.  

6) Przekaż mi wszystkie najnowsze nowiny, jak tylko będziesz je miał. 

Skoro już skończyłem, to: 

Musiałeś przejść przez naprawdę wiele z tym robotem, prawda? Cieszę się, że udało Ci się go na nowo postawić na nogi-- możesz mu przekazać 'cześć' ode mnie? Oczywiście, że Cię lubił-- w końcu to Ty go stworzyłeś. To pewnie podobne uczucie do tego, gdy dziecko wypowiada swoje pierwsze słowa lub coś w tym stylu. 

Życie w sierocińcu trochę się różniło. Mieliśmy swoją sprawiedliwą paczkę tyranów, ale od kiedy zaprzyjaźniłem się z Buckym, zazwyczaj zostawiali mnie w spokoju — nawet jeśli akurat złapali mnie samego, to i tak wiedzieli, że dostaną wycisk później, jeśli pokażę się z podbitym okiem albo krwawiącym nosem. Większość dzieciaków była raczej miła. Nie byłem jakiś specjalnie wyjątkowy, poza byciem dobrym artystą, a to akurat dzieci uwielbiają. Młodsi ciągle prosili mnie o to, bym im coś narysował, wiesz, gdy akurat mieliśmy papier. Nie byłem na tyle dobry, by rysować realistyczne portrety, ale potrafiłem rysować ich kreskówkowe wersje na tyle dobrze, że... łapiesz. 

Musiałem podpisać tonę papierków, nim zaaplikowali mi serum. Nikt właściwie do końca nie wiedział, jak ono zadziała. Przypuszczalnie, tak twierdzili, miało zamienić mnie w człowieka z umiejętnościami na szczytowym poziomie. Nie ze zdolnościami superczłowieka, ale z dobrymi, bardzo dobrymi w każdej dziedzinie. Kiedy mówili o tych wszystkich zmianach, dotyczyło to raczej zakresu fizycznego: byłbym zdolny biegać szybciej, skakać wyżej, nie spać dłużej, być odpornym na choroby. Nikt nie wspominał o tym, jak wpłynie to na mój umysł. Ja nie— ja nadal _jestem_ tą samą osobą, Stark. Nie zmieniłem się. Byłem jednak zdolny uczyć się wydajniej, zapamiętywać szybciej, posiadłem umiejętności, których wcześniej nie miałem. Widziałem możliwości tam, gdzie wcześniej bym ich nie dostrzegł. Szachy — gra, w który byłem beznadziejny — stała się zbyt łatwa. Tak jak i każda gra karciana, która nie polega na szczęściu. Nie posiadam Twojej pamięci, nic w tym rodzaju, ale nagle byłem w stanie zauważyć tak dużo rzeczy wokół mnie. Ulepszone zmysły, zgaduję. Przed serum rysowanie było właściwie jedyną rzeczą, w której byłem dobry. Nawet nie najlepszy, jedynie dobry. A cała reszta, które teraz mogę-- to serum zrobiło mnie taktykiem. Cholera, to nawet serum sprawiło, że jestem dobrym mówcą. 

Moment, w którym uświadamiasz sobie, że twój mózg działa inaczej, niż przedtem, jest niepokojący. Patrzysz na rzeczy, na które patrzyłeś już milion razy wcześniej-- dajmy na to, twoja ręka-- i dostrzegasz szczegóły, które wcześniej wydawały się błahe, a teraz są tak oczywiste, gdy twój mózg pracuje ciągle i ciągle i ciągle, przez cały czas. I przychodzi taki moment, gdy musisz zapytać samego siebie, czy wciąż jesteś tą samą osobą? Wciąż wierzysz w te same idee? Czy zmiana tego, jak myślisz, wpłynęła też na to o czym myślisz? 

Gdy wspomniałeś o przeprogramowywaniu DUM-E, zacząłem się nad tym wszystkim bardziej zastanawiać. Może to właśnie stało się ze mną: ulepszono mój kod. Wciąż jednak myślę, że w gruncie rzeczy nadal jestem sobą. Mam nadzieję, że jestem sobą. 

No i nudziło mi się. 


	29. Wierz w co chcesz, psze pana

Cap -  

O mój Boże, Steve, ty kompletny draniu, dlaczego musiałeś mi o tym napisać... Chyba trochę zbełtałem w środku siebie. Niektóre rzeczy raz przeczytane, już NIGDY NIE BĘDĄ OD-CZYTANE. 

  1. Jasne, czemu sam nie przyjdziesz i nie sprawdzisz? Szczerze, to nie szereguje swoich projektów w ten sposób -  w sensie, zdalnie sterowane zbroje są super, ale zacząłem pracować nad czymś innym, co solidnie przysłuży się wydziałowy medycznemu i umożliwi ulepszenie już istniejącego systemu chirurgicznego. A ten hyperlink na papierze, który mogłeś wypróbować wcześniej tego miesiąca, będzie już standardem w linii produktów SI holOS 1.0. Od razu powiem, że pracuję jeszcze nad strojami dla Nat i Clinta razem z uszczelnionymi kaskami, które dodatkowo będą miały małe pojemniki z tlenem. To tak, by się trochę odmóżdzyć - dla ciebie też zrobię jeden, przynajmniej następnym razem, gdy dostaniesz biotoksyną w twarz, agencja epidemiologiczna nie zamknie cię w piwnicy na wieczność.  
  2. Jakkolwiek ciężko mi to przyznać, to trzeba zaznaczyć, że Barton w końcu coś znalazł - jeden z naszych koleżków w żółtych kombinezonach został uchwycony na kamerze, rozpylając biotoksynę by rozproszyć uwagę i bez problemu dostać się do terminalu. Nie jestem pewien jakie pobrał dane - próbowałem dostać się do środka, by zerknąć czego brakuje – co powinno być łatwe, kiedy już mam datę i godzinę kiedy to się stało - ale oczywiście ten terminal musiał akurat zostać wyłączony, stąd więc muszę sprawdzić to ręcznie. Wysłałem prośbę do ONZ, by pozwolili mi przejrzeć co zostało zabrane, ale jak na razie nie dostałem żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi - mają u siebie teraz niezły burdel. Może tobie pójdzie lepiej - nie jestem tutaj zbyt lubianym gościem. Parę rządów byłoby wręcz szczęśliwych, gdybym zawisł, w szczególności ze względu na ilość Starktech, którymi posługują się ich małe grupki buntowników, walcząc ze sobą nawzajem; w każdym bądź razie, raczej niezbyt ochoczo rwą się do przekazania mi ściśle tajnych informacji. 
  3. Cokolwiek. 
  4. Wierz w co chcesz, psze pana. 
  5. Wciąż zły. Ilość żartów związanych z Napoleonem, które usłyszałem przez te wszystkie lata, jest wręcz bolesna. 
  6. Zerknij na punkt 2. 



Dzięki za narysowanie mnie i DUM-E, genialne. Przykleiłem go przy jego ładowarce, cały się podekscytował. Prawie zarumieniła mu się hydraulika ze szczęścia - totalna powaga. 

Muszę przyznać, że to niesamowite, że nie skończyłeś jako zlobotomizowane warzywo, patrząc na ilość urazów, które zanotował mój staruszek. Przynajmniej mogłeś świadomie wyrazić zgodę na to – mimo wszystko zgłosiłeś się na ochotnika. Mogę-- Mogę o coś zapytać? To coś, nad czym od zawsze się zastanawiałem, ale równocześnie coś, co może być uznane za z deka niegrzeczne. 

Kiedy zgodziłeś się, by zostać Kapitanem Ameryką - a przynajmniej na eksperymenty, które sprawiły, że zostałeś Kapitanem Ameryką - co sobie wtedy myślałeś? Naprawdę zrobiłeś to tylko z czystej dobroci serca? Komiksy zawsze ukazywały 100% samo-poświęcenia... w stylu "jeśli ja tego nie zrobię, to ktoś inny będzie musiał, więc niech będę to ja dla dobra reszty", ale wiem, że tak _naprawdę_ nie jesteś postacią z komiksów. Gdy byłem dzieckiem, często myślałem o tym jak to fajnie byłoby mieć większe, lepsze ciało - od zawsze wiedziałem, że nie byłem idealnym typem na Kapitana Amerykę, bo jeśli ja zgłosiłbym się do czegoś takiego, byłoby to z czysto egoistycznych powodów. Byłem zbyt mały w porównaniu do moich rówieśników i nawet jeśli logicznie wiedziałem, że to z tego powodu, że jestem młodszy, dużo czasu spędziłem desperacko marząc o szczepionce, która pozwoliłaby ciału dorównać mózgowi.  

Znaczy, niby taka argumentacja niekoniecznie ma sens, gdy faktycznie coś robisz, a nie tylko mówisz, ale... wciąż jestem pod wrażeniem, że byłeś skłonny poświęcić nie tylko swoje zdrowie fizyczne, ale i psychiczne dla projektu super żołnierza. Teraz, gdy już jestem dorosły, nie sądzę, bym ja sam był w stanie zrobić tyle dla innych ludzi. Może z powodów egoistycznych, ale nie wiem. 

W każdym bądź razie, ulepszony kod ludzki sam z siebie jest całkiem fascynujący, nawet jeśli nie jest to coś nowego. Nie będę kłamać, po tym całym gównie z Extremisem zeszłej zimy, bawiłem się  trochę nad badaniami Mayi... po ustabilizowaniu i wyleczeniu Pepper, manipulowanie kodem to bułka z masłem. Wyniknęłoby z tego trochę pozytywów (mogę wymyślić przynajmniej połowę tuzina sposobów, w jaki mógłbym ulepszyć zbroje korzystając z Extermisa), jednak widząc, jak to wszystko może się źle skończyć, nie mam najmniejszej ochoty tego faktycznie urzeczywistniać, pomimo nagabywań Mayi, że mogłoby się udać. Nie wiem. 

Podchwytliwe pytanie, Cap. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, czy faktycznie się zmieniłeś, ale mogę stwierdzić, że zaczynam lubić tego, kim jesteś aktualnie. 

T 


	30. Starczy tych wspominek

Tony, 

Co, co to było? Prawie że komplement, który wyszedł spod pióra samego P. Tony'ego Cholernego Starka? Czyżbym miał zwidy? 

Widzisz, jestem po prostu szczęśliwy, że utrzymujesz spuściznę Starków przy życiu i zdrowiu. 

1) Brzmi dobrze. Naprawdę, chce tylko wiedzieć, czy istnieją jakieś sprawne prototypy, które w razie konieczności będą nadawały się do użytku. Dzięki za nowe wyposażenie. 

2) Fakt, pewnie poszłoby mi lepiej — GDYBYM TYLKO MÓGŁ WYJŚĆ SPOD KWARANTANNY. Wiesz ile kafelek jest w tym pomieszczeniu? 154. A wiesz ile razy zdążyłem je już przeliczyć? Nie, jednak nie chcesz wiedzieć. Może wyślij Romanovą? Jest dobra w namawianiu ludzi.  

3) Podoba Ci się to. 

4) Mówiłem szczerze. Chyba, że mówisz, że jednak gapisz się na mój tyłek? Z deczka niepokojące.  Teraz już dłużej nie czuję ani krzty żalu za wspomnienie o Twoim ojcu. 

5) Vive la France.  

6) I to wszystko? Zero burdy? Zastanawiam się jaki był w ogóle cel pierwszego ataku w Nowym Jorku. Tak jak mówisz, raczej nie mogli przewidzieć, że uziemią mnie i Bannera. Czy wtedy też mieli na celu rozproszenie uwagi? 

7) Oh, czekaj. Nie ma siódemki. 

Bawię się czasem tabletem, jednak ołówek i kartka wciąż są dla mnie wygodniejsze. Tablet jest trochę trudny do ogarnięcia, w szczególności ze względu na czułość nacisku i skalę. Wiem jednak, że będzie całkiem przydatny, jak tylko do niego przywyknę. 

Zacząłem rysować DUM-E, jednak byłem znudzony coraz bardziej i bardziej, więc dorysowałem parę rekwizytów. Jesteś jednym z nich. 

Zgaduję, że dla mnie zmiana ciała nie równała się ze zmianą tego, kim jestem... po prostu nagle mogłem robić rzeczy, które od zawsze chciałem, a wcześniej nie byłem w stanie. Pewnie jest to trochę podobne do tego, jak zbroja ulepsza Twoje zdolności. Zmiany w mojej głowie... to coś innego. Niespodziewanego. Możesz sobie wyobrazić jak to jest być większym. Myślisz, że bycie mądrzejszym oznacza, że poradzisz sobie lepiej z arytmetyką, jednak okazuje się, że to dużo więcej niż tylko matematyka. 

Zastanawiam się jak odpowiedzieć na Twoje pytanie. Widziałem komiksy. Przeczytałem niektóre, jednak sprawiły, że poczułem się trochę... jakby to ująć... Widziałeś może pierwsze rolki filmu o mnie po tym jak Erskine został zabity i zdecydowano zrobić ze mnie chłopca z plakatów? Czułem się, jakbym oglądał je ciągle i ciągle. A wtedy ważnym było, by, no wiesz, by zachęcić ludzi do udziału w akcjach na rzecz wojny, ale potem, gdy przyszło mi robić rzeczy, które wcześniej tylko grałem, uświadomiłem sobie jak... cóż, jak spłycone to było.  

Rzeczywistość jest dużo bardziej skomplikowana. Nie czułem się, jakbym właściwie na cokolwiek wpływał. Czytałem wiadomości o tym, co dzieje się w Europie i Azji i chciałem pomóc, ale nie mogłem. 

Nie wiem, czy komiksy w ogóle wspominają moich rodziców albo jeśli już tak, to czy w ogóle jest w tym chociaż ziarnko prawdy. Mój ojciec zmarł podczas pierwszej wojny światowej. Część mnie czuła, że powinienem skończyć tak samo-- że ostatnie, co powinienem zrobić, to być tak odważnym, jak był mój ojciec. Także wydawało mi się, że to najlepszy sposób w jaki mógłbym się przysłużyć krajowi, którego mój ojciec kochał tak bardzo, by za niego umrzeć, nawet jeśli się w nim nie urodził. Miło było myśleć, że w ten sposób mielibyśmy coś ze sobą wspólnego, nawet małą część. 

Nigdy tak naprawdę go nie poznałem, więc zgaduję, że trochę fantazjowałem. Pamiętam moją mamę. Umierała powoli i w bólach, a ja byłem na tyle młody, by wierzyć, że jeśli będę wystarczająco dobry, że jeśli będę wystarczająco pomocny, to poczuje się lepiej. 

I wtedy, oczywiście, Bucky się zaciągnął, a ja nie chciałem stracić już nikogo z rodziny. 

Chyba nie mówię Ci tego, co właściwie chciałeś usłyszeć, prawda? Pewnie szukasz odpowiedzi wypełnionej ideami i filozofią, jednak taka była prawda. Chciałem pomóc. Chciałem być użyteczny. I tak, jeśli to nie byłbym ja, to byłby ktoś inny, jednak sposób w jaki to napisałeś jest dużo mniej egoistyczny, niż to było w rzeczywistości. Nie widziałem nic złego w poświęceniu samego siebie, bo również nie wiedziałem innego sposobu, w jaki mógłbym się przysłużyć czemukolwiek innemu.  

I myślę, że faktycznie tego potrzebowałem, bo okazuje się, że bycie użytecznym znacznie podnosi pewność siebie. 

Dobra. Starczy już tych wspominek. Czy mogę zrobić cokolwiek, by wyrwać się z tego miejsca? W przeciwnym wypadku mój kolejny list urośnie jeszcze chyba ze cztery razy większy niż ten. 

\--Rogers 


	31. Memorial Hospital Imienia Steve'a Rogersa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pierwszy post został zapdejtowany, dodałam link (o którym wcześniej zapomniałam, sic!) do interaktywnej mapki, na której są zaznaczone wszystkie lokalizacje z Nowego Jorku z fanfika, byśmy my, maluczcy, byli w stanie ogarnąć cały ten ogrom.

Cap - 

Mam przyjemność poinformować cię, że dzisiaj popołudniu wypuszczą was ze szpitala dzięki pogawędce, którą uciąłem sobie z dyrektorem. Zgodził się wypuścić ciebie i Bruce'a, dzięki zapewnieniu, że SI przetrzyma was cztery kolejne dni na odciętych piętrach w Wieży – przypuszczam, że to też trochę ze względu na media, które rozbiły sobie obóz na parkingu, co urosło na większą skalę niż ten cały bullshit z Królewskim Dzieciakiem w Anglii – kwarantanna 24/7 Kapitana Ameryki rządzi. Jednego dnia ktoś nawet robił Cap'owe tatuaże za pół ceny na miejscu dla niepełnosprawnych. JARVIS nagrał dla ciebie część w wiadomościach o tym. 

Z tego, co mi wiadomo, mamy tylko jeden odcięty poziom (laboratorium Bruce'a, oczywiście) i jakoś niespecjalnie mi przeszkadza, że będziecie spędzać tam czas przez następne cztery dni, o ile faktycznie nie zarazicie nas tym okropnym wirusem. Będę się pocił nad kilkoma prototypami, które powinienem mieć skończone przed wyjazdem do Malibu w następnym tygodniu, także będziesz musiał siedzieć z gębą w ciup i mnie nie rozpraszać. 

A, no i jeszcze poprosiłem ich, by nazwali nowe skrzydło w szpitalu po tobie. Brawo, Cap. 

Możemy wysłać Nat, jeśli faktycznie myślisz, że to dobry pomysł - większość krajów, o których wspominałem, raczej nie jest największymi fanami kobiet, jeśli wiesz, o czym mówię. Chyba lepiej będzie, jeśli zinfiltrujemy budynek i dostaniemy się do tego terminalu... Ty możesz ich rozproszyć, ja zajmę się zabezpieczeniami, a Natasha resztą. Poszedłbym sam, ale wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że jestem zbyt rozpoznawalny – cztery okładki Times'a zrobiły swoje (nie wspominając już o Forbes, GQ i Playgirl.) 

Możliwe, że to nie było takie proste i faktycznie nie załapaliśmy głównego celu ataku - ale jak głęboko musielibyśmy w to zabrnąć? Dodatkowo to trochę dziwne, że ONZ posiadałoby tak ważne informacje dla grupy terrorystów - są międzynarodową organizacją i dosłownie wszystko, co robią, jest podawane do wiadomości publicznej - protokoły, uchwały, członkostwa, wszystko. No, chyba, że chodziło o coś w stylu adresów domowych urzędników ONZ, które nie byłyby rozgłaszane? Jednak z pewnością są łatwiejsze sposoby, by ukraść takie informacje bez _zagazowywania międzynarodowej organizacji._  

A co do twojego komentarza odnośnie ulepszania kodu; to prawda, że kiedy zakładam zbroję, czuję się jakbym nareszcie był zdolny robić rzeczy, które od zawsze powinienem. To bardziej moja druga skóra niż wymyślna zabawka. I właściwie _widziałem_ tamte filmy... to zabrzmi trochę creepy, ale _posiadam_ większość z nich, niektóre nawet w oryginale. Kiedy zniknąłeś, mój staruszek zaczął obsesyjnie zbierać wszystko związane z Kapitanem Ameryką - zaczęło się od niepokojących, stalkerowskich rzeczy (miał nawet twoje trzy odrzucone wnioski do wojska?) związanych z twoim życiem, a skończyło na pierwszej klasy towarach i oryginalnych wydaniach komiksów. Nawet miał kilka podpisanych, creeper. Gdy byłem mały, nie miałem pozwolenia, by dotknąć _którykolwiek_ z nich. Tortura. 

W każdym bądź razie, dzięki za szczerość. To była dobra odpowiedź, jak nie taka, jakiej oczekiwałem. ~~Myślę~~ Nie wiem. Już wystarczająco obaliłeś moje oczekiwania. 

Pomijając, poleciłem JARVISOWI zamówić parę gigantycznych steków z Omahy; powinieneś pozwolić Thorowi je ugrillować, jego wersja krwistego nadal muczy. 

T 

PS: W tym tygodniu spałem w twoim łóżku. Mam nadzieję, że spodobają ci się nowe poszewki! 


	32. Łóżko wypchane diamentami

Tony - 

Cieszę się niezmiernie, że masz wystarczająco pieniędzy by być w stanie rozwiązać swoje problemy poprzez obrzucenie je nimi. I też, że moje zmartwienia stają się Twoimi. Jestem wdzięczny. Nie potrzebuję jednak skrzydła szpitalnego z moim imieniem. Możemy zmienić je na Sary Rogers, proszę? To zdecydowanie bardziej adekwatne, skoro moja mama była pielęgniarką, a ja nawet nigdy nie będę potrzebował syropu na kaszel. 

Za to już mniej niezmiernie się cieszę z-- dlaczego śpisz w moim łóżku? Myślałem, że dopiero co kupiłeś sobie materac w klimacie Iron Mana za sześćdziesiąt tysięcy dolarów, wypchany diamentami. A moje łóżko, przynajmniej tak je nazwano, to TARVA z tej szwedzkiej miejscówki. Czy to nie zaszkodzi Twojemu delikatnemu, miliarderskiemu sposobowi spania?  

Dobra. Postaram się ułożyć tu na dole, dzięki za zniesienie niektórych moich rzeczy. Zgaduję, że powinniśmy rozwiązać jakoś problem z miejscem do spania. Teoretycznie mógłbym nie kłaść się przez te cztery dni, ale to nadwyrężanie nawet mojej wytrzymałości, a Banner chyba powinien-- gdzie wy właściwie tutaj śpicie? Na krzesłach? Boję się też, że skoro i tak będziesz pracował, to nie jest to najlepsze miejsce dla nas. Nie chcę ryzykować zarażenia Cię, w szczególności nie teraz, kiedy musimy być w pełnej gotowości. Możemy wykombinować coś innego? Powinniśmy nosić maski? Personel medyczny radził sobie całkiem dobrze z maskami chirurgicznymi i rękawiczkami; chyba tylko dwóch z nich się zaraziło. 

Tłum przed szpitalem był... zaskakujący. Nie powiedziałeś, że to będzie TAK wyglądać. Chyba nie spodziewałem się, że ludzie aż tak się przejmują. Wiem, wiem, pewnie powiesz mi, że powinienem był dawno przywyknąć do sławy, ale w sumie ja też myślałem, że już się przyzwyczaiłem. To było po prostu... cóż, trochę więcej niż w latach czterdziestych. Skrzydło z kwarantanną było dość daleko od parkingu, także nie miałem nawet o tym pojęcia. W przeciwnym wypadku pomachałbym ludziom, czy coś. Ewentualnie popisywałbym się sztuczkami karcianymi. Przypuszczam, że sam teraz masz tatuaż z Kapitanem Ameryką za pół ceny. Jeśli jednak nie, to będę bardzo rozczarowany. 

A co do pamiątek - jest jakaś szansa, bym mógł je przejrzeć? Wciąż je masz? Myślałem, że większość z nich po prostu przepadła wraz z biegiem czasu. Nie mam dużo zdjęć.  Pewnie, mam kilka tych sławnych, które zresztą każdy posiada, ale na nich albo pozuję w kostiumie, albo jestem z Howling Commandos. Mam tylko kilka z Buckym i zero z Peggy. Nie mam żadnych zdjęć moich rodziców. Nie wiem, co tam jeszcze mogłoby być. Dużo rzeczy zostawiłem po sobie w bazie, nim wyruszyłem na ostatnią misję. Jeśli... nieważne; trochę ponosi mnie wyobraźnia. Jednak chciałbym zobaczyć co jeszcze masz, jeśli to nie problem.  

A jakie właściwie miałeś oczekiwania, co Stark? Mam świadomość, że większość ludzi spodziewa się postaci wyrwanej prosto z komiksu, ale nie wiem, co Ty sobie myślałeś. 

W każdym bądź razie; sprawy z ONZ: 

Wiele rzeczy nauczyłem się od Peggy Carter, a jedną z nich był fakt, że jeśli ludzie nie doceniają możliwości kobiet, to trzeba wykorzystać to jako zaletę. Ale możesz mieć rację. Nie mogę nic zrobić jeszcze przez cztery dni, a potem już nie wiem, czy starczy nam czasu. 

Nienawidzę czekać. 

Jeśli ONZ nie chce nam powiedzieć co to było, to najwyraźniej jest to coś, czego wiedzieć nie powinniśmy, a wtedy... hmm. Co mogłoby posiadać ONZ, a nie powinno? Jeśli chodziłoby o adresy zamieszkania, to powiedzieliby, że to właśnie one zostały ukradzione. Teraz, jak o tym myślę, to naprawdę dziwne, że są tacy wymijający, w końcu mogliby nam wcisnąć podobny kit, a my nadal nie odkrylibyśmy niczego podejrzanego. 

Przemyślmy to. 

A z innej beczki; bardzo, ale to bardzo czekam na te steki. 

I w końcu rozpracowałem jak rysować na tablecie! Zrobiłem jakieś pięćdziesiąt szkiców mnie, będącego znudzonym.  

\--Rogers 


	33. Ognisko Zarazy

Cap -  

Musisz wiedzieć, że diamenty robią za całkiem wygodne legowisko. Lubię układać je w kupki, a potem turlać się w nich, jak Scrooge McDuck... to uwydatnia mój playboy'owy styl życia. A właściwe pytanie, jakie powinieneś sobie postawić, to czemu **nie** miałbym spać w twoim łóżku? Zmuszałeś mnie do dzielenia się ze wszystkimi, którzy byli na twojej gównianej liście - Thor chrapie jak młot pneumatyczny; prędzej zjadłbym szkło, niż spał z Natashą; Clint to kutas, a Bruce jest BARDZO, bardzo zrzędliwy, jeśli obudzi się go o drugiej nad ranem. Ręcznie robione materace za 60,000 tysięcy dolarów nie pojawiają się jak grzyby po deszczu, muszą być odpowiednio dopieszczone i wyprofilowane. Ponadto zamówiłem go prosto do apartamentu, bo ta dziura w końcu musi zostać wykończona, a ja nareszcie będę mógł wrócić do życia w swobodzie i osamotnieniu. 

Zgaduję, że skrzydło Sary Rogers też pasuje, jednak już mogłem (albo i nie) zamówić pomnik z twoją podobizną, napinającą swoje gigantyczne mięśnie na atrium. 

Nie wiem, co ci właściwie mam powiedzieć na temat laboratorium – zazwyczaj zasypiam na każdej dostępnej powierzchni płaskiej... W swoim starym warsztacie miałem nawet łóżko polowe i mały prysznic (okej, to było miejsce na neutralizacje substancji toksycznych, ale to prawie to samo), ale Bruce raczej nie wyznaje idei pracuj-dopóki-zemdlejesz-i-nie-będziesz-w-stanie-używać-windy, także nie wiem, czy jest tu gdzie spać. Zawsze mógłbyś zwinąć się w kłębek w swojej nowej pościeli. Oplecie cię swoją czułą, kochającą badassowatością.  

A tak poważnie, nie zamierzam przestać pracować tylko dlatego, bo jesteś chodzącym Ogniskiem Zarazy jakiejś umiarkowanie kłopotliwej plagi. Nie wspominałeś czasem, że to nic wielkiego? 

W dobie internetu ludzie czują się dużo bardziej związani ze swoimi idolami, Cap. Dziwię się, że ta grupa cosplayowców nie zwróciła twojej uwagi. Żyjemy w świecie, w którym możesz zatweetować do swoich ulubionych gwiazdek, a one nawet czasem ci odpowiedzą...Dzięki ciągłej komunikacji każdy wie, co inni robią w danym momencie, nieważne, czy jedzą kanapkę, są w ubikacji, czy siedzą zamknięci pod kwarantanną w szpitalu. 

Powinno ci to schlebiać - nikt nie raczył przejąć się ostatnim razem, gdy prawie umarłem. Ale z drugiej strony, chyba nikt tak naprawdę nie był świadomy, jak blisko przekręcenia się byłem tamtym razem. 

~~Nie jestem pewien~~ Zgaduję, że nie będzie mi przeszkadzało, jeśli poszperasz w rzeczach taty. Tak naprawdę i tak są twoje. Wszystko jest pod kluczem w domu moich rodziców w Long Island - na ten czas ta dziura to chyba najbardziej wartościowe składowisko na świecie, w końcu nie przeglądałem tego od lat. (Poważnie, chyba od kiedy skończyłem 25... 26 lat?) W środku najprawdopodobniej wali stęchlizną i jest okropnie, ale kolekcja ojca jest zabezpieczona w hermetycznych pojemnikach, także większość powinna być okej. Kiedy już wyjdziesz spod kwarantanny, a ja nie będę zajęty tęsknotą za telefonami Pepper, możemy się rozejrzeć. Jeśli chcesz. 

T 

PS: Pokażę ci mój nowy tatuaż z Kapitanem Ameryką następnym razem, gdy będziemy w przebieralni. Umiejscowienie jest dość... specyficzne. 


	34. Zapominanie Wkładania Spodni w Towarzystwie

Tony -  

1) Jestem poruszony i szczęśliwy, że zaoszczędziłeś maleńką przestrzeń między tatuażami z Twoją twarzą, by pomieścić jeszcze jeden ze mną.  

2) Musiałem zapytać JARVISA o co chodzi ze Scrooge McDuckiem, bo nie miałem najmniejszego pojęcia. Okazuje się, że macie ze sobą tyle wspólnego; nurkowanie w kupie pieniędzy i zapominanie wkładania spodni w towarzystwie. Jak to się stało, że nie nosisz monoklu i cylindra? Czuję się oszukany.  

3) "Pośmiertne" statuy z moją podobizną są wystarczająco okropne. Muszę wkładać kaptur i okulary przeciwsłoneczne za każdym razem, gdy jestem na Union Square, bo inaczej ludzie zawsze usiłują zrobić mi zdjęcie z jedną z nich. Jakoś udaje mi się unikać tej na Bay Ridge. Swoją drogą, czy możemy ustalić, że nie wolno zamawiać posągów żywych osób bez ich zgody? Inaczej pozwę SI o prawa autorskie.  

4) Zaczynam naprawdę martwić się o moją pościel.  

5) Nie zmuszałem Cię do dzielenia się ze wszystkimi z mojej "gównianej listy". Jeśli faktycznie miałbym taką listę to jedyne imię, jakie by się tam znajdowało, zaczynałoby się na "T" a kończyło na "ony Stark". Próbowałem przydzielić Cię do kogokolwiek, kto był wystarczająco miły, by spróbować z Tobą wytrzymać. 

Poleciłem JARVISOWI zamówić dwa łóżka polowe. Dostawa tego samego dnia to magia. 

A tak poważnie, co do genetycznie zmodyfikowanych infekcjach bakteryjnych - Banner powiedział, że jego odizolowane próbki zachowują się dziwnie, a on nie wie z czego to wynika. Chciałby, żebyś na to zerknął; musi rozważyć wszystkie możliwości. Mimo to toksyna wciąż wydaje się bez problemu znikać z ciał ofiar. Myśli, że to może być rezultat biednie wykonanego... spadania genów? Składania? W każdym bądź razie chce się tego upewnić. 

Zamierzałem pogadać z Romanovą o powęszeniu trochę w ONZ, ale okazało się, że już to zrobiła. Miała ogromny problem z dostaniem się do środka-- najwyraźniej są teraz niedostępni dla opinii publicznej, ponieważ trwa zgromadzenie ogólne. Ulżyło mi, że debaty zaczęły się _po_ ataku; wszyscy ci potruci delegaci pokomplikowali by całą sprawę. Podobno ukradziono coś z kolekcji sztuki, ze wszystkich rzeczy!-- rzeźba świetlna, tak powiedziała. Wydaje mi się, że to jakiś posąg, który naśladuje barwy wschodu słońca w różnych miastach na całym świecie. To prezent z ~~Czechosłowacji~~ z Czech z początków 2000 roku. Nie wiem po co ktoś tyle się natrudził, by ukraść dzieło sztuki, nawet jeśli wydaje się piękne. 

Trochę jestem zaskoczony, że nie ma kolejnych ataków. Trzy pod rząd a potem nic? 

W każdym bądź razie; żartowałem o zarażaniu Cię, ale jednak trzeba uważać, by nie stracić Iron Mana. Wirus by Cię nie zabił, nie, ale naprawdę nie mam ochoty patrzeć jak wymiotujesz dookoła wewnątrz swojej zbroi. Masz nosić maskę i rękawiczki, gdy będziesz na dole. I mam na myśli cały czas, nie tylko wtedy, kiedy akurat patrzę. Wiem, że Twój instynkt samozachowawczy nie jest najlepszy, ale uwierz, przejmę się, jeśli wykitujesz. 

Nie wiem co myśleć o tych wszystkich... fanach. I cosplayach. Wiem, że to znacznie utrudniło życie Romanovej, bo stała się za bardzo rozpoznawalna i już nie może wykonywać zleceń, nad którymi kiedyś zazwyczaj pracowała. ~~Ten dzień, kiedy pokazała się z brązowymi włosami, to~~ No, także czuję się trochę nie na miejscu, narzekając. Mówisz jakby to była zupełnie naturalna rzecz, jednak Ty dorastałeś w centrum uwagi. Nawet z tym całym internetem nie sądzę, by dla reszty drużyny też było to takie łatwe. Są fani i są też ludzie, którzy nas nienawidzą, bo podobno jesteśmy niezgodni z naturą; mówią, że nie powinienem w ogóle istnieć i tym podobne. Pewnie, z przyjemnością zobaczyłbym jak te całe kościoły, które uważają mnie za drugiego Jezusa walczą na pięści z tymi, które mówią, że jestem antychrystem (tak naprawdę to nie chciałbym, by ktokolwiek ze sobą walczył na pięści), ale to trochę niepokojące.   

A co do domu Twoich rodziców - naprawdę, naprawdę to doceniam. Gdybyśmy znaleźli chociaż parę zdjęć, mógłbym nareszcie poczuć się tutaj bardziej jak u siebie. To zapewne będzie dziwne... nie spędziłem tam dużo czasu, ale mam parę wspomnień z tym związanych. Co zrobiłeś z całym wyposażeniem z sekretnego bunkra? Jakoś nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, że wszystko zostawiłeś, by po prostu leżało.

\--Rogers 


	35. Googlowałeś mnie, czy coś?

Cap - 

  1. Powinieneś być, większość ludzi wylewałaby rzewne łzy wdzięczności za taki przywilej. 
  2. Spodnie są przereklamowane. Googlowałeś mnie, czy coś? 
  3. Strasznie dzisiaj zrzędzisz, Cap. KUPIŁEM CI SZPITAL. Mogę sobie stawiać statuy, jeśli tego chcę. Widziałeś ten gigantyczny memoriał, który postawili w Arlington? Jest tak wielki, że skrzydła z twojego hełmiku (hahaha, te skrzydełka mnie rozwalają) można wypatrzyć z National Mall. Ale tak poważnie, Kapitan Ameryka to trochę więcej niż zwykły gość - wiesz o tym, nie? Jesteś symbolem, ikoną, bla bla bla. Twoja ofiara była warta więcej niż to, co inni ludzie poświęcili, bo nie miałeś pojęcia, że wyjdziesz z tego obronną ręką. Myślę, że nie powinieneś być zawstydzony faktem, że ludzie chcą wysławiać twoje intencje. 



Nie wiem, czy potrafię to właściwie wyjaśnić - ale nie mylisz się, mówiąc, że z tym dorastałem. Na swoją pierwszą okładkę wylądowałem w wieku pięciu lat. Ale z tego, co widzę, to życie w centrum uwagi jest podobne do życia poza nią -  i tak robisz wszystko po swojemu, jebać tych, którym się to nie podoba. Istnieje pewny rodzaj anonimowości, który idzie w parze z tym, że wszystkim ludziom wydaje się, że wiedzą czego chcesz i jak działasz. Większość osób, patrząc na celebrytę, nie widzi człowieka, tylko wielkie, fałszywe połączenie swoich własnych opinii i przypuszczeń. Jestem zadowolony z mojej reputacji, w szczególności gdy wiem, że to co tak naprawdę robię, jest w takim samym stopniu prywatne, co życie innych ludzi. 

To i tak nie bardzo pomogło Nat. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że SHIELD nie wyposażył swojej najlepszej tajnej agentki w pieprzoną MASKĘ. 

Słuchaj, nie zamierzam złapać żadnej, śmiesznej infekcji, jestem OKROPNYM pacjentem... ty jesteś super żołnierzem, a Bruce to Hulk (który już zresztą zaobserwował, że struktury bakterii rozpadają się pod mikroskopem, także notowania są dobre.) Nawet jeśli BYŁEŚ w stanie przekazać wirusa – ale najwyraźniej nie jesteś, skoro personel medyczny, który się tobą zajmował, miał również styczność z innymi pacjentami –  to już nie ma na to szans.  Powiedz Bruce'owi, że zejdę na dół o trzeciej po konferencji  z zarządem. (Zaprogramowałem hologram, który mówi, porusza się i wysławia jak ja - pozwolę JARVISOWI nim pokierować, zobaczymy czy uda mi się ich nabrać. Cudownie byłoby mieć podróbkę Tony'ego, która może wysiedzieć przez całe to nudne bredzenie i dowiedzieć się czegoś nowego... Nie wspominając już, że w końcu miałbym obok siebie kogoś inteligentnego, z kim mógłbym porozmawiać; pomijając Bruce'a.) 

Jestem pewien, że gdzieś tam mam maskę przeciwgazową. Będę snuć się po laboratorium, oddychając jak Darth Vader tylko po to, by cię zirytować. 

(OH, CZEKAJ. KTOŚ WCIĄŻ NIE WIDZIAŁ STAR WARS.) 

Ukradli dzieło sztuki? Co do cholery? Nie wierzę, że to wszystko, co Nat wygrzebała - coś takiego mogłoby być przecież z łatwością zreprodukowane. 

Dodatkowo jestem trochę zaskoczony, że zwołali zgromadzenie zanim przetestowaliśmy długotrwałe działanie wirusa – niby zespoły odkażające ogarnęły już cały budynek, ale i tak nie wydaje ci się to za szybko?  Jeśli ja byłbym zagranicznym dyplomatą, to nie wchodziłbym tam przynajmniej przez kolejny tydzień, albo i dłużej.  

W każdym bądź razie – zamawiam pizze, a wy coś chcecie? Byleby bez sardeli; sardelowy oddech w laboratorium, w którym pracuję, jest niedozwolony.  

T 

PS: ~~okej~~ , słuchaj okej, Steve, ~~myślę, że powinieneś wiedzieć~~ tak, żebyś wiedział, jestem szczęśliwy bawiąc się z tymi pieprzonymi, radosnymi, budującymi więzi listami, ale tak naprawdę wcale się nie znamy, także powiem wprost - może nie jestem sierotą z biednego domu od 1930 roku, ale moje dzieciństwo samo w sobie miało parę skaz, głównie dzięki moje pieprzonej, pijanej namiastce ojca. I o ile łapię to, że byliście jakimiś wojennymi BFF, czy coś, a ty próbujesz być uroczy z tym gównianym "tee hee, sekretny bunkier", to naprawdę nie jest to coś, z czego mogę się pośmiać. Nienawidzę tego kurewskiego domu. Pomogę ci znaleźć Kolekcję Capa mojego staruszka, bo poważnie zależy mi na tym, byśmy byli przyjaciółmi i chcę, byś miał rzeczy, które sprawią, że będziesz szczęśliwy, bo naprawdę sympatyczny z ciebie gość (kto by pomyślał??), ale czy możemy... nie żartować na temat tych wszystkich sekretów, którymi nie podzielił się ze mną mój ojciec? bo to trochę ssie.  


	36. Szerokie perspektywy kreują ludzie mali

Tony, 

Słuchaj, to był bardzo długi list i wiem, że nie odpowiadam na wszystko — kradzież w ONZ możemy przedyskutować na zabraniu drużynowym, a ja wolałbym pogadać o tym całym bezsensie związanym ze sławą. Nieważne jak bardzo tego nie lubię, doskonale wiem, że i tak nie skończy się w najbliższym czasie (a to kolejny skutek uboczny serum, o którym nikt mnie nie ostrzegł). Może spróbujemy jeszcze raz wyjść na kawę? 

Przechodząc do rzeczy – nie żartowałem na temat bunkra. Chciałem wiedzieć co się z nim stało, bo było to jedno z najwspanialszych miejsc, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że włoski rząd pozwolił Twojemu tacie wywieźć prawdziwe prototypy DaVinciego z kraju, ale z drugiej strony co miał niby zrobić? Poprosić o zgodę Mussoliniego? Wiedziałeś w ogóle o tym? Cóż, cholera. Przepraszam. 

Wiem, że Howard występuje w komiksach ze mną, ale nawet nie mam pojęcia jak został tam przedstawiony. Nie wiem też, co powiedział Ci o mnie. Jednak jestem pewien, że jeśli przeczytałeś mój poprzedni list, to na pewno nie zobaczyłeś jego imienia na liście osób, których chcę mieć zdjęcie.  

Howard był dupkiem. Pracowaliśmy razem. Respektuję jego intelekt. Zbudował latający samochód, do jasnej cholery, i dał mi moją tarczę. Powitał mnie w swoim domu z otwartymi ramionami i potraktował sierotę z Brooklynu jak rodzinę, tylko dlatego, bo chciał. Obnosił się też z pieniędzmi i prestiżem, pił za dużo, nie miał cierpliwości do ludzi, których uznał za idiotów i agresywnie ściągał każdą dostępną kobietę, by się ze mną zapoznała, podczas gdy ja byłem zbyt nieśmiały i wdzięczny, by mu odmówić. 

Gdzieś tam w tym wszystkim miał dobre serce i naprawdę wierzył, że może sprawić, by świat był lepszym miejscem. Miał też obsesję na punkcie wielkich perspektyw, ale równocześnie zapominał, że szerokie perspektywy kreują mali ludzie, którzy posiadają uczucia. Nie żeby uczucia innych liczyły się w obliczu jego aktualnych zachcianek. 

Także nie, nie byłem najlepszym przyjacielem na zawsze z Twoim ojcem (musiałem sprawdzić co znaczy ten skrót. Istnieje coś, co tłumaczy internetowy-na-angielski?). Moje odczucia względem Twojego ojca był i są skomplikowaną mieszanką lojalności, podziwu, wdzięczności, zazdrości, rozczarowania i z ledwością zatajanego wstrętu. 

Oboje byliśmy bardzo młodzi, gdy dostałem od niego serum. Wciąż-- w niektórych aspektach nadal czuję się strasznie stary, ale w innych wcale się nie zmieniłem. W snach zazwyczaj widzę siebie w swojej starej formie, małego i nieistotnego. Wciąż zapominam jak wielki jestem obecnie, zapominam by schylić się w przejściach, zapominam, by obejrzeć się przez ramie, gdy jakaś ładna dziewczyna mi macha. Nie wiem, czy Howard kiedykolwiek dorósł. Nie było mnie, by to zobaczyć. Wiem jednak, że Howard, którego znałem, był skłonny zrobić wszystko dla przyjaciela i jednocześnie sprawić, byś nie czuł się godny jego czasu i energii na jednym oddechu. Czasem miałem wrażenie, że chciał spędzać czas ze mną tylko dlatego, bo byłem jego projektem naukowym, szczurem laboratoryjnym, którego trzeba było obserwować, by się czegoś ciekawego dowiedzieć. Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć jakie to uczucie być jego dzieckiem. 

Nie wiem, co chcę przez to powiedzieć. Chyba tylko tyle, że Twój ojciec nigdy nie podarował mi czegoś, czego nie dał Tobie. Nie mogę Ci powiedzieć, że dawno, dawno temu, był wspaniałym mężczyzną. Był po prostu mężczyzną. Niekiedy mi go przypominasz, w złym i dobrym sensie, a niekiedy ani trochę. 

I jeśli wymieniasz się ze mną listami tylko dlatego, bo czujesz przymus 'budowania więzi w drużynie', musisz wiedzieć, że ja nie piszę do Ciebie z tego samego powodu. Nie jesteś moim przymusem. Miałem nadzieję, że pisałeś do mnie, bo po prostu chciałeś. I jeśli tak nie jest, to zwyczajnie to powiedz. Wiem jak cenny jest Twój czas. Przepraszam, jeśli cokolwiek co powiedziałem sprawiło, że poczułeś, że to Twój obowiązek. 

Steve 


	37. Dziękuję za Pańską uwagę

Kapitanie Rogers, 

Przepraszam za kontaktowanie się z Panem niebezpośrednio, niestety mój prekursor polecił mi bym "nie mówił ani słowa temu próżnemu sukinsynowi", odnosząc się do Pana. Wolę potraktować to jako zakaz komunikacji werbalnej, by nie łamać swoich wytycznych. 

Proszę o wybaczenie użycia powiadomienia alarmowego w laboratorium; określiłem, że powaga tej sprawy jest warta wczesnego wstawania. 

P. Stark prezentuje wyraźne objawy zakażenia bakteryjnego, dzięki któremu zarówno Pan jak i Dr Banner zostaliście objęci kwarantanną. Jego gorączka rozpoczęła się mniej więcej o godzinie jedenastej trzydzieści zeszłej nocy, gdy Pan i Dr Banner spaliście w laboratorium, natomiast konwulsyjne wymioty wywiązały się na górze około drugiej nad ranem. O godzinie piątej rano zasnął na podłodze Pańskiej łazienki, gdzie zapewne teraz może zostać znaleziony, jednak pięć minut temu jego temperatura zaczęła ponownie rosnąć.

Osądziłem jego poziom odwodnienia na wymagający dożylnej kroplówki - załączam numer prywatnego lekarza, od którego przedmiot ten może zostać pozyskany dyskretnie; Dr Banner również może posiadać wymagany element w swoim osobistym inwentarzu. Ponadto zasugerowałbym, by Pani Romanova i Pan Barton opuścili wieżę natychmiastowo. P. Stark przemieszczał się jedynie między laboratorium a Pańskimi kwaterami od kiedy pojawiły się symptomy, jednakże niezwykle niefortunne byłoby sparaliżowanie całej reszty Avengers naraz.  

Dziękuję za Pańską uwagę. 

Pański Pokorny System, 

J.A.R.V.I.S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten moment, gdy uświadamiasz sobie, że JARVIS wcześniej podpisywał się "pokorny & posłuszny system", a teraz ograniczył się do samego "pokornego", bo w końcu złamał zakaz Tony'ego. Mały szczegół, a jak cieszy. :'D


	38. Gorący talerz rosołu

Ty cholerny, pieprzony idioto. Ty biedny, cholerny, pieprzony idioto. 

Poleciłem JARVISOWI odcięcie moich kwater i zarezerwowanie pokojów w hotelu Mandarin Oriental w Columbus Circle dla Bartona i Romanovej. Zadzwoniłem po Twojego lekarza, Banner pracuje nad udoskonalonym, szybkodziałającym antybiotykiem, a ja właśnie idę do Ciebie z gorącym talerzem rosołu. 

Musimy porozmawiać na temat samozachowawczych strategii, jak tylko poczujesz się lepiej. 


	39. Chyba myślałeś, że jestem Panną Potts

Tony, 

Nareszcie zasnąłeś a Twoja gorączka w końcu spadła, także przepraszam, że wychodzę, nie budząc Cię. Bałem się, że nie zaśniesz na nowo. 

Banner zostawił syrop, który położyłem na Twoim stoliku nocnym. To szybkodziałający antybiotyk. Cztery łyżeczki codziennie przez pięć dni. Podałem Ci już dzisiaj dwie, o ile pamiętasz; nie sprawiałeś wiele sensu, chyba nawet myślałeś, że jestem Panną Potts. (Jeśli nie, to to niezwykle pochlebiające, że uważasz, że wyglądam jak ciało niebieskie.) 

Znowu coś dzieje się w ONZ. Otwarcie zignoruję zakazy agencji epidemiologicznej - pójdziemy tam z Thorem, by dowiedzieć się jak możemy pomóc. Sprawozdania wstępne mówią o grupie pracowników, którzy przetrzymują członków Zgromadzenia Ogólnego jako zakładników; nie wierzę, że nie jest to powiązane ze wcześniejszym atakiem. Żadnych słuchów o kolejnych próbach rozpylenia biotoksyny, ale wiesz jakie jest ONZ. Oczywiście, że nic więcej nie powiedzą. Dlatego właśnie tam idziemy — mam tę maskę, którą mi zostawiłeś i szczerą nadzieję, że nikt więcej się nie pochoruje. 

Zostawiłem Ci dzbanek wody z tymi elektro-czymś, o których Banner mówi, że są dobre na odwodnienie, trzy butelki bezalkoholowego napoju, termos z gorącym rosołem, paczkę tabletek na kaszel i pudełko z krakersami obok łóżka. Miska też jest, jeśli musiałbyś zwymiotować. JARVIS będzie kontrolował Twoje odczyty i zwróci się do Bannera, jeśli coś się zmieni. Jeśli potrzebujesz czegokolwiek, to Banner jest w laboratorium i pracuje nad bakterią.  

Wybacz, że wychodzę. Muszę równocześnie być tutaj i tam. Przeniosłem jedno łózko polowe do mojego pokoju; zostanę tak długo, jak będziesz chory, także nie będziesz musiał nas szukać, jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz. 

Zdrowiej. Wrócimy niedługo. 

Steve 


	40. całkiem delikatny jak na wielkoluda

Cap -  

Dzięki za zupę, całkiem smaczna; ale już nie tak, jak za pierwszym razem. Nie mogę utrzymać nic w żołądku od kiedy się obudziłem, ale przynajmniej puste mdłości się skończyły, także hej. tabletki na kaszel też są dobre, łagodzące i słodkie. to naprawdę ty karmiłeś mnie wczoraj? w ogóle jak mnie znalazłeś? Pamiętam czyjeś palce we włosach - myślałem, że to pepper.  Jesteś całkiem delikatny jak na wielkoluda, wiesz? Myślałem, że twoje dłonie będą bardziej szorstkie, ale serum pewnie regeneruje tkankę skórną - jakim cudem nie masz odcisków za każdym razem, gdy używasz tarczy? to dlatego nosisz rękawiczki? 

Błagam, pamiętaj, że ledwo co jestem odpowiedzialny za to, co wychodzi z moich ust, gdy jestem trzeźwy. A co dopiero z czterdziestostopniową gorączką. Tak tylko mówię. 

uważaj tam w ONZ – wasza reakcja była całkiem przewidywalna, także spodziewajcie się czegoś. Serio, powinieneś mnie obudzić zanim zdecydowałeś się pójść na ślepo w coś, co niewątpliwie jest pułapką. Nie wspominając już nawet o tym, że ae zacznie wariować, bo naruszasz swoje zasady kwarantanny; mam nadzieję, że znalazłeś kombinezon, który ci przygotowywałem. Nie przepuszcza powietrza na tyle na ile się da, zważywszy, że nie mam twoich nowych pomiarów. Kiedy tylko przestanę wyglądać jakbym był krok od śmierci, spróbujemy jeszcze raz z rozmiarem. 

Tony 


	41. Osobiste zaangażowanie

Tony, 

AE może iść do diabła. Znalazłem kostium, dzięki-- JARVIS ostrzegł mnie, zanim wyruszyliśmy. Jeśli ktokolwiek będzie pytał - jesteś poza miastem, nagły wypadek. Nie bardzo chcę, by ktokolwiek wiedział, że wciąż roznoszę chorobę. Wszyscy, którzy powinni (w tym Panna Potts), zostali poinformowani. Jarvis odpowiada na wszystkie telefony dzięki programowi, o którym wcześniej mi napisałeś: Panna Potts przełożyła wszystko, co według niej potrzebuje osobistego zaangażowania. 

Spałeś w mojej wannie i miałeś wymioty we włosach, więc tak, pomogłem Ci się umyć i wcisnąłem w Ciebie trochę jedzenia. Przepociłeś prześcieradła z Iron Manem, więc musiałem je zmienić na moje zwyczajne, szare. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że pościel za-mniej-niż-milion nie sprawi problemu Twojej wrażliwej, miliarderskiej skórze. Możesz zrzucić na mnie winę, jeśli będą obcierać. 

Wiem, że nie byłeś sobą, dlatego nie obwiniam Cię za cokolwiek, co powiedziałeś albo zrobiłeś. Co było, minęło. Nie przeszkadza mi zajmowanie się chorymi ludźmi. Przynajmniej czuję się użyteczny. 

Jakbyś czasem zapomniał, to przypominam, że musisz pić dużo wody. I spróbuj chociaż ze dwa krakersy, może nie zwymiotujesz.  

Jestem w ONZ. Romanova i Barton też tu są; w kombinezonach, na wszelki wypadek. W grze jest też NYPD i SHIELD. Banner wciąż siedzi w laboratorium, ale i tak przez cały dzień utrzymuję z nim kontakt. Ma podgląd na żywo, także wyjaśni Ci wszystko. 

Najwyraźniej wszystko to zaczęło się ze względu na nagłe przesunięcie obrad związanych z rezolucjami w nauce i technologii z zeszłego tygodnia (Panna Potts twierdzi, że sam miałeś brać w nich udział we wtorek) bez uprzedzenia. Ci ludzie domagają się otwartego dostępu do najnowszej technologii wojskowej dla wszystkich krajów członkowskich. 

Oczywiście, wymaga to zaangażowania połowy naszej drużyny. 

Niedługo przerodzi się to w totalną klapę, bo zasadniczo większość przedstawicieli z mniejszych państw popiera ich. Jest za dużo porywaczy, są uzbrojeni i używają zakładników jak ludzkich tarcz. Nie możemy po prostu tam wpaść, przynajmniej nie teraz. 

Oddziały policji, które początkowo zajmowały się tą sytuacją, radziły sobie całkiem dobrze, ale potem terroryści zażyczyli sobie mojej obecności. 

Próbowałem im wyjaśnić, że nigdy wcześniej nie negocjowałem przy przypadku wzięcia zakładników, ale najwyraźniej mój fikcyjny odpowiednik robił już to tysiąc razy, więc nikt mi nie chce wierzyć. NYPD po prostu podali mi telefon. Jeden z nich instruował mnie co powiedzieć. 

A potem kazali mi się poddać. 

Myślę, że mam plan. Powiedziałem im, że pierwsze muszą wypuścić zakładników z budynku. Doskonale wiem, że się na to nie zgodzą, ale musiałem kupić sobie trochę czasu, by wszystko przemyśleć. Na razie muszę grać w ich grę: nie mogę się poddać i zaryzykować życie tych ludzi. 

Nie martw się za bardzo tym wszystkim. Damy sobie radę. Źle się czułem, że utrzymywaliśmy Cię w niewiedzy. Twoje aktualne zadanie to wyzdrowieć. To rozkaz, mówię to jako lider drużyny. 

Steve 


	42. najbardziej patetyczna walka ever

Pierdol się, Steve. 

Za cholerę tutaj nie zostanę, podczas gdy organizacja narodów zjednoczonych żre się o dopstębd do zastrzeżonej technologii wojskowej; gówno mnie obchodzi twój plan. Jakim w ogóle prawem zlecacie mojej własnej, pieprzonej SI informowanie was o tym, kiedy wyjdę z łóżka? Właśnie siłowałem się z Brucem na piętrze z apartamentem – musisz wiedzieć, że to była najbardziej patetyczna walka ever, bo on był za bardzo zajęty próbą zachowania spokoju, a kiedy ja wreszcie ubrałem rękawice, JARVIS zamroził moje repulsory. 

Widać, że jesteś równie skuteczny jako negocjator co jako pielęgniarka. 

Pierdol. Się. Powinienem tawam z wami być. Nie uwierzę, że ONZ pozwoli funkcjonować jakiemukolwiek zaszodzszeniu, które zostało zatwierdzone pod przymusem, a jeśli amerykańscy delekwaaci skapitulują i podpiszą to wszystko, cały StarkTech, który sprzedałem w czasie mojego gorszego okresu zostanie upubliczniony i wyprodukowany, i niedługo cały rynek będzie pływał w dronach SI i jerychu. TO MOJA ROBOTA, TY DUPKU. kiedy ty potrzebowałeś pomocy, kupiłem ci cały, pieprzony szpital, bylebyś tylko się mógł wydostać - zadzwoń do bruce'a i powiedz mu, by mnie wypuścił. NATYCHMIAST 

t 


	43. Wpakować Mjolnir Policjantowi w Gardło

Stark, 

Tu Nat. Cap jest obezwładniony, ale zgarnęłam jego tablet. Usuwam twoją ostatnią wiadomość. Powinieneś się za siebie wstydzić, wylewasz złośliwości na swojego ulubionego Harcerzyka, kiedy on wini się za to, że jesteś chory. Aktualnie nie grzeszę cierpliwością. Barton i ja pracujemy praktycznie za darmo, od kiedy twoi kumple z Rządu U.S. ogłosili SHIELD za "nie-niezbędną" i ucięli dofinansowanie programu, dopóki nie minie to głupie zawieszenie funkcjonowania. Siedzisz w domu, bo najgenialniejszy, żyjący człowiek jest najwyraźniej na tyle tępy, by zarazić się genetycznie-zmodyfikowanym wirusem, także chociaż mógłbyś nam zaufać, że mamy wszystko pod kontrolą. Aż prawie tęskniłam za komunizmem. 

NYPD go wystawili. Nie pokażą tego w telewizji-- próbowali postrzelić go rzutką ze środkiem uspakajającym. Musiałam ugadać Thora, by jednak nie próbował wpakować Mjolnira w gardło policjantowi. Oczywiście środek nie zrobił nic; Steve był tylko trochę oszołomiony, podał mi swoją tarczę i powiedział im, by nie używali siły. I oczywiście wymienił siebie za zakładników.  

Clint poświęcił jakieś szesnaście godzin na zinwigilowanie budynku. Zna to miejsce od podszewki. Podczas gdy wszyscy ludzie byli zajęci lamentowaniem nad wymianą Kapitana Ameryki za zakładników, wprowadziliśmy Clinta i sześciu agentów SHIELDU do środka. Barton niesie tarczę Capowi. Gliny nawet nic nie podejrzewają. 

(A tak nawiasem, pomijając już sprzedanie członka naszej drużyny i detektywa, który stara się złapać mnie za tyłek, to nienawidzę NYPD. Powiedz im, że ucinasz im dotacje w tym roku.) 

Pogadaliśmy trochę, osunął się na ziemie i udawał, że środek uspakajający zaczął działać i wtedy wciągnęli go do środka. Wypuścili czterdziestu członków, gdy Cap udawał, że śpi i czterdziestu kolejnych, gdy policja go przeniosła. Oczywiście trzymali wszystkich członków Ekipy Narodowego Rozbrojenia w środku. Nie mam pojęcia, co z nich za idioci: oczywiste jest, ze żadne wymuszone zarządzenie się nie utrzyma. A pomyślałbyś, że pracownicy ONZ powinni być mądrzejsi. 

Wszystko to jest jakieś aż nadto podejrzane. To ludzie z ONZ. Jakim cudem tak dużo ich zjednoczyło się przy tak... cóż, niszowym pomyśle? Przecież takie rzeczy powinno planować się latami, by infiltracja jakoś postępowała. Ewentualnie mogli ich zaszantażować, czy coś. 

Kończę. Daję Bartonowi jeszcze półtorej minuty i wchodzę do środka. Thor zostaje na zewnątrz i robi scenę przed glinami, by mnie nie zauważyli. Kiedy dostaniesz ode mnie kolejną wiadomość, będziemy już w drodze powrotnej. Zaufaj mi. 

O, i Stark? Co z tymi wszystkimi literówkami? Widziałam cię na wpół żywego, a nawet wtedy piszesz lepiej. Wracaj do łóżka. Dobry doktor obiecał mi, że nie wypuści cię z Wieży. 


	44. musiałem

Pieprzyć to – kurwa, no dalej Nat, potrzebujecie mnie. Pozwoliliście poświęcić się gapitanowi amerycę na rzecz zakłądników - jagholwiek dajecie tchychm ludziom krew super żołnierza - zmodyfikowali genetycznie biotoksynę, mjślicje, że sobie odpuszczą, kiedy udostępniacie im steve'a do zabawy? chyba sobie kpicie. 

Będę tam zaraz. Powiedz bannerowi, że przykro mi za ten cały strzał z repulsorów prosto w twarz. musiałem.  

T


	45. Automatyczna wiadomość awaryjna.

**OGŁOSZENIE O AWARII** : 

System J.A.R.V.I.S został wyłączony o godzinie 11:43:12. Podtrzymywanie życia, bezpieczeństwo oraz inne funkcje zapasowe są niedostępne do czasu ponownej reaktywacji. 

Automatyczna wiadomość awaryjna. 


	46. Zawalony konkurs ortograficzny

Stark, 

Z Capem wszystko w porządku. Jesteśmy w środku. My otoczyliśmy większość z przywódców, a on udziela pierwszej pomocy niektórym z zakładników, którzy zostali, by pomóc. Sam powinieneś dobrze wiedzieć, że nigdy nikomu nie pozwolimy dostać się w pobliże jego krwi. Poza tym, ona też pewnie została uznana przez Rząd U.S za "nie-niezbędną", także przestań się martwić.  

Pod żadnym pozorem nie pojawisz się tutaj. Banner i ja poskładaliśmy pewne fakty do kupy: dzięki twoim niekonsekwentnym humorkom i bijącym po oczach literówkom, wywnioskowaliśmy, że coś jest jeszcze z tobą nie tak, pomijając wymiotowanie swoich bebechów co pół godziny. W biotoksynie znajduje się nanotech, częściowo wpływający na zachowanie; choroba jest tylko przykrywką. 

Doktorek właśnie stara się rozpracować lekarstwo; będziesz musiał zostać jego szczurem laboratoryjnym. Powiedział mi, że jeśli będziesz w stanie wysilić się na tyle, by przestać być kontrolowanym przez nanotecha - dzięki któremu najpewniej zawalisz konkurs ortograficzny - to cię odwiąże i pozwoli ci zejść do laboratorium. Tak nawiasem; mówi, że mu przykro, że zzieleniał i cię znokautował, a także, że trochę narozrabiał w twoim apartamencie, jednak było to nieuniknione w takich okolicznościach. 

Będziemy mieć tutaj wszystko na oku, dopóki ta cała sprawa z nano-- nie zostanie naprawiona. Nikt z tych ludzi nie jest w stanie wyjść stąd o własnych siłach. Zespół medyczny powinien pokazać się lada chwila. 

A tak z innej beczki, musimy wreszcie znaleźć temu chłopcu kogoś do zabawy. Jest tutaj taka urocza, młoda delegatka z Azerbejdżanu, która chodzi za nim krok w krok, ale on za bardzo nastawił się na bycie profesjonalistą i nic z tym nie zrobi, nawet jeśli to oczywiste, że mu się podoba. Próbowałam go zachęcić, ale stwierdził, że to zdecydowanie nie jest odpowiednia chwila. Przysięgam, myślę penisem więcej niż on, a mój to jedynie taki doczepiany.

Trzymaj się. 

Nat 


	47. Oddam ci łóżko, gdy tylko będę w stanie chodzić

Steve, 

Dzięki za porcję rosołu, była genialna. Nareszcie zaczynam czuć się jak człowiek. 

Słuchaj, po prostu... okej, szczerze - zacząłem to pisać zaraz po tym, jak wyszedłeś, cały olśniewający i poważny. Chciałem powiedzieć ci to osobiście, ale najwyraźniej jestem gigantycznym tchórzem jeśli chodzi o gadanie u uczuciach, a skoro nie pisałem do ciebie listu przez jakiś tydzień... no to właśnie. 

Steve... Byłeś naprawdę świetny przez te kilka dni. A ja byłem dla ciebie ogromnym kutasem, kiedy te nanocosie gnieździły mi się w mózgu i o ile dobrze byłoby oskarżyć je o całe moje bardziej-dupkowate-niż-zazwyczaj-zachowanie, to tym razem nie byłoby to okej. Poradziłeś sobie w ONZ ze zdumiewającą finezją - zgrywanie nieprzytomnego, by źli goście zaprosili cię do środka? Genialne. Nat i Clint też dali radę, chociaż muszę powiedzieć, że Clint NIGDY nie zinfiltrowałby budynku, gdybym nie kazał mu przesiedzieć całego dnia nad nagraniami z kamer. Nie ma za co. 

A tak serio – ratowanie w pojedynkę połowy zgromadzenia ogólnego i powstrzymanie wycieku wojskowych rozporządzeń za jednym zamachem, kiedy ja zaśliniałem ci łóżko, będąc nieprzytomnym? Mój bohater. 

Patrząc wstecz, zgaduję, że dwa pierwsze ataki miały na celu przetestowanie sprawności neurotoksyny lub ewentualnie zagazowanie/rozproszenie wystarczającej liczby znaczących superbohaterów, by atak na ONZ przebiegł bez problemu. To wciąż beznadziejny plan, jestem pewien, że ZO pierwsze co zrobi, gdy stanie na nogi, to unieważni ustawę, która została zatwierdzona pod presją... chociaż zobaczenie jak wiele mniejszych krajów w tych czasach czuje nacisk ze strony "rasy zbrojeniowej" było całkiem ciekawym doświadczeniem. Nie miałem najmniejszego pojęcia co zapoczątkuję budową swojej pierwszej zbroi; wszystko, czego wtedy chciałem, to wydostać się z tej pieprzonej jaskini i zjeść cheeseburgera... dostrzeżenie jak wiele narodów jest teraz bagatelizowanych przez potęgi jest szokujące. ~~Przez większość czasu~~ Czasami mam wrażenie, że świat były dużo lepszym miejscem, gdyby moja zbroja nigdy nie powstała. Osobiście jestem szczęśliwy, że jednak istnieje, ale... 

Patrząc na moje wcześniejsze zachowanie, zgaduję, że po prostu nie mieli pojęcia, że dostałem dawkę toksyny i to dlatego nie otrzymałem żadnych bezpośrednich poleceń od AIM, jedynie co mi sprezentowali to spowolnione funkcje nerwowe i wzmożoną agresję. Dzięki Bogu, że Bruce zatrzymał mnie, nim doleciałem do ONZ, kto wie, co mógłbym wtedy zrobić - gdyby uświadomili sobie, że mnie kontrolują, a ja wtedy byłym w pełni uzbrojony i w zbroi, mogłoby zrobić się naprawdę niezręcznie. 

A co do Bruce'a, powoli dochodzę do wniosku, że zbudowanie zbroi, która składa się automatycznie tylko na poziomie apartamentu było błędem... Znaczy, z całą pewnością moja nano-rozjuszona osoba przedostałaby się na górę, by jej użyć. Bruce (kochany, cudowny Bruce) przewidział, że spróbuję uciec tamtędy i już na mnie czekał - nim do niego doszedłem, odłączyłem system JARVISA, bo przypuszczałem, że SI spróbuje mnie powstrzymać zanim wejdę na górę - także Bruce absolutnie bez ostrzeżenia wyhulkował. JARVIS chyba też jest obrażony, że go odciąłem, gdy miał się mną zajmować - też bym był. Zastanawiam się nad usunięciem tej opcji – JARVIS jest w stanie funkcjonować niezależnie, także niesprawiedliwym byłoby, że mógłbym go wyłączyć po stuknięciu paru przycisków. ~~Z tym, że jeśli kiedykolwiek się pożremy, nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem będziemy mogli go powstrzymać...~~

(Może ten apartament jest przeklęty... kolejne sześć tygodni upłynie, zanim wymienią zniszczoną podłogę. Przysięgam, oddam ci łóżko jak tylko będę w stanie pójść gdzieś dalej, niż tylko do łazienki.) 

Pewnie się ucieszysz, jak powiem ci, że przeprosiłem Bruce'a już jakieś miliard razy za zaatakowanie go... Wysłałem mu nawet kwiatki i ciasto. Wydawał się trochę nie w sosie przez to całe wyhulkowanie-i-zmiażdżenie-mi-twarzy, ale należało mi się. Jestem szczęśliwy, że faktycznie nie zrobiłem mu krzywdy – rany, to dopiero byłoby okropne. Przeprosiłem też Natashę za te bezsensowne wiadomości, które musiała czytać - usunęła kilka z nich, a ja jestem bardzo, _bardzo_ uszczęśliwiony, że tego nie widziałeś. Ona to dopiero jest wyjątkowa - rozmowa z nią była... pouczająca. 

Ja po prostu... jesteś dla mnie zbyt dobry. Zupa. Spanie w swoich kwaterach, nawet jeśli jestem ~~cholernie beznadziejny~~ chodzącym, chorym nieszczęściem i budzę się o dziwnych godzinach. Teraz, kiedy JARVIS już jest online i mnie monitoruje, mogę powiedzieć, że jeszcze trzy godziny dzielą mnie od bycia wolnym od gorączki - dzięki lekarstwu Bruce'a, działającemu dwadzieścia cztery godziny. 

Pewnie nie wiesz, ale tak jakby wysłałem okropne wiadomości do Pepper, kiedy mój mózg był chwilowo niedostępny i nie jestem pewien ~~czy mi wybaczy~~ co się dzieje. Nie wiem co zrobić - powinienem polecieć do Malibu, by się z nią zobaczyć, ale jednocześnie miałem być już w Japonii i teraz dodatkowo muszę czekać, czy dostanę pozwolenie od biura chorób zakaźnych. Przełożę to o kilka tygodni, żeby nie czuć się jak śmierć w samolocie. Nie masz może ochoty odwiedzić Japonii, co? 

I Steve, powinieneś wiedzieć - nie piszę z tobą dlatego, że muszę. Żałuję tych wszystkich słów, które sprawiły, że tak pomyślałeś - cieszy mnie ta mała, wyrywkowa wymiana zdań przez listy i wbrew pozorom lubię marnować swój czas na rozmawianie z innymi ludźmi. To oczyszczające, zważywszy na to ile przez dzień gadam z maszynami. 

Wybacz, mam więcej do powiedzenia, ale – no nie wiem – pisanie w ten sposób jest głupio wykańczające. Muszę się zdrzemnąć - jeśli dostaniesz to przed obiadem, to mnie obudź? Miło byłoby zjeść razem z drużyną. 

T 


	48. Oni FLIRTUJĄ

B-- 

Przysięgnij, że się nikomu nie wygadasz. W ogóle nie powinnam ci tego mówić, ale to zbyt dobre, by się powstrzymywać. 

Wiesz, ze Cap i Stark wymieniali się listami przez te durnie zbyt drogie StarkPady? Nie byli zbyt dyskretni w wysyłaniu sobie wiadomości, więc po prostu przypuszczałam, że żrą się o pracę; nawet założyłam się z Clintem kto pierwszy - czy P. Nieodparta Siła czy P. Niewzruszony Obiekt - przejdzie do rękoczynów. Clint próbował manipulować wynikami na swoją korzyść, ale skoro aż tak bardzo chce ciastko z Ansela to powodzenia mu życzę. 

A potem, podczas bullshitu z ONZ, zobaczyłam te listy. Okazało się, że oni ze sobą FLIRTUJĄ. 

Całkiem uroczo, prawie że do porzygu. Capowi jakimś cudem udaje się być tak bardzo oczywistym i niewinnym w tym samym czasie, co jest dziwnie seksowne, a Stark jest, cóż, wiesz, zbyt zajęty staraniem się zaimponować Harcerzykowi, by to zauważył. Oboje się totalnie nieświadomi. Prawie powiedziałam Starkowi, że straci okazję, ale przemyślałam to ostatecznie - nie życzyłabym Tony'ego Starka nawet największemu wrogowi  (wiem, że obecnie jesteście najlepszymi kumplami, ale wy ze sobą nie śpicie-- przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. Raz, że masz lepszy gust i dwa, nie chcę uczestniczyć w pośrednim pieprzeniu Starka.) 

Także zabieram Steve'a na lody. Czy to nieetyczne używać mojej szerokiej sieci znajomości, by znaleźć mu kogoś na randkę, kto _nie_ jest totalnie dysfunkcjonalny? Nie znasz czasem jakichś uroczych mikrobiolożek? 

Tak nawiasem, to całe pisanie listów jest całkiem zabawne - w uroczym sensie i hej, Stark nie będzie mógł wtykać nosa, tam gdzie nie trzeba, jeśli będą na papierze. A ja mogę zostawiać odciski szminki, o, takie jak ten: 

Wychodzisz dzisiaj spod kwarantanny, prawda? Sporządziłam sobie mentalną listę powierzchni płaskich, do których chcę cię przyszpilić w momencie, gdy ogłoszą cię nietoksycznym. Zaczniemy od twojej tablicy. Chcę rozmazać wszystkie twoje równania w cholerę. Załóż białą koszulę, gdy skończymy, będzie prezentować całkiem ładny widok. 

Całusy,  

N 


	49. Brak doświadczenia w romansowaniu

Tony,

Próbowałem Cię obudzić, ale skutecznie się przed tym wzbraniałeś. Wywnioskowałem, że po prostu potrzebujesz snu. Masa drużynowych obiadów jest jeszcze przed nami. I tak, jak już wspominałem - przed tym, gdy moja mama zachorowała, była pielęgniarką. Nauczyła mnie kilku rzeczy. Lubię to robić. Po części mam wrażenie, że dzięki temu jest tutaj ze mną.

Nie musisz przepraszać mnie za bycie durniem, kiedy byłeś chory i niezdolny do prawidłowego funkcjonowania. Ale miło to słyszeć. Podciągnę te przeprosiny pod wszystkie te inne momenty, kiedy byłeś dupkiem bez powodu, bo jestem całkiem pewien, że wcześniej ich nie otrzymałem.

Nie przeszkadza mi spanie na łóżku polowym. I tak jest bardziej komfortowe od tych, których musiałem używać podczas wojny – nawet jeśli jest za krótkie. W sumie tak naprawdę nie mieściłem się do końca w żadnym łóżku po serum. Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem tak wielkiego, także teraz czasami wydaje się, cóż, za duże. Nie wiem jak przeżyjemy te sześć tygodni-- mieszkanie ze sobą tak długo w bliskiej odległości może doprowadzić do krwawego mordu. Ale i tak nie wykopię Cię stąd, dopóki nie poczujesz się lepiej. Bądź tylko świadomy, że gdy Ty znikniesz to razem z Tobą prześcieradła z Iron Manem. Przyprawiają mnie o gęsią skórkę.

Skończyła Ci się kwarantanna, tak nawiasem. Banner mówi, że bakterii już nie ma w Twoim organizmie. Jeśli poczujesz się jutro lepiej, chciałbym pójść do zoo w Central Parku. Powinien być tam ten taki zegar, który gra muzykę co pół godziny. Pamiętam to zoo; gdy byłem małym dzieciakiem mama zabrała mnie tam kilka razy. Wiem, że teraz zapewne wygląda to zupełnie inaczej, ale chciałbym zobaczyć jak bardzo inaczej. Chyba przygotowałem się już do tego mentalnie.

Wiem, że jesteś zły, że ominęły Cię wydarzenia w ONZ. Ja, osobiście, jestem szczęśliwy, że mamy Iron Mana po swojej stronie, ale rozumiem Twoje wątpliwości - sam boję się, że ktoś mógłby odtworzyć serum na nowo. Też trochę czuję potrzebę pogadać z kimś o wydarzeniach z zeszłego tygodnia i mam wrażenie, że Ty zrozumiesz to lepiej od innych ludzi, w szczególności, że wiem przez co przeszedłeś ze zleceniami na uzbrojenie. Byłem otoczony ludźmi, którzy patrzyli na mnie jak na broń i potencjalne zagrożenie dla bezpieczeństwa ich krajów. Jeden z delegatów zapytał mnie, jakim cudem jestem w stanie pogodzić mój tytuł ze sprawami, za którymi się opowiadam. Miałem ochotę im powiedzieć, że chcę być wzorem tego, jaka Ameryka (i inne potężne mocarstwa) powinna być, a nie jaka obecnie jest, i że jest to dla mnie przypomnienie, by korzystać ze swojej mocy, by pomagać innym. Jednak nie wiem, czy byłaby to dobra odpowiedź.

Słuchaj, Panna Potts Cię kocha i zrozumie (tak jak i każdy z nas), że byłeś wtedy praktycznie rzecz biorąc pod wpływem prania mózgu. Nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za cokolwiek, co wtedy powiedziałeś. Powinni pozwolić Ci bez problemu polecieć do Japonii; już nie zarażasz. Kręciłem się trochę przy Romanovej i Bartonie i żadne z nich nawet nie ma kataru. Ale tak, powinieneś do niej polecieć i porozmawiać. Rzeczy wydawały się nie trzymać kupy już przed tym, nim zachorowałeś. Nie możesz unikać rozmowy, która najwyraźniej jest konieczna. Czekanie zbyt długo sprawi tylko, że trudniej będzie naprawić to, co zepsute, a ja naprawdę nie chcę, by coś takiego przytrafiło się waszej dwójce. Przyznaję, nie mam najmniejszego doświadczenia w romansowaniu, ale generalnie całkiem dobrze radzę sobie z ludźmi, także jeśli potrzebujesz jakiegoś powiernika to jestem do dyspozycji. Doceniam ten-- cóż, zgaduję, że zaproszenie do Japonii. Doceniam. Jednak wydaje mi się, że najpierw musisz naprostować parę spraw. Ja i tak jeszcze kiedyś pewnie będę miał szansę odwiedzić Azję.

Zadzwoń, jeśli wstaniesz. Przyjdę posiedzieć z Tobą na chwilę. Przyniosę Ci jedzenie, sprawdzimy, czy możemy wepchać w Ciebie jakiś stały pokarm. Pomyśleliśmy, że ten kurczak chili z orzechami, który zazwyczaj zamawiasz, byłby zbyt ostry, także kupiliśmy kluski i pierogi. Mamy też kaczkę w herbacie, jeśli jesteś zainteresowany.

Och. I cieszę się, że lubisz do mnie pisać. Dzięki za sprostowanie. Zachowam ten wcześniejszy list na kolejny raz, gdy będziesz dla mnie dupkiem, by przypomnieć Ci wtedy, jak cholernie cudowny jestem.

Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve chce zobaczyć [ Delacorte Clock](http://www.centralpark.com/guide/attractions/delacorte-music-clock.html) w [Central Parku ](http://centralparkzoo.com/)


	50. Twoje perfekcyjne ciało

Steve, 

Czyli mówisz, że kupiłeś to gówniane łóżko z Ikei, nawet jeśli jest dla ciebie za małe, tylko dlatego, bo było tanie? Nawet jak na ciebie to jest _absurdalne_. Kupuję ci nowe - sklepy zazwyczaj posiadają te dłuższe modele. Twoje perfekcyjne ciało może i nie jest wrażliwe na ból, ale lepiej się wyśpisz w przyzwoitym łóżku. Absolutnie nie chcę słyszeć od ciebie "nie" - wiesz, co się stanie z moją reputacją, gdy ludzie dowiedzą się, że spisz na jakiejś marnej, zbyt krótkiej polówce w mojej majestatycznej wieży? Serio. Jeśli nie dla siebie, zrób to dla mnie. 

Pewnie będziesz szczęśliwy słysząc, że przeniosłem swoje zwłoki do jednego z pokojów gościnnych na tym poziomie. Nareszcie, pomimo tego żałosnego i nie spełniającego standardów łóżka i łazienki (nie wierzę, że oczekujecie, bym kąpał się w pomieszczeniu, gdzie nie będzie żadnego ekranu komputerowego osadzonego w ściance prysznicowej. ugh.) Ponadto postanowiłem zmienić parę rzeczy w wystroju apartamentu, także przewidywalny czas przebudowy pewnie się zmieni. Dam ci znać, jeśli będę mieć jakieś konkretne terminy, chociaż zaproponowałem sprawiedliwie hojną zachętę, jeśli skończą w cztery tygodnie. Chyba kupiłem sobie ekipę działającą dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, jak fajnie.  

Może i już nie jestem pod kwarantanną, ale moje asystentka rozmawiała z japońskimi władzami, które odroczył mnie na przynajmniej dwa następne tygodnie. Zespół Pep zwrócił im uwagę, że konferencja pokojowa akurat się rozpocznie, gdy wstępnie będę mógł tam polecieć, także mógłbym się tam pojawić i poprzeć politykę anty-zbrojeniową SI bez problemu. Zwiedzanie Hiroshimy jako dziecko kogoś, kto był zamieszany w Projekt Manhattan będzie trochę dziwne... Nigdy nie byłem tak daleko na południu Japonii i w sumie nie jestem pewien, czy chcę zobaczyć ten ślad, który mój drogi tatuś pomógł zostawić tam po sobie. Ale z drugiej strony, będę mógł zobaczyć to na własne oczy. Nie wiem. 

Dzięki za zaproszenie na wycieczkę. ~~Naprawdę bym chciał, ale~~ Nie jestem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł, szczególnie teraz - miło byłoby przejść się trochę i rozprostować nogi, ale patrząc na fakt, że zasnąłem już dwa razy w ciągu pisania tego listu, dobrze byłoby odłożyć to na parę dni później, do czasu aż dojdę do siebie. (czy ja właśnie podjąłem dojrzałą decyzję odnośnie mojego zdrowia? jasna cholera, KIM JA JESTEM). W każdym razie, zoo zawsze jest pełne wrzeszczących, marudzących bachorów, nawet w tygodniu i zapewne każde z nich nas rozpozna, a ja wciąż mam to okropne limo pod okiem w miejscu, gdzie Wielkolud mi przywalił ~~i jestem szczęśliwy siedząc sobie tutaj po prostu razem z~~  – nie wiem, możemy to przełożyć? Następny tydzień? Może? 

A może zamiast tego moglibyśmy odwiedzić rezydencję. Wybacz za taką gównianą rekcję, gdy wyciągnąłeś ten temat - po prostu wciąż nie wierzę, że mój staruszek nie powiedział mi o czymś takim. Czy inaczej - mogę w to uwierzyć, ale łatwiej było sadzić, że to tylko jakiś bullshit... Wspominałeś o prototypach DaVinciego? To aż nieprawdopodobne, nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć. Coś takiego powinno być w muzeum a nie w piwnicy, nie mogę tego wyrzucić z głowy. Podsuwa mi to jakieś dziwne pomysły i chociaż ~~nienawidzę tego miejsca~~ ciężko to przyznać, to odwiedzenie domu mogłoby pomóc. 

A tak nawiasem, nareszcie czuję się jak człowiek, także możesz wpaść, by posiedzieć. Przynieś whisky, proszę. 

T


	51. Twarzą w dół w moim łóżku

Tony,

Cóż, zważywszy na to, że leżysz twarzą w dół w moim łóżku, zgaduję, że coś poszło nie tak z pokojem gościnnym. I oto właśnie dlatego jeszcze nie powinieneś pić whisky. 

Naprawdę doceniam propozycję wymiany łóżka i w ogóle, ale kupiłem je za własne pieniądze z wynagrodzenia od SHIELD. Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem swoich mebli i nie obchodzi mnie, że myślisz, że jest gówniane (mimo wszystko chyba dobrze Ci się w nim umiera). Łożysz na moje utrzymanie, media, jedzenie i praktycznie wszystko inne, co tylko potrzebuję, a SHIELD pokrywa całą resztę. Proszę, zwyczajnie pozwól mi kupować dla siebie ubrania, meble oraz inne kwestie i nie męcz mnie o to. Ominęła mnie większość rzeczy, które robili ludzie w moim wieku, więc tak trochę chciałbym zachować te, które jeszcze mogę. Nikt się nie dowie w jakim rodzaju łóżka śpię. Wybudowałeś alarmy bezpieczeństwa, pamiętasz? 

I swoją drogą, ostatnie kilka lat spędziłem śpiąc w lodzie. Także teraz to już jest jakiś postęp. Przedtem spałem albo w łóżkach w bazie wojskowej, albo wiesz, na ziemi. Jedyna korzyść ze spania na gruncie jest taka, że przynajmniej moje stopy nie wystają, ale to naprawdę mały kompromis zważywszy na kamienie i korzenie drzew. 

(I chciałbym Ci przypomnieć, że potrafię być _niemniej_ uparty co Ty. Serum super żołnierza zwiększa skalę uporu do 250%. To powszechnie znana prawda.) 

Zgaduję, że powinienem też zaznaczyć, że nie zamierzam Cię bezceremonialnie wykopywać. To Twoja wieża; możesz spać gdzie tylko chcesz. Jestem jednak pewien, że łóżka w pokojach gościnnych nie są tymi gównianymi z Ikei. _Waham się_ czy powinienem pytać dlaczego przez cały ten czas nie spałeś w pokoju gościnnym, ale zgaduję, że prawidłowa odpowiedź ogranicza się po prostu do celowych prób bycia największym, możliwym utrapieniem. Jest jakiś powód, dla którego nie wiem, że posiadamy pokoje gościnne? 

A teraz, wchodząc w poważniejszy ton, nadal nie do końca wiem co myśleć o Hiroshimie. To jedna z najbardziej surrealistycznych odpowiedzi na jakiekolwiek zadane mi pytanie-- wyobrażasz sobie jak to jest obudzić się i dowiedzieć się, że wojnę, którą prowadziłeś, masz już z głowy i och, zakończyła ją bomba, która zamordowała setki cywilów? Bomba zrzucona przez twoją stronę? Przez stronę, po której stałeś, bo naprawdę wierzyłeś, że opowiada się za ochroną niewinnych ludzi? Staram się nie wmawiać sobie, że mógłbym temu zapobiec, no ale jednak. Próbuję sobie poradzić z faktem, że gdyby eksperyment z super żołnierzem zadziałał, to właśnie po to, by powstrzymywać tego typu rzeczy. 

Naprawdę nie podoba mi się wizja, że tak mała grupa ludzi może dzierżyć władzę, by zetrzeć na proch tak wiele innych - tylko dzięki jednej decyzji. 

Myślę, że powinieneś tam być. Opowiadają się za tym, co Ty próbujesz dokonać-- ze swoją firmą, ze zbroją, z Avengers. A po Nowym Jorku to mogłoby ci pomóc i myślę, że spojrzysz na sprawę przez odpowiedni pryzmat. 

Jednak mam wrażenie, że próbujesz wykorzystać to opóźnienie, by nie musieć na razie lecieć do Californi. My wszyscy (Panna Potts też) wiemy, że jeśli tak naprawdę chciałbyś tam być, to wskoczyłbyś w odrzutowiec i poleciał. Tak chciałbym tylko zauważyć. Został Ci jeszcze z jakiś kolejny tydzień chorobowego, ale to wszystko. 

Jeśli chodzi o bunkier to owszem, Twoja reakcja była gówniana, ale przeprosiny przyjęte. I tak... temat o Howardzie musiał kiedyś wyjść. Ciągle wychodzi. Nie mogę mówić tak swobodnie o Howardzie Starku w wywiadach i mam wrażenie, że sam wiesz czego nie wyjawiam, gdy ludzie mnie o niego pytają. Jestem pewien, że znasz to uczucie. Zaskakujące, że o tym nie miałeś pojęcia. A jeśli nawet Ty nie, to zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy ktokolwiek inny wiedział. Ma latającą machinę Da Vinciego, Tony. Twierdził, że to najprawdziwszy, działający prototyp, który wyszedł spod rąk Leonardo. Było tam jeszcze wiele innych rzeczy, które wiem, że były ważne, ale obawiam się, że nie znam historii naukowej na tyle dobrze, by powiedzieć Ci jak bardzo. Powiedział mi, że byłyby w muzeum, gdyby nie mógł ich przelicytować, a ponadto nie bardzo wierzył w sprawność ich systemów ochronnych. Nie byłem wtedy pewien, czy to wszystko prawda. Nie znałem go wtedy bardzo dobrze-- to było przed tym, nim wysłali mnie na front. Dopiero gdy odkryłem, że Howard Stark był bardziej człowiekiem szalonym niż nieszczerym, uświadomiłem sobie, że nie kłamał. 

Ale jasne. Odwiedźmy dom, kiedy tylko będziesz na to gotowy. Jutro muszę wystąpić na panelu w Nowojorskim Comic-Conie, ale gdy tylko będzie po wszystkim to możemy wyjść kiedy chcesz. Przynajmniej to będzie interesujące. 

Trochę się denerwuję na myśl o panelu. Nie jestem przekonany, czy to dobry pomysł. Muszę przećwiczyć odpowiedzi. 

Steve 


	52. Czytasz shashficki?

_Czwartkowego popołudnia na Comic-_ _Conie_ _szczęśliwi fani z czterodniowymi_ _wejściówkami mieli przyjemność uczestniczyć w panelu, przysłuchując się rozmowie_ _Steve'a_ _Greena_ _, dawnego_ _autora_ _komiksu_ Kapitan Ameryka, _ze_ _S_ _tevem_ _Rogersem, Ka_ _pitanem we własnej osobie. Dodatkowo panel został przerwany przez pojawienie się specjalnego gościa! Oto transkrypcja dla wszystkich, których ominęła zabawa!_  

 **SG:** Cześć wam, ludziska. Cudownie, że jesteście. Wiem, że wszyscy czekacie na naszą główną atrakcję, dlatego będę się streszczał. Mamy niezwykłe szczęście gościć dzisiaj jednego z dzielnych mężczyzn i kobiet, którzy bronili ludność Nowego Jorku w zeszłym roku podczas...haha, naszej własnej inwazji kosmitów. Nosi wiele imion, włączając w to nowojorskiego, najbardziej pożądanego kawalera, ale my wolimy nazywać go Kapitanem Ameryką! Jest tutaj dzisiaj z nami sam Kapitan Steve Rogers, by porozmawiać jak to jest dzielić tożsamość z uwielbianym, komiksowym bohaterem! Steve? 

 **KA:** Um... Dziękuję za zaproszenie. Jest to... Jest to mój pierwszy panel tego typu... 

(Kocham cię, Kapitanie!) 

 **KA:** Haha, dzięki. Fajny kostium. 

 **SG:** To sama przyjemność cię tutaj gościć, Steve. 

(Wiwaty widowni) 

 **KA:** Dzięki, Steve. Naprawdę się cieszę, że mogę tu być z wami. 

 **SG:** Od czego by tu zacząć, myślę... wiesz, wszyscy dorastaliśmy... czy przynajmniej ja dorastałem na komiksach z Kapitanem Ameryką. Może chciałbyś nam wyjawić jak to jest... 

 **KA:** Co jak jest? 

 **SG:** Oh, cóż, chyba wszyscy jesteśmy ciekawi jak to jest odkryć, że jest się ikoną pop kultury. Szaleństwo, prawda? 

 **KA:** Oh. Tak, było dziwnie. W sensie, bądźmy szczerzy, wszystko było dla mnie _dziwne_... do wielu rzeczy musiałem przywyknąć i jeszcze do tego wszystkiego bycie sławnym... szczególnie sławnym z rzeczy, których tak naprawdę nigdy się nie dokonało. Gadam za dużo? Wiem, wiem, ten panel w końcu ma być o mnie, ale w gruncie rzeczy nie jestem za bardzo interesujący. Ahem. 

(Śmiech widowni) 

 **KA:** Więc, tak, to trochę dziwne, że wszyscy rozpoznają mnie za każdym razem, gdy tylko wyjdę za próg mieszkania... I dodatkowo to, że ludzie wiedzą na mój temat tak dużo rzeczy... niektóre z nich to prawda, a niektóre nie... cóż, po prostu wyobraźcie sobie to tak, że każdy kogo spotkacie pyta się was jak to jest pracować w cyrku, bo oni przez większość życia byli przekonani, że pracowaliście w cyrku, a w rzeczywistości nawet w żadnym nie postawiliście stopy. 

 **SG:** A jak to jest pracować dla cyrku? 

 **KA:** Ha. Cóż, wiesz. Słonie to prawdziwe primadonny. Ahem. 

(Śmiech) 

 **SG:** Przez słonie masz na myśli Tony'ego Starka? 

(Więcej śmiechu) 

 **KA:** (Śmiech) Cóż, Pan Stark i ja staramy się ze sobą jakoś dogadać. Wiecie, że ten gość śpi w czerwono-złotym łóżku z Iron Manem? 

(Śmiech) 

 **KA:** Nie żartuję. Jestem niemalże stuprocentowo pewien, że jest wypchane diamentami. 

(Śmiech) 

 **SG:** A ty gdzie śpisz, wielkoludzie? 

 **KA:** Ja? Oh, ha, wszyscy wiedzą, że nie muszę spać. 

(Śmiech) 

 **KA:** Ale wiesz, mimo wszystko różnice pomiędzy nami wydają się błahe w obliczu tego, co nas łączy. 

 **SG:** Dobrze powiedziane, Steve. Ile więc z gierek Ameryki jest prawdą, a ile z tego to zwykłe mydlenie oczu? 

 **KA:** Oh. Ah. Cóż, wiesz. To nie mydlenie oczu. Naprawdę wierzę w wartości, na których nasz kraj został wzniesiony. Równe prawa, wolność, wiara w to, że ludzie będąc jednością są silniejsi, niż osobno. Odwaga, pomysłowość, przygoda. Jednak to nie oznacza, że zawsze zgadzam się z naszym rządem. Ale... wiesz. Moi rodzice byli imigrantami. Przybyli tutaj z Irlandii w poszukiwaniu lepszego życia, tak jak i wiele z waszych... Cóż, rodziców, dziadków, pradziadków. I to dla nich coś znaczyło. Dlatego jestem wdzięczny temu krajowi za bycie dla mnie domem, za szansę, by móc pomagać ludziom i może nawet zmienić ten świat na lepsze. 

 **SG:** Wybacz. Wiesz, musieliśmy zadać jedno pytanie odnośnie polityki, patrząc na dzisiejszą Amerykę. 

 **KA:** Nie, nie, żaden problem. Te było raczej lekkie. W zeszłym tygodniu musiałem odpowiedzieć na masę innych od delegatów UE. 

 **SG:** Doszły nas słuchy. Chciałbyś porozmawiać o Syrii? 

 **KA:** Ha, widownia raczej nie zebrała się tutaj, by słuchać jak marudzę na temat Syrii. Ktokolwiek, kto chciałby usłyszeć moją opinię na ten temat, może napisać do Fox News lub MSNBC i poprosić, by wrzucili mnie w jeden z tych programów, gdzie wszyscy wrzeszczą. Dodatkowo to zabawne - wiem, że to zjazd komiksowy i jestem tutaj, by rozmawiać o komiksach, ale wierzcie lub nie, nie przeczytałem wielu komiksów o Kapitanie Ameryce. 

 **SG:** Nie czytałeś? Nie jesteś ciekaw? 

 **KA:** Pewnie, jestem ciekawy, ale nie próżny. 

(Śmiech) 

 **KA:** Raz jeszcze, to nie panel o Tonym Starku. 

 **SG:** Nie jesteś największym fanem Tony'ego Starka, co? 

 **KA:** Wręcz przeciwnie, do moich współpracowników nie mam nic, poza wielkim szacunkiem. Pan Stark przełożył życie miasta nad swoje własne i ja, osobiście, nigdy o tym nie zapomnę. A z drugiej strony, on nawet nie potrafi zrobić tostów francuskich. Z jednej strony jest naprawdę hojny, jeśli chodzi o jego pieniądze i czas. A z drugiej, drugiej, drugiej uwielbia robić z siebie łatwy cel. 

 **SG:** Dodatkowo życie z Hawkeyem nie może być łatwe. 

(Śmiech) 

 **KA:** Wróćmy do komiksów. 

 **SG:** Racja, wróćmy do komiksów. Więc skoro nie możesz nic powiedzieć o twórcach Kapitana Ameryki... 

 **KA:** Oh, nie czytałem komiksów, ale zrobiłem małe rozeznanie. Wiem, że jesteś jednym z nich, także... 

 **SG:** Także? 

 **KA:** Z tego, co zrozumiałem, dorysowałeś mi niezwykle atrakcyjną dziewczynę. Totalnie nie moja liga. Chyba powinienem ci za to podziękować. 

 **SG:** Nie ma sprawy. 

 **KA** **:** A potem ją usunąłeś! Co się stało? To przygnębiające, że nawet moje wyidealizowane, fikcyjne ja jest singlem. 

(Dam mi mój numer, Steve!) 

 **KA:** Wybacz, ale raczej nie umawiam się z osobami, które przebierają się za złych braci członków mojej drużyny. Znaczy, nigdy o tym wcześniej nie myślałem, ale Seksowny Loki to totalnie nie mój typ. Ale dzięki mimo wszystko. Dlaczego... zamiast do mnie nie zagadasz do, nie, nie do Thora z pierwszego rzędu, to za bardzo creepy... o, Iron Man z tyłu podnosi rękę. Dobrze? Dobrze. Wymienicie się numerami po panelu. Na czym stanęliśmy? Komiksy? 

 **SG:** Cóż, tak, zauważyłem, że nie nazywasz ich komiksami o sobie? 

 **KA:** Bo nie są o mnie. Są o fikcyjnym gościu, który nosi moje imię i strój, który wygląda jak mój. I, cóż, zachowuje się w małym stopniu jak ja, ale jest zdecydowanie przejaskrawioną wersją. Nie jest... jakby to ująć... jest moim lepiej wyglądającym, dużo popularniejszym starszym bratem, który zawsze podejmuje właściwie decyzje. 

 **SG:** A ty nie? 

 **KA:** (śmiech) Tak, jak mówiłem, nie jestem postacią z komiksów. Moje życie jest bardziej... cóż, surrealistyczne, ale to wciąż prawdziwe życie. Wiem, że w komiksach dzieje się parę niefajnych rzeczy, ale zawsze skupiają się tylko na sztampowych sytuacjach. Jest złoczyńca, jest bitwa. I dobrzy goście zawsze na końcu wygrywają. A większość bitew, w których teraz biorę udział, dotyczy tego kto zjadł czyje resztki z lodówki. Niektóre rzeczy wychodzą nam na dobre, a niektóre nie. Popatrz na to tak: kiedy piszesz opowieść musi być dopieszczona, mieć początek, środek, koniec, postać uczy się na własnych błędach. A prawdziwi ludzie... my nie zawsze się uczymy. Nie zawsze serwowane są nam ładne, porządne zakończenia. Tak naprawdę żaden ze mnie superbohater. Jestem po prostu zwyczajnym gościem w śmiesznym kombinezonie. 

(Seksownym kombinezonie!) 

 **KA:** No nie wiem, zawsze się obawiam, że jest trochę za bardzo... jakbyście to nazwali? Dla nerdów? Chyba powinienem był zostawić go w domu. Ale z drugiej strony - przecież jestem w otoczeniu samych nerdów, no nie? 

(Wiwaty) 

 **KA:** Mam wrażenie, że jestem dla was lekkim rozczarowaniem. Czy ja wiem cokolwiek o komiksach? Kiedyś czytałem The Midnight Racer. Ale zgaduję, że dla was jest to już trochę zbyt staroświeckie. 

 **SG:** Właściwie to powstał film o Midnight Racerze parę lat temu. 

 **KA:** Naprawdę? 

 **SG:** Pewnie, z Sethem Rogenem? Nawet był zorganizowany panel o tym. 

 **KA** : Dobra, będę musiał porozmawiać z członkami mojej drużyny na ten temat. Nikt mi nie powiedział. Ktoś będzie miał przez to przekichane. Ale w każdym bądź razie, tak, czytałem Midnight Racer za dzieciaka. Świetna dynamika. Jest tam ten gość, który naprawdę chce być dobrym, jednak nie zawsze wie jak tego dokonać i jest jeszcze Chauffeur, super-geniusz, który buduje genialne samochody i bronie... Równoważą się nawzajem całkiem dobrze, wiesz? I zgaduję... Nie wiem jakbym ja zareagował, gdyby nagle pojawili się w moim salonie? Albo na Comic-Conie. Zgaduję, że tak właśnie musicie się teraz czuć. Jestem pod wrażeniem, że jesteście tacy... wytrzymali. Ja najprawdopodobniej na waszym miejscu umierałbym z nudów. 

 **SG:** Cóż, to jednak nie wszystko, prawda? Mamy jeszcze kosmitów, gościa w robotycznej zbroi... 

 **KA:** Teraz dwóch gości w robotycznych zbrojach. Nie zapominaj o Pułkowniku Rhodesie. 

 **SG:** Racja. I Hulku. 

 **KA:** Racja. Może nasz świat powoli zmienia się w bardzo podobny do tego komiksowego, racja? To chyba tylko jedyne wytłumaczenie na te wszystkie rzeczy, które nas otaczają. Uwierz, w przeszłości już parę razy doznałem, cóż, gwałtownych, niegrzecznych pobudek. Co było niemożliwe nagle staje się możliwe. I może faktycznie powinienem czytać więcej komiksów. Kilkoro ludzi, których spotkałem i podziwiam najbardziej, cóż, czyta. Czy czytało. Także coś w tym musi być. (śmiech) Rozumiem, że nie mówię niczego ciekawego, co mogłoby was zainteresować... może powinienem zacząć odpowiadać na pytania? 

 **SG:** Pytania? Pewnie, pewnie, niech będzie to czas pytań. No więc, ludziska, znacie zasady. Mikrofon, ustawcie się w kolejkę i grzecznie czekajcie to dotrzemy do większości z was. 

 **P:** Cześć, Steve. 

 **KA:** Cześć. 

 **P:** Więc, zastanawiałam się, jak to jest żyć z resztą Avengers? 

KA: Oh. Przede wszystkim... racja. To dobrzy ludzie, poważnie. Thor jest trochę... cóż. Thorowy. 

(śmiech) 

 **KA:** Naprawdę taki jest. Nie udaje. Nie będzie miał nic przeciwko jeśli tak powiem, bo on nie gra kogoś, kim nie jest. Tak trochę kocha się w Seamless. 

(śmiech) 

 **KA:** No cóż, coś musi służyć jako rozrywka dla boga, nie? Hawkeye i Czarna Wdowa są praktycznie nierozłączni i nikt ich do tego nie zmusza. Zawdzięczam im bardzo dużo - nawet jeśli czasem im się coś nie udaje - w szczególności naukę jak dobrze się ubrać i by nie być beznadziejnie niezaznajomionym z pop kulturą. Bruce Banner to jedna z najgenialniejszych osób z jakimi kiedykolwiek miałem przywilej pracować... i nie jest ani trochę taki jak jego druga strona, naprawdę. Poważnie. Jest najspokojniejszym, najbardziej zrównoważonym gościem jakiego znam. A o Tonym Starku już wspominałem. Ha. Nie żeby było tu dużo do powiedzenia, w szczególności coś, co już nie zostało upublicznione w brukowcach. 

 **P:** Czy to prawda, że Tony Stark oszukał i zdradził Pepper Potts? 

 **KA:** Co? 

 **P:** Tak pisało w US Weekly. 

 **KA:** Oh. Cóż, normalnie nie odpowiadałbym na prywatne pytania dotyczące innych osób, ale w tym wypadku wiem, że jest to zupełne kłamstwo. Uwielbia ją. Oszukał ją w kartach? Całkiem możliwe. Następne pytanie? 

 **P:** Więc jak to jest być prawie zamordowanym? 

 **KA** **:** Ja...errr... Nigdy nie byłem prawie zamordowany. 

 **P:** Tak, byłeś, w tomie piątym, numerze dwudziestym piątym? 

 **KA:** Obawiam się, że to nigdy się nie wydarzyło, przepraszam. I... I mam ogromną nadzieję, że nigdy się nie wydarzy. Nikt z was nie planuje dokonać mordu na mnie? 

(Nerwowy śmiech) 

 **KA:** Hej, okej. Fajny kostium, raz jeszcze. Masz być... masz być mną? 

 **P:** Jasne. Zrobiłem go sam. Chciałbym cię zapytać jak to jest rozkazywać Hulkowi i jeszcze który z was wygrałby w pojedynku, w sensie, takim naprawdę? Bo mam wrażenie, że Hulk oczywiście ma po swojej stronie brutalną siłę, ale jego inteligencja jest tak jakby bardzo niska, także mógłbyś go ograć, racja? 

 **KA:** Pewnie. No cóż. Dr Banner zazwyczaj jest naprawdę spokojnym gościem. Dlatego to jemu właśnie wydaję polecenia. A jeśli mam do czynienia z Hulkiem, cóż. Odkryłem, że monosylaby sprawują się całkiem dobrze. Czy to dobra odpowiedź? 

 **P:** A ta część o walczeniu? 

 **KA:** Staram się... nie wdawać w bójki z Dr Bannerem, kiedy jest w takim stanie. Także nie mam pojęcia. Następne? 

 **P:** Hej. Jakie są wymiary Czarnej Wdowy? 

 **KA:** Proszę? 

 **P:** Jej wymiary? 

 **KA:** Jej wymiary... czego? 

 **P:** W sensie, okej, jaki jest jej rozmiar stanika? Widziałeś ją kiedyś nago? 

 **KA:** …nie mam pojęcia. I jeśli kiedykolwiek widziałem ją nago to była tak bardzo przy tym skryta, że nawet jej nie zauważyłem. Jednak mogę ci powiedzieć jaki jest rozmiar stanika Hawkeye'a, jeśli naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć. 

(śmiech) 

 **KA:** Widzisz, łucznicy potrzebują dużo wsparcia. Następne pytanie? 

 **P:** A coś na temat Hawkeye'a? Czy spekulacje na temat tego, że był w związku z jednym z agentów SHIELDU są prawdą? 

 **KA:** Ahh... jeśli był lub jest, to nie wiem nic na ten temat. Jest raczej bardzo skrytą osobą. 

 **P:** A czy ty i Bucky kiedykolwiek... no wiesz? 

 **KA:** Wiem co? 

 **P:** Cóż, muszę to wiedzieć do mojego fanfika; czy ty i Bucky kochaliście się w sobie? Czy byliście tylko przyjaciółmi, którzy ze sobą sypiają? Tak też byłoby dobrze. 

 **KA:** Ah... nie. Okej, czy macie jakieś pytania, które nie dotyczą-- 

 **P:** A co z Howardem Starkiem? 

 **KA:** Proszę? 

 **P:** Czy kiedykolwiek spałeś z Howardem Sta-- 

 **KA:** Boże, nie! Miałem właśnie powiedzieć, że pytania, które dotyczą czyjejkolwiek-- 

 **P:** Jeśli miałbyś wybrać jednego z członków drużyny Avengers, z którym chciałbyś się--- 

 **KA:** Czy mogłabyś powtórzyć to w taki sposób, by pytanie nie dotyczyło niczyjego życia seksualnego? 

 **P:** Czytasz slashficki? 

 **KA:** Czytam co? 

 **TS:** Hej, dzieciaki, słyszałem, że to panel Tony'ego Starka? Nie? Oops. 

(okrzyki i wiwaty. Tony Stark wchodzi tylnym wejściem na scenę.) 

 **KA:** Najwyraźniej każdy panel jest panelem Tony'ego Starka. 

 **TS:** Hej Cap, slashficki to opowiadania o tym jak miziamy się po kątach przez cały czas. Wiesz. Tak jak to w rzeczywistości robimy. 

(wiwaty) 

 **KA:** Ahem. Już nie masz wstępu do mojego pokoju kiedy śpię, Stark. 

 **TS:** (podnosi obie dłonie, by uciszyć tłum) Byliście mili dla naszego drogiego Kapitana? 

(okrzyki i wiwaty) 

 **TS:** Tak właśnie myślałem. No więc, pytali już jaki masz rozmiar penisa? 

(więcej okrzyków i wiwatów) 

 **KA:** Że c...? 

 **TS:** Tak jakby nie chcieli wiedzieć. 

 **KA:** Cóż, bez wątpienia największy w wieży. 

 **TS:** (śmiech) Hej, ty inny-Steve, wyglądasz genialnie! Przytul się, mordo – wisicie mi partię Scrabbli. Ostrzegam – moja ostatnia gra była kurewsko genialna, także nie wpadajcie w samozachwyt. Poważnie. 

 **P:** Tony, czy to prawda, że jesteś singlem?! 

 **TS:** A kto tak – oh, cześć, Seksowny Loki. Dla _ciebie_ mógłbym zostać. 

 **P:** Co ci się stało w oko? 

 **TS:** Kojarzysz może tych wcześniej wspomnianych gości, którzy panoszą mi się w wieży? Okazuje się, że Hulk jest naprawdę marudny, gdy zjesz jego resztki chińszczyzny. 

 **KA:** A ty ciągle zwalasz to na Hawkeye'a. 

 **SG:** Panie i panowie – panie i – _panie i panowie_ , proszę powstrzymać się przed wdrapywaniem się na scenę - czy dodatkowa grupa ochrony może się tutaj pojawić? 

 **KA:** Właściwie jestem trochę zawiedziony, że nikt nie wdrapywał się na scenę tylko dla mnie. 

 **TS:** Stevie, jeśli już skończyliśmy to na mnie i Capa czeka gorąca randka w knajpie z pizzą nieopodal. Także pozwól panelowi się bawić, no nie? 

 **KA:** A czeka? Oh... A co z tymi wszystkimi pytaniami odnośnie mojego życia uczuciowego? Chciałbyś na nie za mnie odpowiedzieć? 

 **P:** Mogę dostać zdjęcie? 

 **TS:** Oczywiście. Chodź tutaj, Steve, dajmy im to, czego sobie życzą - nie martw się, wiesz, że wyglądamy razem olśniewająco. 

(I by dać widowni to, czego chciała-- Tony Stark oplótł ręce wokół Kapitana Ameryki i sprezentował mu soczysty, staromodny buziak w policzek, czym zachwycili się fani, którzy otoczyli duo aparatami. Cap i Iron Man w drodze do drzwi dali niektórym fanom szansę na jedyne w swoim rodzaju zdjęcia, na których Tony Stark przesyłał buziaki widowni i żywiołowo zachęcał Steve'a Rogersa do tego samego.) 

 _Nieźle jak na pierwszy event Comic-_ _Conowy_ _Capa, jednak jesteśmy rozczarowani, że nie uzyskaliśmy pikantnych odpowiedzi o szalonych związkach,_ _które_ _formują się w_ _Avengers_ _. Może_ _na_ _stępnym_ _razem?_  


	53. Ten Pocałunek Był Trochę Zbyt Niewinny

Tony, to było najprawdopodobniej najgenialniejsze jak i najbardziej żenujące doświadczenie w moim życiu. 

Nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem dziękować Ci za uratowanie mnie przed tymi pytaniami o nagą Natashę, czy raczej rąbnąć Cię w twarz za podprowadzenie mojego panelu... zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jutro wszędzie będzie roiło się od zdjęć, na których mnie całujesz, tak? I że Kapitan Ameryka ma konkretną reputację, którą musi podtrzymać, a której cóż... Tony Stark nie ma? Znaczy. Sposób w jaki radziłeś sobie z widownią był nieziemski; jakbyś był jakimś mitycznym, złotym cielcem. Tłum oczywiście Cię uwielbia. To było tak... Chyba nigdy przedtem nie widziałem Cię tak naprawdę w... swoim żywiole, co okazało się wyjątkowo imponujące. Mam na myśli, okej, widziałem Cię w telewizji, ale to było zupełnie coś innego. Oglądanie Cię u Jimmy'ego Fallona albo w The Daily Show to nie to samo. Poradziłbym sobie jednak tysiąc razy lepiej z tymi pytaniami, gdybym nie musiał ciągle myśleć, jak odpowiedziałby na nie Kapitan Ameryka. Normalnie byłbym, cóż, dużo bardziej sarkastyczny. Lub uparty. Nie jestem pewien, które z tych dwóch bardziej. Nie rozumiem dlaczego ludzie myślą, że mogą zadawać _takie_ pytania, bo moim zdaniem... cóż. Zresztą myślałem, że one będą dotyczyły głównie komiksów. 

No ale cóż. To było zabawne. Ale to Ty będziesz odpowiadał na te wszystkie, niewygodne pytania, którymi niewątpliwie obrzuci nas SHIELD. Zostawiam je dla Ciebie. 

Sprawdziłem te całe slashficki. I natychmiastowo wyłączyłem przeglądarkę. Co... nie rozumiem. Wiesz, że są opowiadania z nami o tym, że jesteśmy rybami? 

Dobra, jestem gotowy, jeśli chcesz odwiedzić Old Westbury. 

Steve 

PS: Ten pocałunek był trochę zbyt niewinny jak na Ciebie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faktycznie powstał [ff, który Steve czytał](http://archiveofourown.org/works/999682/chapters/1979345) dzięki AnonEhouse, jednakże jest w języku angielskim.


	54. Rozpieszczanie

Cap -  

O rany, Comicon był wystrzałowy. Powiedz im, by zaprosili cię też w następnym roku – to wszystko, czego teraz potrzebowałem. Bo kto nie kocha porozpieszczać od czasu do czasu tłumy, które cię uwielbiają? 

Było tam kilka całkiem pomysłowych kostiumów... ale i tak amatorskie projekty były najlepsze. Może na następnym Halloween zobaczysz mnie przebranego za Seksownego Lokiego. 

Powaga, nic złego nie zrobiłem - znaczy, _mogłem_ zasugerować, by mój stary przyjaciel Steve Green był twoim prowadzącym, ale tylko dlatego, bo wiedziałem, że dobrze cię potraktuje i nie będzie niepotrzebnie naciskał... i szczerze, w ogóle bym ci nie przerwał, ale pewien mały ptaszek powiedział mi, że zaczynałeś robić się cały czerwony, bo pytania stawały się coraz sprośniejsze. (Steve, serio, to _Comicon_ , to oczywiste, że ludzie będą zachowywać się absurdalnie. Dlatego musisz odpowiadać im tym samym, podrzuć im parę perełek, spraw by cię pokochali i zostaw ich tak, by wciąż było im mało.) 

Wyślę ci smsa, gdy będę gotowy. Dobrze byłoby mieć to gówno już za sobą. 

T 

PS: Kategoryzujesz moje pocałunki? I chyba czytałem tego fanfika. 


	55. Jestem pijany i to jest absurdalne

Cap - 

Cholera, cieszę się, że się na to zdecydowaliśmy - to gówno tutaj na dole jest niesamowite. Ten model DaVinciego  - o Boże, same te skrzydła są zachwycające, poskręcany i wymodelowany splot na łączeniach, aż po prostu - aż chcę _przy_ tym być, by dotknąć to, co dotykały te ręce - jakim cudem mój tata w ogóle to znalazł... Jak u diabła? Howard Stark był sekretnie Indiana Jonesem, czy coś? Martwię się trochę, że gdzieś tu jeszcze może znajdować się arka przymierza.  

Znalazłem też jego kolekcję whisky - niektóre z nich są tak wspaniałe; jakbyś pił ciekły aromat.  

Steve, gdy byłem dzieckiem to chciałem psa. Zgaduję, że każdy dzieciak chce, ale ja _naprawdę_ _naprawdę_ _naprawdę_ chciałem psa. Byłem jedynakiem, bystrym na tyle, by spędzić tylko trzy dni w trzeciej klasie i być później przerzuconym do piątej - a przeskakiwanie klas bezpośrednio oznaczało, że nie miałem żadnych przyjaciół. Za każdym razem, bo byłem najmniej dojrzałą osobą w klasie, starającą się zaprzyjaźnić się z dzieciakami, które były mile przede mną jeśli chodzi o umiejętności socjalizowania się... i nawet jeśli logicznie wiedziałem, że dostanie psa było raczej niezbyt prawdopodobne, zważywszy na to, że większość czasu spędzę w szkołach z internatem, to wciąż chciałem jednego. 

Każdego lata wracałem do tego pustego, gigantycznego domu, podczas gdy mój ojciec pracował,  mama kręciła się na salonach i zostawał tylko Jarvis, nasz rodzinny kamerdyner, który obcinał mi kanapki w trójkąty i rugał mnie za czytanie pod pościelą. Pies to najlepszy przyjaciel człowieka, wiesz? Psy kochają cię bez względu na wszystko, bronią i bawią się z tobą, i są szczęśliwe tylko dlatego, bo mogą być blisko ciebie. Nikt nigdy nie był szczęśliwy przebywając ze mną - chciałem pieprzonego psa, by spał w nogach i ślinił mi się na twarz i bawił się w aport, gdy moich rodziców nie było, a ja umierałem z nudów. 

Oczywiście, Howard Cholerny Stark powiedział nie. Nie, absolutnie nie, nienawidził psów, był na nie uczulony, nie.  

Więc kiedy wszedłem do tego głupiego, pieprzonego bunkra i zobaczyłem te zdjęcia, na których był z psem, po prostu – po prostu nie wytrzymałem...  I naprawdę nie miałem w planach wyżłopać połowy butelki czterdziestodwuletniej whisky, ale wszystko to się nawarstwiło i jeszcze ta kurewsko głupia fotka taty z psem. Ale nie byle jakim psem, z _Łajką_ i zwyczajnie. Zwyczajnie. ~~Nie mogę -~~

Chyba powinienem wyjaśnić o co chodzi. 

Kiedy byłeś w lodzie, ci pieprzeni Rosjanie postanowili poświęcić życie psa w imię nauki, nazywała się Łajka. To okropna historia, świetny przykład tego co skłonni są zrobić naukowcy, by poznać tajniki ludzkości, doprowadzając tym samym do katastrofy – lekcja, którą najwyraźniej musimy powtarzać w kółko i w kółko. Podczas wyścigu kosmicznego, zanim z powodzeniem zaorbitowaliśmy wokół planety, rosyjski zespół naukowy zgarnął kundla z ulicy i sprezentował jej nowe życie. Oswoili ją, wyszkolili, pokryli sensorami, pocałowali ją w nos, a potem zamknęli w pudło i puścili w atmosferę, gdzie zmarła z powodu przegrzania i spaliła się ostatecznie, gdy pięć miesięcy później jej najnowocześniejsza trumna rozpadła się przy ponownym wejściu w atmosferę. 

Przynajmniej tak sądzono. 

Okazało się, że najwyraźniej mój staruszek wytężył zakurzone, starkowe umysły, zaplanował przechwycenie i kapsułę powrotną, wysłał ją za psem i sprowadził Łajkę do domu. Bóg wie ile spędziła czasu w tym dziwacznym sekretnym bunkrze...  Jestem pewien, że mama nie miała bladego pojęcia, że Łajka tutaj była, sama specjalnie nie była fanką zwierząt. Rozgrywała się wtedy Zimna Wojna, więc ukradnięcie ruskiego kosmicznego psa mogło z łatwością rozpętać kolejną - jej obecność tutaj była bardzo dobrze udokumentowana, także jestem pewien, że tata nigdy nie pozwoliłby jej stąd wyjść. Pokazanie się w gazetach z psem Łajko-podobnym byłoby aż za nadto podejrzane. 

Zgaduję, że myślał, że poświęcanie psa w imię zgarnięcia nowych danych byłoby bezsensowne; lub może nie chciał stracić cennego eksperymentu sprzed nosa. 

Wszystkie te pieprzone zdjęcia taty i Łajki, gdzie się śmieje i jest lizany po twarzy i - boże, jest tu tylko garstka fotek, ale bije od niego więcej sympatii, niż ja widziałem KIEDYKOLWIEK przedtem. 

Może kochał Łajkę, bo była podobna do ciebie – kolejny projekt naukowy, kolejny przedmiot do analizowania i badania... a może to dlatego, bo była kurewsko urocza z tymi jej zabawnymi uszami i wszystkim innym. A może chciał prześwietlić rosyjskie dane bezpośrednio i zobaczyć jak nieważkość wpłynie na zwierzę? To okropne, ale chyba muszę przyznać, że mój staruszek nie do końca był taki tragiczny, albo może ty masz rację i w niektórych aspektach był całkiem przyzwoitym gościem. Nigdy nie miałem tej szansy, by przekonać się osobiście, nie wiem. Historia Łajki była przerażająca, ale mój pieprzony ojciec (ZE WSZYSTKICH LUDZI) zagwarantował jej szczęśliwe zakończenie, nikomu nie pisnął ani słówka i nie chciał mieć innych zwierząt. 

Steve – wiem, że jestem pijany i to jest absurdalne, wiem, cokolwiek. Po prostu... jak to się stało, że pies zasłużył sobie na tyle współczucia, a jedyne co ja dostałem to alkoholizm i dupkowatość? 

To miejsce jest cholernie niesamowite, czuję się tutaj taki malutki. 

T 


	56. Wakacje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przestrzegam przed bardzo luźnym tłumaczeniem modlitwy do św. Stefana, bo boli w oczy. :)))

Tony-- 

Byłem w jakiegoś rodzaju transie, kiedy tablet zawibrował; trochę przywrócił mnie do życia. Nie spodziewałem się-- przypuszczałem, że nie dasz znaku życia do szóstej, gdy już będziemy wychodzić. Wiesz, zawsze mogłeś przyjść na górę. 

Albo i nie. W każdym razie to idealny moment, by zrobić sobie przerwę. Oglądanie zdjęć z mojego własnego pogrzebu-- Howard ma pełne segregatory segregatorów tego typu rzeczy. Nekrologi, listy, kartki z kondolencjami. Fotografie na których są praktycznie wszyscy, których znałem (oprócz Bucky'ego, oczywiście) stojących wokoło w czerni. Rzędy i rzędy rozpłakanych, młodych kobiet czuwających ze świecami, których nigdy nie widziałem na oczy. Przynajmniej zgaduję, że spełniły dobry, katolicki uczynek-- dostałem nawet kartę modlitewną Świętego Stefana z moim imieniem na tyle. Brzmi tak: 

 _O qui_ _tuo_ _dux_ _Martyrum_ _._  

 _O Kapitanie, gospodarzu M_ _ęczenników!_  

 _O niezrównany w_ _rozgłosie!_  

 _Nie ze_ _słabnących_ _kwiatów ziemi_  

 _Splatamy dla Ciebie koronę._  

 

 _Kamienie, które Cię uderzają_ _,_  

 _W_ _Twoim krwistym Stworzeniu piękna i boskości,_  

 _Wszyscy w Boskim skąpaniu,_  

 _Promienieją w Twej świątyni._  

Święty Stefan był pierwszym z siedmiu diakonów pierwotnego kościoła katolickiego. Był też pierwszym męczennikiem. Został ukamienowany, a swoją egzekucję spędził na modlitwach błagalnych o wybaczenie dla jego oprawców. Włożę to do kieszeni kurtki. 

Jest tutaj nawet list od prezydenta Rooveselta. I od Winstona Churchilla. Jeden jest nawet od Hirohito, wysłany w trakcie _wojny._ Mówi o tym jak godnym przeciwnikiem byłem i że moja śmierć była odważna. Są też listy od Alfreda Hitchcocka, jeden od Walta Disney'a, Orsona Wellesa, Carole Lombard, Katharine Hepburn, Cary'ego Granta. 

Najlepszy jest jednak od Jimmy'ego Stewarta. Napisał, że przypominałem mu o wszystkich tych wartościach, które próbował przedstawić w _"_ Pan Smith jedzie do Waszyngtonu". Widziałeś kiedykolwiek ten film? Opowiada historię młodego mężczyzny, który kandyduje do Kongresu, dostaje się tam i uświadamia sobie jak wielki bałagan panuje w polityce. A potem porywa się na samotną krucjatę, żeby to wszystko naprawić. Przez cały ten czas ludzie starają się zmieść jego przekonania, nadzieje i poglądy w pełnym rozkwicie, i jakimś cudem, kiedy już stoi o krok od depresji i zamierza się poddać, role się odwracają i osiąga swoje. Miło mi, że ktoś w ogóle pomyślał o mnie w ten sposób. 

Teraz się zastanawiam, czy poznałbym tych wszystkich ludzi, gdybym wrócił. 

Nie wiem dlaczego akurat Howard ma te rzeczy. Zgaduję, że przez fakt, że nie miałem rodziny ludzie nie wiedzieli gdzie mogliby je wysłać. A po kolejnych zdjęciach widać jak działa czas. Jest jeszcze kilka fotografii memoriałów, odsłanianych pomników, nagród, przemów, ale ludzie już nie wyglądają na tak przybitych. Sześć miesięcy, rok później i na nowo się uśmiechają. ~~Jest zdjęcie, na którym Howard i Peggy~~

W każdym razie, zszedłem na dół i zauważyłem, że zamknąłeś skarbiec od środka. Zostawiłem Ci butelkę mineralnej-- teraz się cieszę, że wzięliśmy je ze sobą. Tutejsza woda jest lekko brązowawa, a gazu nie ma, nie mam pojęcia gdzie znaleźć zawory w tym ogromnym miejscu. 

I pożyczyłem jeden motor Twojego ojca, przepompowałem trochę benzyny z samochodu, postawiłem go na nogi-- mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko-- i pojechałem do miasta. Znalazłem jakiś spożywczak, kupiłem kilka kanapek, płatki śniadaniowe, pudełko tych włoskich ciastek, które lubisz i karton mleka. Kupiłbym coś jeszcze, ale nie miałem wiele gotówki przy sobie, a nadal nie zaakceptowali mojej karty kredytowej. Zajęło mi to jakieś czterdzieści minut, no i zatankowałem motocykl (i podpisałem koszulkę z Kapitanem Ameryką kasjera), także będę mógł później też pojechać. Myślałem jeszcze, że moglibyśmy zjeść na zewnątrz, na tym gigantycznym, zarośniętym trawniki i po prostu... 

Cóż, oboje potrzebujemy wakacji. I może rozgrzebywanie przeszłości w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi niekoniecznie może być nazwane wakacjami, ale dzwoniłem do drużyny, by spytać czy poradzą sobie sami jeszcze kilka dni. Wtedy Barton zapytał, czy mogę Cię tutaj porzucić na zawsze, także zgaduję, że odpowiedź jest pozytywna. Zostawiłem też wiadomość Pannie Potts - mamy spokój do piątku, więc możemy tutaj zostać ile tylko chcesz. Zresztą i tak nie wydaje mi się, byś był w stanie dzisiaj prowadzić. 

Nie bardzo wiem co powiedzieć na temat tego psa. Może naprawdę potrzebował jednego. A może chciał dokopać Rosjanom. Może chciał posiadać jakiś sekret. A może chciał po prostu zobaczyć, czy będzie w stanie tego dokonać. Próbowanie znalezienia jakiegoś wytłumaczenia dla Twojego ojca to bezsensowny wysiłek. I tak zawsze, zawsze, znajdziesz jakiś kolejny element układanki, który nie będzie pasował do reszty. Ale skoro są tutaj ich zdjęcia razem, to ktoś jeszcze musiał wiedzieć o psie. Może uda Ci się odkryć kto. 

Nie bardzo mam ochotę myśleć o ludziach, którzy zgarniają z ulicy coś, co potem zmieniają w bohaterów, tylko po to, by zaraz się ich pozbyć. 

Chyba rozejrzę się po okolicy. Znalazłem jakieś jezioro śmiesznie przypominające rzymskie łaźnie z altaną i przypuszczam, że spróbuję zamoczyć nogę w tej śluzowato-wyglądającej wodzie. Czy coś. 

Daj znać, gdy będziesz chciał zjeść kolację. 


	57. Zamknięte Systemy

Steve -- 

Wybacz, że nie byłem najlepszym towarzystwem popołudniu; piknik jednak okazał się zaskakująco dobrym pomysłem. Trochę się zdziwiłem, gdy przytargałeś te kołdry ze starej szafy mamy – nie widziałem ich od dziecka. ~~To było naprawdę miłe~~ Czy to zabrzmi nienormalnie, gdy powiem, że nadal trochę pachną jak ona? Czy to w ogóle możliwe? Nawet nie potrafię stwierdzić, kiedy coś ostatnim razem mi o niej przypomniało. 

I też nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio siedziałem tyłkiem w trawie, pijąc szampana i jedząc ciastka. Chyba nigdy tak naprawdę nie byłem na faktycznym pikniku - był taki czas, że w ogóle nie chciałem wychodzić na zewnątrz; no chyba, że było to na plażę i miałem zagwarantowane towarzystwo przynajmniej trzech modelek. Rany, wylazły nawet mrówki - nadal robi mi się źle na myśl, że pozwoliłem ci obsypać mnie sodą do pieczenia - ale fakt, przestało boleć. Chyba poważnie powinienem wynająć kogoś, żeby wykosić to miejsce - i tak jest zadziwiająco schludne jak na przerośniętą dżunglę, ale mogę się założyć, że sąsiedzi docenią dopieszczenie tego jeszcze trochę. 

Siedzenie w ciszy było całkiem miłe i... nie wiem. Może ludzie faktycznie mają rację mówiąc, że od czasu do czasu trzeba zwolnić. 

Mimo wszystko twoje wyobrażenie wakacji nadal jest dziwne. 

~~steve, nie wiem jak~~

Ta cała karta modlitewna to naprawdę coś. Jest lekko niezwykła - brzmi, jakby została napisana specjalnie pod ciebie. Kiedy wróciłem do domu po Afganistanie miałem wrażenie, że wygrałem nowe życie, ale gdy rozejrzałem się wokół, okazało się, że jedyna spuścizna jaka mi została to nic tylko mord, śmierć i wielka, wielka kasa.  

Przynajmniej ty miałeś lepszy start. 

Mówiłem ci kiedykolwiek, że uczyliśmy się o tobie w szkole? Znaczy niby jako dzieciak czytałem komiksy i oglądałem te okropne odcinki specjalne w tv i w ogóle, więc to nie tak, że dowiedziałem się z tego czegoś nowego... ale mój historyk z liceum faktycznie przeprowadził lekcję na twój temat, pokazał kilka starych filmów promocyjnych i tych na temat działalności Howling Comandos i tak dalej. Na jednym zdjęciu grałeś w karty z kilkoma gośćmi i pamiętam jak wtedy sobie myślałem, że super byłoby mieć taką zżytą paczkę kumpli. Pytałem mojego ojca o ciebie i o nich, gdy się z nim widziałem w ferie, ale oczywiście nic mi nie powiedział - chociaż wiem, że przemawiał na pogrzebie. Po prostu nie mogę tego ogarnąć jak z przypadkowego znajomego awansował nagle na twojego bff? Znaczy, każdy wie, że nie umywał się do Bucky'ego, ale ojciec upewnił się by być postrzeganym jako członek waszego kółka wzajemnej adoracji. Może po prostu czuł się winny, że posłał cię na pewną śmierć, czy że nie zrobił czegoś jeszcze, co mogłoby temu zapobiec... Nie mam pojęcia o czym w ogóle mówię, wybacz. To nawet nie ma znaczenia. 

~~Wiesz, zastanawiam się czy ta cała sprawa z zagubionym psem~~

Dziwnie jest tu bez JARVISA. Albo Jarvisa, serio, tęsknie za nimi obu. Pisanie tego ręcznie to prawdziwy ból. 

Po kolacji wróciłem do bunkra – jest pełen niezwykłych rzeczy. Staram się je jakoś posegregować... na razie mam rzeczy opisane jako przedawnione/beznadziejne, przedawnione/interesujące, cholerawieco, historyczne, broń i kosmici. Poważnie, jest tutaj jakiś prostokątny przyrząd, który wygląda jak z kosmosu... i tak, nawet jeśli pewien kosmiczny półbóg śpi w mojej wieży, to to NADAL jest fascynujące. A za tymi dwoma rozebranymi silnikami znalazłem trzy wyglądające na antyczne urny, obwinięte folią i podpisane "OGIEŃ GRECKI"… wiesz, nie mogę się powstrzymać, by zostawić je tutaj takie nieotwarte. Wiem, że ojciec był jakoś zamieszany w ulepszanie napalmu przez jednego z kadry Harvardu – zastanawiam się, czy otworzył jedną z nich i przeprowadzał jakieś testy chemiczne. Czy to nieetyczne niszczyć perełki archeologiczne w imię postępu? Serio potrzebujemy nowej, lepszej wersji napalmu? 

Dodatkowo – to zabrzmi szalenie, no ale - znalazłem coś, co wygląda na robotę Tesli, przynajmniej po części. Od lat krążyły plotki, że skonstruował "teleforce", czy po polsku mówiąc broń wiązkową bazującą na generatorach Van de Graffa. Miała to być niezwykła broń do likwidowania statków powietrznych – w sumie działała podobnie do repulsorów w zbroi... W każdym razie, uh, nazwano to Laserem Śmierci i wydaje mi się, że upchano to tutaj w bunkrze. FBI skonfiskowało wszystkie wynalazki Tesli po jego śmierci, ale to... Znaczy, niby mało o tym wszystkim wiadomo, ale możesz sobie wyobrazić do czego broń by się przysłużyła. 

I szczerze mówiąc, jakoś nie jestem specjalnie zaskoczony faktem, że wychowano mnie na górze pieprzonych, zagubionych śmiercionośnych broni. Z takim gównem pochowanym po pokojach, jak niby miałem wyrosnąć na kogoś normalnego? Lubimy myśleć, że jesteśmy zdolni do podejmowania decyzji i kształtowania własnego losu – co za pieprzenie. Tak naprawdę jesteśmy tylko zamkniętym systemem z odpowiednio poskładanymi częściami i przewidzianym wynikiem. 

 

T 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo - ktoś mnie jeszcze pamięta? :') Nie no, pewnie nie spodziewaliście się apdejtu po prawie roku (w sumie ja też nie), ale potrzebuję jakoś rozładować stres przedmaturalny, a pamiętam ile frajdy sprawiało mi to tłumaczenie. Kolejny rozdział pojawi się gdzieś tak pewnie nigdy, soreczek. Przepraszam serdecznie wszystkich za bycie nieodpowiedzialną kluchą.


End file.
